Fourth Times the Charm Right?
by Wind Writer 07
Summary: Jason and Sam are engaged for the 4TH time and are fully focused on getting saying the vows that have alluded them for years will jasam finally be pronounced man and wife or will something once again get in the way?
1. Cashing in a Favor

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

I don't know about everybody else but I for own am sick of theses storylines that JaSam seems to be stuck with lately. So I'm writing this to ease frustrations from our coupe not getting the airtime or story they disserve.

**4th time's the Charm... Right?**

**Chapter 1: Cashing in a favor**

"Hey Carly, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jason as he walked toward her in the Metro Court restaurant. "It's kind of important."

"Sure is everything ok?" asked Carly as they sat down at the nearest empty table. "Did something happen?"

"Relax, everything is fine." said Jason reassuring her that no recent disaster occurred. "It's just that I could use your help."

"Ok, what do you need?" asked Carly curious, it wasn't often Jason came to her for help.

"This place cleared out at around seven tomorrow night." said Jason. "I want to do something special for Sam."

"No problem you and Sam will have all the privacy you want up here." said Carly then with a devious grin added, "Provided you tell me what you're up to."

"Well, Carly at least your consistent." said Jason taking a deep breath out. "I was worried we'd gotten to the point where you didn't feel the need to interfere in my personal life."

"Oh come on Jason at least give me a couple details." said Carly. "Why the sudden plan for a romantic, oh my God, I know why you're doing this! You're going to ask Sam to marry you!"

"Hey keep your voice down." said Jason looking around to make sure nobody heard. "Look things between Sam and I have been strained since before Michael confessed. Now I left Sam to go to Pentonville and everything with Franco, I want to make it up to her, and take the opportunity for us to have a simple night alone together."

"Oh Jason that is really sweet." said Carly grinning. "Don't worry everything will be perfect for you guys."

"I appreciate it thank you." said Jason getting up from the table. When the elevator doors closed Jason stood alone and took out a small blue box revealing a diamond ring. "Uh this isn't gonna get ruined again." As much as he hated lying to Carly, Jason knew if he let slip to her that she was going to propose to Sam again all of Port Charles would know within the hour. In the year since the two rekindled to flame that both had thought long extinguished, Jason realized that he was more in love with Sam than he ever had been before. Even though it was obvious they couldn't get back the time they lost if Jason had anything to say about it they wouldn't waste anymore. Jason's musings at the ring were interrupted by his cell phone ringing; he pulled it out of his jacket pocket replacing it with the ring and smiled when he saw Sam's name on caller I.D. "Hello."

"Hey, I just got back to the office and Spinelli said you stopped by earlier." said Sam. "What's up?"

"I have something to talk to you about." said Jason stepping out of the elevator walking through the lobby to the front door. "But I'd rather not get into it on the phone."

"Ok I should be done here by 7:30 I'll head over then." said Sam. "Oh, Spinelli just got a break in a case, got to go bye."

"Bye." said Jason as the call ended. He could tell that Sam's work as a P.I made her happy and it was reassuring knowing she was more than capable of taking care of herself. With any luck after tomorrow night they would be that much closer to being partners for the rest of their lives.

* * *

there you go the first chapters done tell me if you think I should continue posting and depending on the response the next chapter should be up tomorrow. As a;ways please review and I hope you enjoed it :)


	2. The Invitaion

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

this is the second chapter and the next couple ones are basically gonna be the bridge to get to the the proposal so I ask that you stay with me untill get to where the interesting stuff happens

**Chapter 2: the invitation**

"Hey." said Jason when he opened the door to see the love of his life standing in front of him.  
"Hey, so you sounded a little weird on the," Sam wasn't able to finish her sentence because the second the door was closed Jason pinned her wrists against it kissing her. "Hey not that I'm not enjoying it, but what's going on with you?" said Sam when her need for oxygen overpowered the desire for Jason to keep kissing her

"I realized something today, I can't keep taking you for granted." said Jason softly as he placed another soft kiss on Sam's lips. "When I was in Pentonville I thought about two things, keeping Michael safe and how much I missed you."

"I missed you to." said Sam leading Jason to the couch. "Now what's this all really about? You're free and Michael is safe, that's what's important. Protecting that kid is next to breathing for you I've known that since day one."

"And because of that instinct I lost a lot of time with you." said Jason. "I've been so focused on the danger Michael was in that I forgot to be thankful for what's good in my life, I'm sorry for that."

"Apology accepted." said Sam knowing it took everything Jason had to say he was wrong. "So is that why you wanted to see me to apologize?"

"That and to ask you if you would have dinner at the Metro Court with me tomorrow night?" said Jason taking Sam's hands in his. "I left you alone here to go to prison then all that craziness with Franco it wasn't fair to you, I was hoping that you'd let me make it up to you."

"Sure." said Sam impressed with Jason's forethought. "I'm guessing you talked Carly into reserving the whole restaurant for the evening, i know how much you hate crowds."

"For as much grief as she causes me there are advantages to being Carly's best friend." said Jason. "She promised me we'd have the place to ourselves."

"Remind me to thank Carly the next time I see her." said Sam lowering her voice."It's about time the two of us got a little privacy. Between your crazy family and my crazy family it's amazing we ever get any alone time."

"I know how to fix that." said Jason sweeping Sam into his arms and standing up. "Spinelli won't be here all night, so I can show you just how much I missed you."

"I'd like that." said Sam linking her hands behind Jason's neck. "I love you."

"I love you to." said Jason kissing Sam as he ran up the stairs with her in his arms. Walking into the bedroom Jason used his motorcycle boot to close the door. As he laid Sam down on bed and pulled her shirt off over her head it was no different than the first night he made love to her. "This is what I missed most when I was gone." said Jason stroking Sam's hair as her head lay in his chest. "Just being able to be here with you, simple stuff, I thought about it every night before I fell asleep."

"So did I, I lost track of how many nights I ordered Chinese and then just passed out on the couch." said Sam. "Falling asleep never seemed right without your arm around me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." said Jason his fingers twirling Sam's hair absent mindedly. "I'm back here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah the compass you gave me helped me remember." said Sam touching the necklace. "We can always find our way back to each other."

"I lost you before Sam" said Jason. "And I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"I'll tell you something I learned a long time ago." said Sam. "You and I stay together and honest with each other we can get through anything and come out the other side stronger for it."

"Thank you, I know it can't be easy to always stand by me." said Jason. "It means a lot to me that you do."

"You're welcome." said Sam. "You would do whatever it takes to protect your family, I don't think I could love you if you were anything less."

"Your amazing."

* * *

There it is and you have my word that everything that happens before during and after the proposal will occur in true JaSam style a nagging friend here an interruption there you know the things that they had when we first fell in love with these two. As always hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	3. Wardrobe Issues and Plans

**Diclaimer: I STILL OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 3: Wardrobe Issues and Plans**

"At 5:30 the next night, Sam, was standing in front of her closet completely oblivious as to what to wear to dinner. She knew Jason couldn't care less if she was in a floor length dress or a raggy old t-shirt and jeans, but there was something about the dinner invitation that made Sam want to do something different. "Hey Maxie can you come over here?" said Sam after dialing Maxie's number knowing it was time for some re-enforcements. "Ok, great, I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Hey Sam, you in here?" said Maxie's voice from the living room.

"In the bedroom." yelled Sam back still staring at the pile of clothes on her bed.

"So what the big emergency?" asked Maxie walking into the doorway. "Besides that your closet exploded?"

"I need your help." said Sam turning to face her friend. "I can't for the life of me figure out what to wear, and I could really use a second opinion."

"Glad you trust someone with good taste." said Maxie. "But before I give my services I'm gonna need details, who, what, when, where, why?"

"I'm having dinner with Jason in less than two hours." said Sam. "He said he talked Carly into clearing out the restaurant so we could be alone."

"Aw, something nice and private." said Maxie a little surprised that the invite came from Jason. "Well it's the least he could do after volunteering to go to Pentonville."

"I know why he had to do that." said Sam honestly. "I supported him in his decision."

"Whatever, back to what's important, what are you gonna look like." said Maxie sifting through the clothes. "How about something with a bit of color, all the black you wear gives off a real gloomy vibe."

"Alright no black." said Sam picking up the stack of black clothes and putting them back in her closet. "What about this?"

"Green? No you'll look like a Christmas tree." said Maxie then spotting the perfect one. "This is it red classy and sends the perfect message, Jason won't know what hit him."

"Keep in mind that it doesn't matter to Jason what I look like." said Sam trying to stop Maxie from going completely out of control. "He doesn't get wowed like other guys."

"Keep telling yourself that Sam, go put this on and then I'll do your hair and makeup." said Maxie wondering how she could still think like that. "Don't bother arguing with me."

"Fine." said Sam closing the closet door to change. "Not to heavy I want the man I love to be able recognize me without a nametag."

"You'll look great just trust me." said Maxie. "Wow, Sam, you look fabulous."

"Really it's not too much?" said Sam pulling on the dress to make sure the fabric was smooth. "I'm not sure about this Maxie."

"Relax." said Maxie turning on the curling iron. "By the time I'm done even Jason will notice."

"Its dinner." said Sam as she felt the heat of the curler. "I want to surprise him, not give him a heart attack."

"All I want to do is remind Jason what a knock out girl he has." said Maxie. "I don't know how you put up with him."

"You don't know him like I do." said Sam. "There's a lot more to Jason than meets the eye."

"If you say so?" said Maxie stepping back. "What do you think?"

"I like it but if you don't mind I'll do my make-up." said Sam. "I want it to be subtle."

"Ok," said Maxie knowing she wouldn't win this one. "Uh, Sam what's all this stuff?"

"Oh, um just what I might need when I'm working undercover on a case." said Sam trying to distract Maxie from her disguise drawer. "Hey put those back."

"Wait I remember this, I saw you in this at the penthouse last July." said Maxie holding up the pink and black waitress outfit. "I knew it, all that protesting you wanted Jason back all along."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Sam deflecting all of Maxie's questions. "Besides how do you even remember that night? Both of you guys had a lot to drink that night."

"Come on, Sam, this is me your talking to." said Maxie. "I know how plans like this work; admit that it was a test for Jason at least."

"I will admit that I started believing that there was something there again." said Sam reluctantly. "The more time we spent together the more I started thinking about the way things were before."

"And you said it was just work." said Maxie smiling. "You were able mix business with pleasure."

* * *

A/N I thought I'd use this chapter as kind of a bridge because at this point Sam really has no idea what's about to happen and could use someone who's just on her side. I promised you a nagging friend and next chapter I'll deliver that proposal (will it happen uninterrupted maybe maybe not) However it goes down I'll do my best to make it true to the JaSam we know and love. As always please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Welcome Back Old School

**Disclaimer: I Still Own NOTHING**

**Chapter 4: Welcome back old school**

When 7:00 came Sam stepped into the after a minute the doors reopened to reveal a decorated restaurant and Jason in a suit with back facing her standing at the bar.

"You've got one chance to guess." said Sam putting her hands over his eyes. "She's sweet, adorable and she's gonna be really mad if you get this wrong."

"Wouldn't dream of it, hey Sam." said Jason turning to look at her. "You look amazing."

"Thank you so do you." said Sam. "The place looks uh done up."

"Yeah this was mostly Carly's doing, but I like it especially when we're here alone together." said Jason kissing her lightly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking I'm starved absolutely." said Sam turning to the table. "We better eat before the food gets cold."

"Smells really good." said Jason as they sat down. "Course your BLT's are my favorite."

"Very funny." said Sam remembering that disastrous lunch at the cabin. "You know one day I'm going to cook for you it'll be delicious and you are going to love it."

"Sam I love you know that." said Jason placing his hand on hers. "You're amazing back-up, you're smart and beautiful, and better with a cover story than anyone I've ever met. That said stay out of the kitchen."

"I still think its sweet that you choked on burned bacon for me." said Sam. "Thank you for this, it's great."

"Anytime." said Jason as he heard not very distant sounds of yelling. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like Carly." said Sam as she listened. "Oh, yup, and that's Jax to, I wonder what wrong?"

"Best way to find out, come on." said Jason as they got up and hurried to the stairwell. "Sounds like a bad one."

"What are you even doing here?" yelled Jax. "You're so busy spying on Jason and Sam, you have Michael at home taking care of Morgan and Josslyn you're daughter she's less than a year old."

"I know how old she is." shouted Carly back. "I was there the night she was born."

"Hey, what the Hell is going on out here?" said Jason looking from Jax to Carly.

"Carly was informing me why she closed down the restaurant tonight." said Jax glaring at Jason. "And why she was hanging around."

"I wanted to make sure that everything ran smoothly." said Carly regaining her composer

"Uh, it was before you two showed up and started screaming." said Jason. "Look Jax, Carly did that as a favor to me."

"Right sorry I forgot Carly's loyalty to you knows no bounds." said Jax before he walked away.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Jason. "That got pretty ugly."

"I'm fine, but hey you two go back to enjoying yourselves." said Carly with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Yes but you need to head home." said Jason knowing she would stay to eavesdrop. "Go, spend time with your kids."

"Ok, but you tell me everything tomorrow." said Carly giving Jason a side hug. "You look great Sam."

"Thanks."

"Goodbye, Carly." said Jason as she walked away and he and Sam walked back to the table. "I'm, I'm sorry about that."

"Not a problem." said Sam. "It's just classic Carly."

"Let's not sit down just yet." said Jason pulling her close to him. "Food's cold already anyway."

"Ok, what do you want to do?" asked Sam her hands on Jason's chest.

"Dance with me." said Jason as he put one hand on Sam's shoulder the other on her hip.

"What, but you hate dancing?" said Sam through shock. "There's not even any music."

"Right and when has that ever stopped you from forcing me to dance with you before?" said Jason thinking specifically of the night they first kissed. "I know you like dancing so I do it even though I don't."

"You're great you know that?" said Sam her head on his chest as they swayed as if music was playing. "I love you."

"I love you to." said Jason kissing her never wanting this moment to end. "I've been thinking about what we discussed when I was in Pentonville."

"You're still worried about Johnny, I'm just glad Kristina didn't end up being used again." said Sam. "So what's the new plan?"

"I'm gonna have to deal with Johnny but that wasn't what I meant." said Jason lifting her chin to make make contact between his blue eyes and Sam's beautiful brown ones. "I was talking about us our future together."

"Really, what have you been thinking?" said Sam, knowing could go one of two ways and she wouldn't believe either until she heard the words come out of Jason's mouth. "What is this big resolution you've come to?"

"You and I have been through Hell together and no matter what happens or how far apart we always find a way back to each other." said Jason stepping back and getting down on one knee. "After everything that's happened I'm more sure than ever that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sam will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N Sorry I'm sorry I just couldn't make the proposal real without Carly at least trying to meddle. I'm trying to ressurect all the good times that made these two so GREAT, memories in JaSam history that nobody on the show has talked about in far too long. I could use a little assistance I started watching GH during the the last sad attempt of Jizzard so any ideas of memories I'm not familiar with that I could bring back would be great. I'm also toying with bringing Brenda into the story due to her return in August so please give any ideas in your review. As always thanks for reading please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. One more time?

**Disclaimer: I Still Own NOTHING**

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I've been pretty busy but here's Sam's Answer the the most inmoptant question in JaSam history ENJOY!

**Chapter 5: trying one more time**

"Did you just say what I think you said?" asked Sam as tears filled her eyes.

"If you think I asked you to marry me then yes I did." said Jason hoping he didn't just make a big mistake. "I love you so much, after all that time we wasted, then finding each other again, and then I had to go to prison to protect Michael, I just don't want to waste any more time."

"We've tried this before you know?" said Sam blinking her eyes dry. "Three times, Jason, and every time it goes the same way; you propose, I accept and then something goes wrong to keep us from getting married."

"I don't think you can really count the first time, we didn't love each other back then" said Jason standing up. "I know our plans to get married haven't gone smoothly in the past."

"Smoothly, that's putting it mildly." said Sam. "We fell straight down off a cliff, Jason, counting the first time I thought I was in love with Sonny, the second time we lost Hope when Bridget took her back. And on top of everything the third time you lost your memory then I found out Alexis was my mother."

"I get it your afraid." said Jason; this wasn't the outcome he had hoped for. "Do you have faith that we can make it this time, or do you think we're just meant to fall apart?"

"I want to believe that we can stay together, but the facts are that whenever we tried something always throws us off course." said Sam placing her hand gently on his face. "We're in a good place why start that cycle of hurt again."

"I've never seen you this scared." said Jason his hand on hers. "What derailed us all those other times were other people getting in the way, Sonny, Carly, Alexis, and Hell there was even Manny Ruiz. I think it's time we stop thinking about everybody else and do this for us. I know that we've been so far apart, but I also know what we have is real, and it's amazing so I'll ask you this question one more time. Sam McCall will you marry me?"

"Hopefully this will be the last time I have to answer you, yes." said Sam. "Yes I will Jason. Now am I gonna have to put that ring on myself?"

"No of course not." said Jason holding Sam's left hand and sliding on the ring. "I love you."

"I love you to." said Sam kissing Jason.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Jason looking around after they pulled away. "This place it really isn't us."

"Yeah it is a little much." said Sam following his gaze. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's go home." said Jason

"Home I love the sound of that." said Sam, the penthouse was one of the only places that she ever really considered to be her home. "I'm right behind you."

~5 hours Later~

Sam lay awake with Jason's unconscious arm around her. Having too much on her mind to sleep she slid out of bed careful not to disturb Jason who she knew hadn't gotten a good night sleep in months. Putting on her favorite black robe on Sam walked down stairs made her way to the balcony door propped it open, and took in the night air. She didn't know how long she stood there and she really didn't care all Sam could think about was what had happened and how it would impact the future.

"Hey you ok?" asked Jason from the landing of the stairs, and walking down. "You know you said once that you hated waking up alone and I've realized lately that so do I."

"I'll have to remember that." said Sam as pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and felt the weight of Jason's head on her shoulder. "You go back to bed I'll be right up. Jason you need it, I don't even know when the last time you slept through the night was."

"Hey you know part of us getting married is telling me what's bothering you." said Jason. "Sam, come on all the years of knowing and loving you I can see when something's weighing on your mind, especially when you end up here."

"I was just thinking about what it's gonna be like once we get married." said Sam smiling. "Going to bed every night, waking up together every morning. Of course you'll have a never ending stream of my sisters getting involved, and Alexis will be your mother-in-law."

"Are you trying to scare me away?" asked Jason. "It's gonna take a lot more than the threat of your little sisters and Alexis for that to happen. I like that Molly and Kristina love you enough to go out of their way to make sure you have everything you disserve. As for Alexis, she and I have differences that root deeper than I care to remember, if I have to share you with her it's okay I just want you to be happy."

"That means a lot to me thank you." said Sam turning in Jason's arms to face him. "You know I'm thankful for that day in the PCPD when we met, and on my boat when you forced me to move in here and I love that no matter who or what tried to get in the way beyond anything else we're family."

"I don't even know when things changed with us." said Jason. "Maybe it was when I tracked you down in Texas when you thought you may have miscarried; even though I can't pinpoint exactly when I fell in love with you I'm glad for how far we've come."

"Maybe we can just stop, not focus on our past, the future or anyone else." said Sam holding Jason's hand walking back to the foot of the stairs. "Live in this moment like we've always said, be together and let the rest work its self out."

"Read my mind."

* * *

There you go there engaged one more time but how will the rest of PC react to the news? No seriously I'm asking you guys the first people I'm working on finding out are Alexis Carly and Monica how do you think the delivering of the JaSam are getting married news should go? Also would you like to see Brenda included? As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and please review If there's a specific jasam memory you'd like to se brought up please put it in the review.


	6. Beaten By a Hustler

**Disclaimer: I Still Own NOTHING**

**Chapter 6: Beaten By a Hustler**

"So we're agreed the order of telling people goes Carly, Alexis, and then Monica." Sam as they walked through the door at Kelly's the next morning. "I figure we should get started, if someone sees the ring and word gets back to Carly before we tell her she'll never forgive you."

"I thought we agreed that we handle Carly and Alexis separately the meet up at the Quartermaine's." said Jason as they sat down at a table. "Don't you think it would be a lot easier if the two biggest oppositions to us found out in a controlled way?"

"I thought you said last night you weren't scared of Alexis?" asked Sam eyeing her engagement ring. "I'm not intimidated by Carly in the least but if you're afraid of my mother this is something we need to handle soon."

"I'm not scared of Alexis." said Jason reassuring her. "But all the same the idea of being there when Alexis finds out I'm marrying her daughter isn't very appealing."

"Hey will you relax?" said Sam smirking. "You know I can settle this, you, me, and a game of pool at Jake's winner gets to decide how we break the news."

"Are you serious?" asked Jason slightly dumbstruck then lowering his voice he added. "You want our engagement to start over with a bet at pool."

"What you chicken?" said Sam teasing him. "That doesn't sound like the Jason Morgan I fell in love with."

"I know you didn't call me chicken." said Jason then stood as Sam was making quiet squawking sounds. "Fine, but when you lose, you're gonna be telling Alexis solo."

~ 15 minutes later at Jake's ~

"Hey Coleman is it too early for a game of pool?" asked Jason as they entered the bar. "Sam and I have a deal to settle, unless of course she's decided to back out."

"Oh, baby you know I don't give up that easy on something I want." said Sam obviously confident. "I challenged you to this game because I know I can win, and that is where I'm willing to go to get what what I want."

"Uh, sure but do I wanna know what you are you guys are talking about?" said Coleman taking down the stools from the bar. "Sounds like this little wager is about more than which one of you two love birds pays for dinner tonight. So fess up guys what's up?"

"Just so you know, nobody can hear anything about this until at least tonight." said know Jason then continued when Coleman nodded "Sam and I are getting married and this is figure out how Carly Alexis and Monica find out about it."

"Well congrats guys that's awesome." said Coleman. "Tell you what make it through your day without any heads exploding come back here and drinks are on the house tonight."

"Thanks Coleman." said Jason picking up a pool cue. "Now you're sure you want to do this? Even though you realize every time we've ever played I've won, by a lot."

"You must be feeling pretty sure of yourself, you might want to dial down on that." said Sam as she broke and started the game sinking two balls in one shot. "Keep in mind Jason, that things change."

As the game progressed Jason was in shock as he saw Sam play better and more accurately than he had ever witnessed. When the game was over the winner was Sam smirking at an obvious con job ran very well. "You, you just hustled me. So all those times at home you what you let me win?"

"I wouldn't say that." said Sam. "Maybe I used to hold back just a little, I couldn't afford to go easy on you now, there is no way in hell that I'm going into the lake house by myself. consider it payback for the time you husted me at rock paper scissors and a bets a bet and you just lost."

"Fine I'll go with you." said Jason you couldn't believe he lost. "Might as well get this over with."

~ Five minutes later driving to the Metro Court ~

"You know I've been thinking maybe we should just elope like you and Brenda did." said Sam glancing at Jason. "Bypass all the trouble of the engagement, planning our wedding and all the people against it, we could go somewhere, Vegas, Hawaii find someone to perform the ceremony."

"As far as my wedding to Brenda is concerned that was one of the most miserable mistakes I have ever made." said Jason thinking back to the night he reluctantly married Brenda. "Now that she's back if you ask her about it I guarantee she'll tell you the same thing. And as much as I would love for us to take the jet to Hawaii and marry you tonight by the ocean you know that we would never hear the end of it from Carly let alone Kristina and Molly."

"You're right after all the effort the girls have put into making this happen they wouldn't ever forgive me." said Sam smiling at her sisters persistence. "Just promise me that we're not going to take too long because now that things are settled down I don't want to wait to be married to you."

"Neither do I." said Jason as he parked the car in the garage of the hotel. "I want to wait just long enough to make sure it's everything you want it to be You told me when we were gonna get married the first time that you had pictured your perfect wedding once, and that's what I want to give you, the candles the hall and everyone we love there watching as we start the rest of our lives together."

"That sounds incredible." said Sam as they got out of the car. "Even though I know it's not your thing I'm glad you said you do that for me."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." said Jason taking her hand as walked into the lobby. "I love you."

"I love you to." said Sam. "Hopefully that will be good enough for your best friend."

* * *

Ther's that Chapter next time I'll deliver the reactions of Carly and the respective Jasam mothers. Still taking ideas on how that should play out. As always hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading and please review.

Happy 4th of July weekend ;)


	7. Triple Hurricane Season

**Disclaimer: I still OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 7: Triple Hurricane Season**

"Morning Carly." said Jason as they approached the front where Carly stood. "You got a minute?"

"For you always, so can you take care of the spa deliveries for me?" said Carly as Olivia nodded and walked away. "So what happened to you guys last night? I know you never went up to the suite I reserved for after you had dinner."

"We decided it was better to go home." said Jason looking at Sam in a way that said it was better not to ask about it. "But thank you for setting it up for us it was perfect."

"Yeah we just wanted to go home to celebrate." said Sam. "We're better at the small stuff anyways."

"Celebrate, ok somebody want to tell me what I'm missing?" said Carly then she spotted the ring on Sam's left hand. "Oh my God you're engaged, that's wonderful. You, Jason, I cannot believe you lied to me, I knew you were going to propose and you flat out denied it."

"I'm sorry, Carly, I didn't have much of a choice." said Jason honestly. "You wouldn't have kept it secret we all know that, and I wanted Sam's answer first."

"So I have a big mouth, sue me." said Carly examining the ring and showing her approval. "You're my best friend and I love you so much. This is the one woman I never managed to get away from you."

"I'll take good care of him Carly." said Sam. "After everything we've been through not even you could get rid of me."

"You're loyal to Jason and if you make him happy then I'm happy for you." said Carly. "You and I have to meet and discuss wedding plans."

"That'll need to wait, we have two more stops to make as soon as possible." Said Jason avoiding discussing all the stuff he hated. "We need to tell Alexis and I owe it to Monica to tell her and Edward face-to-face."

"Ok but come by the house soon to see Morgan and Josslyn." said Carly hugging Jason. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Carly." said Jason. "I'll see you later."

~20 minutes later at Lake house~

"Knock knock, hey Mom how are you doing?" said Sam opening the door to the living room. "Could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure just doing a little paperwork for court." said Alexis getting up from the table. "Ah hi Jason, what's going on?"

"Uh, if you don't mind could we sit down?" asked Sam awkwardly. "This news might be a little hard for you to hear."

"Oh god what's happened now?" asked Alexis as Jason and Sam sat on the couch and Alexis took the chair adjacent to them. "I mean hasn't there been enough trouble around here lately?"

"No it's nothing like that, it's good news." said Sam half laughing and glancing to Jason. "It's great news actually, last night Jason proposed and I accepted so we're getting married."

Alexis looked like she was about to breath fire, but before she had a chance to respond Molly and Kristina darted from behind the wall, where they had obviously been hiding, shrieking with glee and practically tackling Sam in hugs.

"A little lesson in eaves dropping girls." said Sam once they got off her. "You're not supposed to let the person you're listening to know that you're listening."

"We're sorry we couldn't help ourselves." said Kristina. "We're just really happy for you two."

"It's nice to see that you opened up your eyes long enough to see what was right there all along." said Molly giggling. "So I have so many ideas about the wedding Kristina and I can be bridesmaids and Mom can be a part it to."

"Whoa hold your horses there sweet heart, I only got the ring last night." said Sam knowing she could've predicted her sister's over the top reaction. "We haven't made any plans for the wedding yet and we still need to go over to the Quartermaine's and tell Monica that we're getting married."

"Really? I wasn't aware you were reconnecting with your family." said Alexis with her frostiness directed straight at Jason. "From everything that I've seen you've kept Monica and Edward at arms length for years and now there's just a shift in the in the ice."

"Mom come on there's no reason for that; we're going to the Quartermaine's out of respect for Monica." said Sam restraining herself from starting a fight in front of Molly and Kristina. "This wedding is about making new starts and mending old bridges."

"Whatever my differences with Monica maybe, I owe it to her to tell her myself." said Jason getting up to bail on the uncomfortable situation. "In fact I called her earlier so we should head over there."

"But we'll be starting making plans because we want to get married soon he and of course we'll need your help." said Sam following Jason to the door. "I'll talk to you guys later, ok?"

"Well that could've gone worse." said Jason as they walked on to patio, and then continued getting a glare from Sam. "Ok it was a bad, now do you see why I didn't want to come here with you?"

"Yes I know a fight with Alexis isn't high on your list of fun things to do." said Sam as they walked to the car. "But you did it for me and I love you for it."

"I love you to." said Jason as they got into the car. "Let's just get out of here."

~ 30 minutes at the Quartermaine Mansion ~

"Monica where the Hell is Alice." barked out Edward on the foyer when there was repeated knocking at the front door. "I swear that woman never works but would never let us fire her."

"Oh Edward, would you just answer the door?" said Monica walking in from the living room. "It's probably Jason we spoke earlier and he said he wanted to come here to discuss something important."

"God knows what got into him that he would actually come here." said Edward as he opened the door to see Jason and Sam standing in front of him. "Ah hello Jason, Sam, please come in, it's a pleasure to see the both of you."

"It's good to see you to, thank you for agreeing to meet me Monica." said Jason as they walked past Edward into the foyer. "It won't take too long I just thought you deserved to hear this from me face to face."

"Oh God," said Edward throwing his arm. "Who have you murdered now?"

"You can calm down Edward it's not anything like that." said Sam smiling. "We came here to tell you both that we're getting married."

"You're getting married, that's wonderful." said Monica hugging Jason to which he didn't put up a fight. "I'm very happy for you both."

"Yes isn't it grand, although the bride might want to think about wearing a white bullet proof vest." said Tracy walking down the stairs. "Considering what happened at the public mobster's wedding."

"You know I was thinking about having one built into my dress." said Sam more than happy to go head to head with Tracy. "Although I'm surprised that you care, and you act like you're actually going to be there."

"I see the prized killer of the Quartermaine family has found his perfect low life match." said Tracy sneering. "You must be so proud Monica."

"Shut up Tracy." said Jason in unison with Edward and Monica. "Nobody wants to hear you opinion, and besides you're not invited."

"Monica you and I haven't had an easy relationship in the past but we would like you to come to the wedding." said Jason then he turned to Edward. "And I'd like you to be there to Edward, if not for me, then out of love and respect to Lila."

"I wouldn't miss it Jason." said Edward as they shook hands. "Welcome to the family Sam."

"Thank you Edward." said Sam. "That means a lot to me."

* * *

A/N sorry for the delay I was out of town for a week on vacation and it took that to get this to go the right way. As always ideas for what happens next are welcome, hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading and please review


	8. Monster In Law

**Chapter 8: Monster-In-Law**

"Hey Sonny what's going on?" said Jason walking through the doorway. He had dropped off Sam at her office on the way to the restaurant. "Listen before we talk business, there's something that I've gotta say, as of last night Sam and I are getting married."

"Really? I mean are you sure that it's gonna happen this time?" said Sonny grinning. "I mean you guys have said that a lot and it never end up going through with it."

"You sound like Sam." said Jason. "We had a long talk at dinner rehashed the past the promises made and broke and agreed we won't make the same mistakes again. We're solid, now are you gonna be happy for me or just stand there and bust my chops?"

"I'm happy for you last time I saw you this happy and at peace with a woman was Robin." said Sonny patting his best friend on the back. "I honestly believe you and Sam can make it, congratulations you want a drink to celebrate."

"Uh that'll have to wait." said Jason's cell phone started ringing. "That's weird, it's Alexis, Hello."

"Jason we need to talk, come to my office now." said Alexis before she hung up.

"I tell you Sonny, Alexis is as predictable as the night fall." said Jason. "We told her this morning might as well get going to see what she's gonna try this time."

~10 minutes later at Alexis and Diane's office~

"Ok Alexis I'm here." said Jason walking into Alexis's office to see her sitting at her desk. "I'm surprised you had so much restraint, Sam and I told you we were engaged two hours ago, took you this long to summon me here to run me out of Sam's life once and for all."

"You're a criminal and a constant danger to my daughter." said Alexis getting up and walking around her desk toward Jason. "It was bad enough when Sam said she loved you and now she's marrying you. You've got her kidnapped shot at and nearly killed probably more times than I even know about."

"You know Alexis you may be Sam's mother but it still amazes me how little you actually know about her." said Jason saying exactly what he had been thinking for years. "If you had any idea who Sam is you'd know that she lives her life the way she wants; and that's on the edge with or without me."

"So you're saying that you're not the primary threat in Sam's life?" said Alexis. "Nobody believes that, Jason; not me, not Sam, you can't even convince yourself."

"I'm curious Alexis what's your plan this time around?" asked Jason taking a step toward Alexis. "The results when you used guilt didn't last. When you blackmailed me I got hurt so did Sam and just in case you've forgotten so did you. Ric was your husband and my enemy we forgave each other for that and worse."

"I did what I felt was right to protect my daughter." said Alexis justifying her past action to Jason as well as herself. "I lost the opportunity to watch her grow up; I won't have my daughter taken away again."

"Alexis you are Sam's mother and I respect that." said Jason. "Now we're getting married with or without your blessing; with it would just be easier on Sam. But I am not gonna let her get hurt again especially not because of you so you can either come to terms with this or risk alienating Sam for good."

"You're threatening to turn my daughter against me now?" asked Alexis defiantly. "You'll really try separating Sam from her family?"

"No just warning you Sam has her own mind. She'll make her own choices if you have a problem with her talk to her." said Jason turning to go, and then stopped at the door. "I'm marrying Sam that's a fact Alexis I suggest you get used to it."

"Alexis should I feel threatened that you are speaking with my client?" asked Diane coming through the door. "You're not attempting take over Jason's retainer are you."

"Relax Diane you've still got your job." said Jason. "Alexis and I were trying to figure out our future as a neutral in laws to make Sam's life easier."

"Does that mean what I think it means." asked Diane looking from Jason to Alexis and back again. "Are you and Sam getting married?"

"I gave Sam the ring last night." said Jason giving a slight smile. "With any luck it'll be a short engagement. I have somewhere to be see you two later

* * *

A/N sorry it took so long I had to make sure the confrontaion with Alexis when perfect next is encounters Brenda (who just as a little sneek peek made fast friends with Sam) and Dante (who tries to warn Sam away from Jason NO SUCCESS) As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, and please review, any ideas or suggestions are welcome.


	9. I Keep On Loving You

**Chapter 9: I Keep On Loving You**

"Hey I hear through the grapevine that a good friend of mine is getting married." said Brenda leaning on door frame of Sam and Spinelli's office. "So I just came from Sonny's and I'm wondering now why you didn't tell me you're marrying my ex-husband?"

"Been pretty busy today what with telling Carly, Monica and, Alexis." said Sam getting up from her desk. "Besides, he only asked me last night and I was pretty thrown by it, I almost didn't even say yes."

"Well it's a good thing you did, I know from experience if you turn the guy down you don't get to keep the ring. Speaking of which let's have a look see." said Brenda examining the diamond on Sam's finger. "Whoa I'm officially blinded, and Jason picked that out? It's a lot nicer than the one he made me choose in Vegas."

"If the Jackal may inquire what, the story of Gypsy Rose's wedding and marriage to Stone Cold has long remained a cryptic mystery." piped up Spinelli, from his desk computer. "What was involved on that fateful if not somewhat impromptu wedding in Sin City?"

"Uh to tell you the truth there, Spin, it was pretty painful." said Brenda smirking. "It started with me blackmailing him and ended with us yelling at not only each other but also the poor guy who performed the ceremony. But this isn't about my marriage of inconvenience it's about the woman who's marrying him because she actually loves him, congratulations Sam."

"Thanks Brenda, just so we're clear you have no feelings for Jason at all." said Sam smiling with absolutely no seriousness in her question. "I wouldn't want a friendship to be complicated by me marrying an ex that you actually care about."

"Jason and me?" said Brenda laughing. "Yeah I'll tell you Sam, Quartermaine or Morgan Hell will freeze over before I have any romantic feelings at all for Jason. Hey Spinelli you mind if I steal Sam to go to Jake's to celebrate?"

"Oh, of course, fear not Fair Samantha you leave the offices of McCall and Jackal in very capable hands." said Spinelli. "Most sincere congratulations again on your joyous engagement to my friend and mentor."

"Oh thanks Spinelli." said Sam as she hugged Spinelli and left the office with Brenda. "I owe you one."

~15 minutes later at Jake's~

"Hey heads up brother, ex-wife, and bride- to-be just arrived." said Coleman to Jason as he spotted Sam and Brenda walking in. "Evening ladies it's too bad one of you is gorgeous gals is off the market."

"Hey you." said Sam down next to Jason. "I figured I'd find you here."

"So Jason I hear congratulations are in order." said Brenda leaning against the bar as she received a beer and Sam her usual glass of whiskey. "How about a toast, to Sam and Jason and a marriage for love may it be more successful than ours, congratulations Sam he's your problem now."

"I'll take him." said Sam kissing Jason's cheek. "Cheers, now Brenda could I have some time with Jason?"

"Ok I can tell when I'm not wanted I'll see you guy's later." said Brenda getting up to leave. "Congratulations again Sam, Jason don't make the mistake of letting this one go."

"Good bye Brenda." Said Jason as he Brenda walked out the door. "Sorry Brenda has a habit of saying a too much too often."

"It's okay besides I think she had the right Idea, I'd like to propose a toast to, to you and me." said Sam raising her bottle again. "And our marriage being everything we want it to be and so much more."

"That I will definitely drink to." said Jason tapping his bottle to Sam's glass. "After last night I'm even more impatient to marry you."

"Wait, wait you two are getting married?" said Dante walking up and effectively spoiling the moments. "Well I'd offer my congratulation Sam but given the occasion maybe condolences would be more appropriate. I mean I always knew you were reckless but this is a little extreme isn't it marrying this cold hearted killer."

"Jason don't he's not even worth it." said Sam grabbing Jason arm to stop him from killing Dante "Just so we're clear detective, despite how we feel about each other I honestly believe you care about the girls. You're Molly's cousin and Kristina's brother you've got nothing to do with me."

"Just thought I'd point out some facts." said Dante crossing his arms. "Like the blood money that bought the rock on your finger, in case you forgot that part."

"I said shut up." said Sam hitting Dante square in the face with the rest of the whiskey in her glass. "How dare you call Jason cold hearted he is the more feeling than you will ever be."

"Sam come on, like you said, there's no reason to get worked up." said Jason although he thoroughly enjoyed watching Sam get more beautiful as she got angrier. "Dante, do us all a favor and, get the Hell out of here now."

"I'm sorry." said Sam when Dante walked away. "I shouldn't have lost it with Dante, when I think of what he did to Michael and to you, uh I hate him."

"I hate him to, but I can't help but think that he may be right" said Jason covering Sam's hand with his. "A life with me, a marriage to me will be dangerous sometime I still can't help but think you deserve better than that."

"Where did that come from?" asked Sam shocked. "Jason come on; tell me what's going on with you. the last time I heard you blaming yourself like that for the stuff that has happened to me was when Jerry shot you in Mexico."

"Ok, there's something that happened today that you deserve to know about." said Jason knowing that Sam would never give up before she found out the truth. "Alexis summoned me to her office this afternoon."

"Of course she did." said Sam rolling her eyes. "And what did she say to you exactly?"

"You know the usual," said Jason raising his eyebrows slightly. "I'm a dangerous criminal and you would be much better if you had never heard my name, that every day you spend with me is a day that could cost you your life."

"Does she ever get tired of rereading the same messed up script?" asked Sam. "Just so you know my mom doesn't make my choices for me and neither does anybody else. The life you were talking about is one that's easy and risky tha's not the kind of life I want, and if i did I'd go out and get it. The first thing I wouldd do is leave this God forsaken town. There are plenty of time's I could've and a lot of people told me I should've."

"You're too stubborn for your own good." said Jason smirking. "Running away has never been your style."

"Examples of times to leave Port Charles, how about the night Sonny told me he was going back to Carly, or when I found out I was pregnant." said Sam placing her hand on Jason's face. "What about when I lost my daughter, or Danny. Or when we broke-up, I didn't run away during any of that and nothing that could come our way could ever change that."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about you have never completely given up and you never will." said Jason. "You're right though we've been to Hell and back together and through everything we might have been angry but it's always been there in the back of our heads. After we were so far apart I appreciate it so much more than I did before. I love you."

"I love you to." said Sam. "And let's agree right here and right now to never take what we have for granted ever again."

"I promise."

* * *

A/N Sorry it look so long I was out of twon again and didn't have access to a computer, hope you enjoyed Seeing Dante get a taste of what he's desvered since Jason went to Pentonville ;) Next time starting creating plans for the JaSam wedding As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it, please review and any suggestions are welcome.


	10. Sam vs Alexis Round 99

**Chapter 10: Sam vs. Alexis Round 99**

"You're up early, especially for you." said Jason coming down the stairs the next morning, to see Sam hovering over wedding albums for ideas. "What's got you so focused this morning?"

"Wedding plans, there's a lot of work that has to get done before the day we get married." said Sam, barely looking up. "I need to find a dress and pick colors, and of course make it so our families don't kill each other at the reception. Now you don't have to worry I won't make you handle this stuff, I know this is everything you hate."

"It's worth it, to see how happy it makes you." said Jason sitting down next to Sam. "You know I really don't care about the details as long once it's over we're together and a team for the rest of our lives."

"Of course that's the best part of this whole plan, but I do have to get back to this if that great end result is gonna end up happening." said Sam kissing Jason then going back to the wedding design books. "Really the first thing that needs to get done is pick where we're actually gonna get married. "Now I have a few ideas have you thought any about where you'd like it to be?"

"What about Saint Timothy's? It was where we were gonna get married the first time." asked Jason, he couldn't help but remember the image of Sam in a wedding dress walking toward him. "It's big enough for every one that we actually want there."

"You know that's a really good idea. I'll call and see if they have an opening that would work for us." said Sam. "And I promise I won't refuse to marry you, and say I'm in love with Sonny like I did back then."

"That's very reassuring, and I promise that Carly isn't gonna ruin the wedding with some crazy plan." said Jason then after re-thinking that statement continued. "Or at least I'll stop whatever it is before you hear about it."

"That's all I ask." said Sam gathering up the bridal magazine. "Now I have to go I'm meeting Molly and Kristina then going with Brenda and Maxie to find the perfect dress for me."

"You're not thinking about confronting Alexis are you?" asked Jason slightly worried. "I don't want her making you feel bad for choosing to be with me."

"Hey my mom can do her worst, there is no way this is getting wrecked for us." said Sam opening the front door. "And if she tries anything I know exactly what I'll have to say. That I love her and I want her to be happy for me, but I love you to, and I'm gonna marry you."

"Right well, good luck with that." said Jason giving Sam a short kiss. "I'll have my cell with me if you need me."

~20 minutes later at the lake house~

"Hey mom, are Kristina and Molly ready to go?" asked Sam when she open the door to the patio. "I told them they could come with me to help plan the wedding."

"Yes they told me." said Alexis getting up from the couch. "I think it's really sweet that you're letting your sisters be involved."

"They deserve a lot of the credit." said Sam smiling. "Jason and I were pretty resistant to stuff like being serious or making any big commitments but those girls were relentless."

"Hey that's what little sister are for." said Molly as she and Kristina walked in. "It's our job to make sure that you don't do anything to jeopardize the thing that makes you happiest."

"And I can't tell you how much that means to me." said Sam. "Hey could you guys go to the car? Mom and I have something we need to discuss in private if you don't mind."

"Ok, come on Molly." said Kristina as they headed to the door. "Try not to fight too much."

"We won't," said Sam closing the door and making sure her sisters walked all the way to the car. "I didn't want to do this in front of the girls but, who the Hell do you think you are tell Jason he's bad for me? He told me everything you said to him it's weird I thought you were past trying to keep me away from Jason."

"It's not what you think Sam." said Alexis "I was trying to protect you."

"Oh my God are we seriously back to that?" asked Sam outraged. "How many times have we been over this, that isn't Jason It's the way I live? And now that we're on the topic of risky relationships were you thinking about potential danger while you were doing, whatever that was with Jerry Jacks, or maybe I should call him Mr. Craig."

"I never allowed myself to believe I loved Jerry." said Alexis indignantly. "Being with him was a mistake and I knew that from start to finish."

"Your right that was nothing but a bad impulse for you." said Sam. "Maybe I should remind you that you married Ric Lancing. Mom he is so much worse than Jason could ever be. Now I would never say this with Molly around but he is a lying manipulating self-serving snake in the grass and doesn't live by any kind of code, but that didn't stop you from falling for him."

"If it wasn't for that marriage Molly wouldn't be here." said Alexis. "And you are severely discounting how similar Ric and Jason are. Jason may not scheme as much but he is a much bigger target for violence, and much more likely to get you killed."

"You know Mom, I'm tired of fighting with you about Jason." said Sam reaching the end of her rope. "I get that it's your instinct to protect me from anything you think could hurt me just like you do for Molly and Kristina, but there is a big differnce between me and my little sisters, I'm an adult i do not live with you and I've been making my own decisions romantic and otherwise for most of my life. I love you and I really do think you want me to be happy, but my mind is made up and I'm marrying Jason. I hope that you can accept that, but that's something you are gonna have to figure out for yourself."

"You're making a big mistake Sam." said Alexis, her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Marrying Jason will lead to nothing but you getting hurt in the end."

"That's enough." said Sam walking to the door. "This is really your problem not mine, if you decide that you can suck it up and be happy for me then by all means I want you at my wedding. If you can't let go of arbitrarily blaming Jason for everything then the solution is simple don't come."

* * *

A/N Well there you have it wedding plans are starting little sisters are extatic and controlling mothers are breathing fire. The wedding day will come in just a few chapters and any ideas for how you want it to go are welcome. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and please review


	11. Friends Close and In Laws Far Apart

**Chapter 11: Keep your Friends Close and your In-Laws Far Apart**

"Hey Carly we're here." said Sam as she and the girls walked into Carly's living room. "Ready to have my wedding planned by the woman with more experience than anyone one I know."

"Hey it's helping you isn't it?" asked Carly smirking "I might not be great a marriages, but I what I can do is help throw you and Jason one an amazing wedding. So do you have any possible ideas for time and venue?"

"Uh, well I definitely want it to be soon." said Sam putting the wedding design books on the coffee table and sitting down. "It's gonna be a pretty small wedding, so Jason and I decided on St. Timothy's."

"Wait Jason," said Kristina questioningly. "You're entrusting something as important as where you're gonna be having the ceremony to the groom?"

"It's actually perfect for us, isn't that right Carly?" said Sam smirking, at the memory of Carly's role in her and Jason's failed wedding. "It was where we almost got married when Jason asked me the first time, only this time neither one of us are backing out."

"Oh that's so romantic." said Molly gushing at her sister's love story. "It's almost like going back and having that night turn out the right way."

"Even though I can't do that I'm glad for how it's gonna be now." said Sam with one arm around each of her sisters. "Come here you guys, this time I get to have my family with me supporting me when I have a wedding for all of the right reasons."

"Speaking as someone who has married men for right and wrong reasons, this is the best move you could make." said Carly grinning. "So what do you think of the wedding within the next month, sooner the better and less likely something horrible will happen to derail the wedding."

"For once I completely agree with you, Carly." said Sam. "Jason and I also agreed that we want to get married sooner rather than later. I'm expecting a call back to see if the church has openings."

"Great, so the next thing that needs to be done is guest list and seating chart." said Carly. "Now this is really important, at the reception if we don't get the right people at the right table we're talking Atomic explosion here."

"I know keep away Sonny and the Quartermaine's as far apart as possible." said Sam knowing how right she was. "The most important thing for the reception is that no guests end up killing each other, avoidable drama is the last thing we need."

"Right, since you and Jason both like simple it'll just be family and close friends." said Carly. "So danger zones Sonny and the Quartermaine's obviously. Now that Maxie and Spinelli keep them apart."

"Wait hang on, it's Father Coates, I need to take this." said Sam as her cell phone started ringing. "Hello Sam McCall, yes thank you for getting back to me. September 10th yes that sounds perfect, I'll need run it confirm it with Jason but I don't see any conflict, thank you Father Coates, ok bye."

"September 10th," said Carly when Sam hung up. "Ok, that gives us plenty time, but we do have to get to work."

"You can really plan a wedding in under a month?" asked Kristina sounding impressed. "Isn't that a little too soon for everything that needs to get done?"

"Oh sweetheart I don't think you really know who I am." said Carly grinning. "I'm Carly Benson, Quartermaine, Corinthos, Corinthos, Corinthos, Corinthos, Alcazar, Jacks. Trust me if there's one thing I know how to do is plan a wedding quickly."

"Well then we do need to start working." said Molly flipping through pages.

~Two Hours later dress shopping with Brenda and Maxie~

"Ok I'm counting on you two to help me out." said Sam a little nervous looking at all the wedding dresses, they had already informed the store manager not to disturb them. "I don't really have experience with this. "

"Not to worry we're here for you." said Brenda. "The three weddings that wore those dresses I may have gotten stood up and left, but I still looked fabulous."

"Yeah me to," said Maxie smiling. "While I didn't actually marry Spinelli but I loved that dress. The second most important thing in a wedding is the dress you wear."

"Right and this is why you guys are here with me." said Sam smirking. "This really isn't my thing I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Hey what about this?" said Brenda holding up simple spaghetti strap dress. "Cute classy uncomplicated, what do you think?"

"Know it looks like the dress I was wearing the night I got shot." said Sam shaking her head. "I don't want Jason to have any bad flashbacks on our wedding day."

"Okay what do you think of this one?" asked Maxie showing Sam her selection. The dress was had beading flower designs and with a single over the shoulder strap."It would be fabulous on you."

"Don't know I've never been the flower design kind of girl." said Sam wanting the dress to suite her personality. "Oh my, I think I just found it"

"Well don't keep us in suspense go try it on." said Brenda rushing her to the dressing rooms. "You can't make a final decision without seeing what it looks like on you."

"Ok but I really have a good feeling about this one." said Sam from inside the fitting room, and then coming out. "Ok be honest what do you think?"

"Oh my God." said Maxie, Sam was wearing a strapless ankle length dress with a slit up the side and a perfect non floral pattern of embroidery. "You were made to wear that dress."

"She's right Sam." said Brenda. "You look fantastic."

"You really think so?" asked Sam, she just couldn't stop smiling. "Well then that settles it this is the dress I'm getting married in."

* * *

A/N There it is plans are moving ahead and Sam has her wedding dress, next will be the last effort to persuade Alexis to come to the wedding, then rehearsal dinner then wedding day ;) As always thanks for reading please review hope you enjoyed it and any suggestion or ideas are more than welcome


	12. Your Attorney or Mine?

"Hey how's the planning going?" asked Jason on his phone outside Kelly's, calling Sam. "Between Brenda, Carly, and Maxie you probably have a pretty big headache by now."

"It's not that bad." said Sam on the other end of the line. "We actually got a lot of stuff done, which reminds me I got a call from Father Coates and they have an opening on September 10th."

"Sounds great," said Jason, "Brenda's not trying to have the spotlight be on her is she?"

"No in fact she helped me a lot." said Sam. "And I actually found the perfect wedding dress for me."

"Ah, I see," said Jason. "Any chance I could see it on you early?"

"No absolutely not." said Sam very seriously. "No way are you seeing this dress, until I walk down the aisle in it."

"Ok, I understand, but suddenly the 10th can't come soon enough. I'll talk to later, bye." said Jason hanging up, after thinking for a moment dialed again. "Diane I need to meet with you, no it's about the wedding and it's important. Ok I'll see you at the penthouse in twenty minutes, thank you."

"So I take it the rumor going around town is true." said Lucky walking up. "You and Sam are getting married."

"Yeah I asked her, gave her the ring, and she said yes." said Jason. "We're getting married next month."

"Congratulations, Jason, I mean it." said Lucky offering a hand, which Jason shook. "For what it's worth, probably not much, I'm happy that it's working out for you."

"Thank you Lucky, I appreciate it." said Jason sincerely. "And for what it's worth I'm sorry it didn't work with you and Elizabeth."

"Thanks, but it was time for us to move on from each other." said Lucky turning to go. "Congratulations again,"

~ 15 minutes later at the Pent House~

"Diane thanks for coming." said Jason opening the door to see his pit-bull attorney. "Now the reason I wanted you to come is about when Sam and I get married."

"Yes I had suspected this." said Diane briskly. "I can certainly draw up a pre-nuptial agreement that will benefit both you and Sam."

"Wait, no that's not what I called you here for." said Jason stopping from legal babble. "It's a personal issue that needs to be addressed. Alexis was less than enthusiastic when we told her the news and now she's actively trying sabotage our chance to get married."

"We both know that Alexis is a stubborn control freak." said Diane. "That being said, what is it that you need from me and can I file it as billable hours?"

"Diane I'm asking you to talk to her." said Jason trying to avoid a headache. "From what I can tell you and Alexis are friends and she values your input. Look Alexis's opinion of me is never going to change, and I wouldn't care if it didn't mean Sam getting the short end of it."

"So you want me to risk Alexis putting a literal spin on the phrase 'shoot the messenger'?" asked Diane attempting to understand the request. "All right for the sake of a nuclear marriage and as a favor to you, I will see what I can do. Just so you know this is going to cost you, my usual fee and then some."

"Thanks Diane," said Jason. "I think you are one of the only people who could get through to Alexis, especially in this situation."

"Keep in mind Jason, this is an attempt to get Alexis to be supportive to her daughter." said Diane walking out the door. "I make no promises on the result."

~30 minutes later at Alexis and Diane's office~

"Alexis there is something very important that you and I need to discuss." said Diane walking into the room. "My client and your client have a chance to get exactly what they want and deserve, and it is your job as an attorney and a woman to put your person feelings aside in the best interest of the client."

"Do you want to catch me up here?" asked Alexis highly confused. "What are talking about?"

"Jason and Sam." said Diane simply. "They are getting married and it is my understanding that you didn't exactly congratulate your daughter on her engagement."

"Would you?" asked Alexis indignantly. "Imagine if it was your daughter marrying someone like Jason, would you be calm and supportive that she was spending her life with someone who is as dangerous as Jason Morgan?"

"I understand you're concerned, but this is not about you." said Diane. "Sam's life with Jason makes her happy, and might I add that whenever they get in to a risky situation they are able to provide ample back up for each other."

"Wait a second," said Alexis as the thought dawned on her. "You said your client, Jason told you to come here and talk me into supporting this travesty didn't he?"

"He may have made the request, but you know I can't violate attorney client privilege." said Diane vaguely, and then receiving a look from Alexis continued. "Alright he did but it was only because are not considering the possibility that this could end well and it is hurting the very daughter you say you want to protect and make sure is happy."

"I of course do want her to be protected and happy." said Alexis noticeably giving in. "But does it really have to be with Jason Morgan."

"I'm sure my mother wouldn't have picked out someone like Max Giambetti for me either." said Diane. "But you can't change who someone wants to be with. So can you swallow that enormous pride of yours and attend your daughter's wedding?"

"I guess it would mean a lot to Sam." said Alexis hesitantly. "Of I'll call her later and tell her if am still welcome I'll be more than happy to come."

"great, shoe sale here I come."

* * *

A/N there you have it you can get whatever you want with the help of a good lawyer. Next chapter Best man and maid of Honor are chosen then rehershal dinner and then the JaSam wedding day will finally be upoun the good messed up people of Port Charles. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggetions are welcome


	13. Ask the Mini Me's

**Chapter 13: Ask your Mini-Me's**

"Hey Jason you got a minute?" asked Michael when Jason opened the door. "I don't want to catch you at a bad time, I mean again."

"No your fine, Sam's at her office." said Jason knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I actually wanted to talk to you come in."

"Oh uh, this doesn't sound good." said Michael walking passed Jason. "What's wrong this time? Did I do something that I just forgot about?"

"No it's not bad news for a change." said Jason closing the door and walking to the couch. "Here take a seat, I proposed to Sam, she accepted, so we're getting married."

"Wow that's awesome, congratulations Jason." said Michael hugging his uncle. "So how did my mom handle the news when you told her? I'm surprised she didn't say anything to me about it."

"She took it better than I expected." said Jason truthfully. "Of course I think in Carly's mind if she doesn't tell you then it's not really gonna happen."

"Right doesn't mom hate Sam?" asked Michael. ""I remember when I was younger she got really tense whenever she was around Sam, was it over dad or you."

"At the start it was over Sonny." said Jason thinking back to a time that he and Sam barely tolerated each other. "I don't want know how much you remember but Carly and Sonny imploded again and that when he spent his time with Sam. Sonny decided to stay with your mom you and Morgan, and that left Sam alone and pregnant."

"Yeah I remember that you said the baby was yours and Sam moved in here." said Michael. "Now I know that you probably didn't give her much choice. But then her baby died, you guys got together for real a little while after that right?"

"That's right." said Jason nodding. "Our relationship has never been smooth sailing, but since we got back together things are better than they've ever been, and nothing including Carly is gonna stop us from getting married."

"Be careful my mom might take that as a challenge. Just tell me when and I'll be there." said Michael grinning. "Might stop mom from having a total melt down."

"Yeah, Sam and I chose the date this morning, September 10th at Saint Timothy's." said Jason. "But you wanted talk about something, is everything ok?"

"Well I'm fine but I'm kind of worried about mom." said Michael concern all over his face. "Since her plan for getting revenge on Dante and Lulu for what happened to me went south, I don't know what she'll do next."

"I'm definitely keeping an eye out on the situation." said Jason, Carly's plans always made him nervous. "I need you to do something for me, just stay out of trouble, focus on being free and let me take care of your mom."

"If anyone has a hope of doing that its you." said Michael getting up from the couch. "Especially when she realizes you marrying Sam means she won't b top priority, get ready for fireworks."

"I have years of experience of how Carly operates." said Jason following Michael to the door. "I can handle whatever she's got coming."

"Good just wanted to let you know." said Michael leaving. "Congratulations again."

~Over at McCall and Jackal PI~

"Absolutely if your partner is defrauding you I can definitely be able to find out." said Sam on the office phone then hearing the knock at the door and seeing her sisters. "Yeah come in, yes I have you contact information and I'll call you back with any new developments. Hey guys thanks for stopping by."

"Oh Sam, I love your office." said Molly looking around the room. "It's very vintage private detective."

"Thanks Molly, that's actually why Spinelli and I picked this place." said Sam smirking at the memory of Spinelli's very specific requirements. "So I need you guys to help me with a very important part of my wedding."

"Ok what do you need?" asked Kristina. "We totally want to help you any way we can."

"Ok first I want to say I love you both very much and I appreciate everything you've done for me and Jason in the last year." said Sam. "Now I want both of you in the wedding. And I think I found a way to decide maid of honor."

"You've picked maid of honor already?" asked Kristina. "So what did you decide?"

"That we should take turns being maid of honor when we all get married." said Sam. "That way we all get to do it once and no feelings get hurt."

"Ok that's fair, I think Kristina should be yours." said Molly whole heartedly. "I'll take my turn when she gets married."

"Are you sure Molly that might never happen at this point?" asked Kristina skeptically. You worked harder than anybody to push Sam and Jason together."

"No I did my job getting them here." said Molly smiling. "I'm happy just being a bride's maid."

"Molly that's very mature of you." said Sam hugging her little sister. "So how bout it Krissy, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will." said Kristina. "So Jason's best man it's my dad right?"

"Kind of goes without saying, they've been like brothers for years." said Sam giving a weak smile. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah but I'm not doing this to be closer to dad." said Kristina firmly. "I'm doing this because you're my sister and I love you."

"I love you to." said Sam. "Ok I've got some stuff that I need to get done so I'll see you guys later."

~2 hours later at the Pent House~

"Isn't that where you where you were when I got up this morning?" asked Jason walking in seeing Sam sitting on the couch writing something. "If you're gonna be this busy until we get married I like the idea of eloping to Hawaii more and more."

"Relax it won't be that bad." said Sam smiling. "I already told Carly we want Chinese at the reception, ordered the flowers, and asked Kristina to be my maid of honor."

"It's good that stuff got taken care of fast." said Jason sitting down next to Sam. "The less time we spend planning the more time we get to spend together."

"My thoughts exactly." said Sam as she kissed Jason; unfortunately as the kiss deepened her phone went off. "Every time, uh sorry it's Alexis. I'll let it go I've said everything I have to say to her today."

"No take it, could be important." said Jason hoping Diane came through for him. "Really answer it."

"Alright." said Sam answering her phone. "Hello,"

"Hi Sam," said Alexis on the other end of the line. "I've been thinking about what you said today and if you still want me there I would very much like to come to your wedding."

"Of course I still want you to come." said Sam surprised. "thanks I appreciate you calling and telling me that, I'll talk to you later."

"Good news?" asked Jason as Sam hung up. "Did Alexis decide to support your decisions for once?"

"Yeah she said she wanted to come to our wedding." said Sam highly confused by what her mother had just told her. "Did you have something to do with this, I mean you were pretty adamant about me taking that call."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Jason then seeing Sam's look opted for the truth. "Fine I asked Diane to talk to her into coming to the wedding, I knew how hurt you would be if Alexis refused to come."

"You had your attorney settle this, that's sweet of you." said Sam smirking. "But I want you to promise me that you won't do that again and let me you'll let me handle my relationship with Alexis."

"I promise, now enough about Alexis." said Jason trying to see what was on the notepad. "What are you working on?"

"Uh one of the last things we need to do is figure out if we're writing our own vows or going traditional." said Sam taking the paper before Jason had a chance to read it. "I started writing them in case we decided not to say the tradition al vows, but I get if I you don't want to do that."

"No Sam I promised you that everything you want at our wedding." said Jason not letting her give anything up for their wedding day. "And that includes saying our own vows in front of our friends and family during our wedding. And before you say it I do not feel obligated I'm doing this because I want to."

"You really are the greatest."

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long but I was on vacation and just got back. next time I promise will be the the rehearsal dinner and and then the wedding day As always thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are welcome.


	14. Prep and Party Crashers

**Chapter 14; Preparations and Party Crashers**

"So we're good on the plan tomorrow?" said Jason at his office on the phone with Sam the day of the rehearsal dinner. "We sneak out of the reception the first chance we get then take the bike straight to the cabin."

"Yeah it's gonna be nice going there and not being distracted by the idea of losing you to Pentonville." said Sam glad that Jason bought the cabin after he was released. "As long as we can get away without Carly noticing it can be just you and me, and then take the jet to Hawaii."

"Yeah it's the having to wait that's bothering me." said Jason thinking of Sam finally being his wife. "So you are getting ready to go to Hawaii?"

"Yeah my stuff is ready to move back in with you, just getting everything together for our honeymoon." said Sam smiling at the words that at one time she never thought she'd experience. "Which reminds me I have the orange bikini and the tropical print one any ideas of what other one I should pack?"

"The black one." said Jason automatically the image of Sam clear in his mind. "Just so you know you won't be in it long."

"That's something I'm definitely looking forward to." said Sam smiling. "That and two weeks in Hawaii, nothing but you and me, and the beginning of the rest of our lives together."

"You won't be disappointed I promise and I want to make you happy forever." said Jason. "Do we really have to do this rehearsal dinner tonight?"

"Yes we do, and the girls cornered me into saying I would be at the lake house tonight." said Sam apologetically. "So our next night together will be our first night as husband and wife, I have to go so I'll see you in a few hours at the church."

"Ok, see you then." said Jason hanging up his phone.

"I need to speak with you immediately." said Diane firmly. "This is as your attorney, and more importantly as a woman."

"Ok Diane you have my attention." said Jason eyebrows raised. "What is it that you feel that's wrong now?"

"I've recently been informed that Robin, Brenda, and Carly will be in attendance at your wedding." said Diane in her usual warning tone. "Jason it is in bad taste to invite three past women you were involved with to your wedding."

"Hey it's on Sam's side to." said Jason smirking slightly. "Both Jax and Sonny are coming. So that's four people five if you count Brenda from our combined past that we've agreed we're just fine with being there."

"You had better hope that this isn't an omen." said Diane. "You may recall Sonny had the same predicament when he was to about marry Kate Howard."

"I don't think one had to do with the other." said Jason honestly. "As for what happened to Kate I'll be taking extra precautions for security."

~4 and half hours later at Saint Timothy's Church~

Sam got to the church early and walked into the empty sanctuary and walked up to the altar where she with Jason stood over six years ago.

GHGHGHGHG~ Flashback to JaSam 2004 almost wedding ~GHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Hearing the music start and seeing Jason turn as she walked passed Edward Sonny and Carly and stopped right next to her. After Carly's plan failed Jason gave her a warning look as the ceremony restarted.

"I Jason take you Samantha to be my wife." said Jason his usual stone face combined with the slightest bit of caring. "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath, as long as we both shall live."

GHGHGHGHG~ Flashback ended back to the present ~GHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"Sam," said Jason quietly behind her. "Sam, hey what are you thinking about?"

"The night when we almost got married." said Sam smiling turning to face Jason. "You know I didn't even like you back then, but you still looked really good."

"So did you." said Jason moving Sam's shorter hair out of her face. "None of that's gonna happen this time we love each other and we're getting married for all the right reasons."

"I just saw Father Coates's car pull up." said Sonny closely followed by Carly, Alexis, Molly and Kristina. "You guys ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yeah we're ready." said Sam as the two walked toward the others. "In fact I think we've been ready for a really long time."

"Good evening everyone." said Father Coates walking in and they all walked to the front. "If everyone is ready we can get started. Now so Molly and Jason you'll be up here when the ceremony starts, then Sonny and Kristina as best man and maid of honor you'll walk down the aisle together followed by the bride. Sam when I address you would you like me to call you Sam or Samantha."

"Yeah let's go with Sam," said Sam smiling. "These days nobody calls me Samantha and gets away with it."

"Ok, Sam it is, the next thing is the bride walks down the aisle." said Father Coates looking from Sam to Jason. "Ms. Davis you'll answer when I ask who gives away the bride away. You've said that you want to say your own vows would you like to practice them now?"

"Uh, no." said Sam making eye contact with Jason. "I think we'll say them for the first time tomorrow."

"Ok, then Jason, Sonny gives you Sam's ring which you put on her finger." said Father Coates. "Then Sam Kristina gives you Jason ring and you will do the same. And finally I will pronounce you man and wife. Jason you'll kiss your bride and I'll introduce you to the guests as Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

~ Over at the Corinthos restaurant~

"Hey Conan, I that was my brother." said Milo, talking to the eager waiter. "He said the boss, Jason and the rest of the wedding party just left the church and are on their way over here."

"Yes finally," said Conan happy until a bump into the bodyguard made him drop the stack of place cards. "Uh oh, Mr. Morgan told me this needed to be the exact order of who is seated where."

"Relax, you can just pretend that didn't happen." said Milo picking up the cards and giving them back to Conan. "There's no need to tell Jason, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Hey is everything okay?" asked Jason as he and Sam walked in. "You guys look tense what's, uh what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing." said Conan putting the cards on the tables. "Making sure everything goes right for this very special occasion."

"Thank you Conan we appreciate it." said Sam smiling at her fiancée. Once people started to arrive there was immediate tension Edward was seated next to Sonny, Carly next to Alexis and Mac as her date had Spinelli on his other side, arguments erupted within minutes. "Uh, Jason you see what I see?"

"Yeah this is exactly what I didn't want to happen." said Jason as the volume of the room climbed. "We need to the situation defused and fast, can I get everyone's attention."

"Jason you know that's not gonna work, let me." said Sam whistling to effectively silence the room. "There you go."

"Thanks, ok obviously there was a mix up with the seating arrangements." said Jason looking form at the disaster pairings. "Listen up we don't want there to be any trouble, so if you hate the person you're sitting next to then move."

Once people moved away from the danger zones dinner was able to pass without any unneeded drama. "First off I'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us." said Sam after everyone was finished eating. "Jason and I are very grateful that despite whatever happened in the past everyone came to support us tonight and tomorrow on the most important day of our lives."

"Sorry I don't think that's gonna happen." said Ronnie walking in with an officer behind him. "Jason Morgan where were you two hours ago? There was a torching one of Johnny Zacchara's vessels sounds like the kind of thing you would handle personally, right commissioner."

"Oh come on this is ridiculous." said Sam having lost her patience with the crooked cop. "We all have alibis, two hours we were rehearsing for our wedding tomorrow."

"Sam don't waste your breath." said Jason keeping her from starting a fight for no reason. "Look you want to try to railroad me for something I didn't do be my guest, I'll be back in two and a half weeks. Diane do your job here please."

"Commissioner Scorpio there is major problem here." said Diane standing up addressing Mac. "You need to rope in your reactionary detective who is continually attempting frame an innocent man."

"In fact you are right counselor." said Mac standing up. "Detective Domestico you are out of line and we will discuss this at the station tomorrow."

"In the mean time no one wants you here." said Jason taking a step toward Ronnie. "Get out, and don't you ever talk to Sam like that again."

"If you're hungry I could get you a to-go order." piped up Conan.

"Conan," said Sonny sternly. "Not the time."

"Sorry."

* * *

A/N Sorry for the delay, the next chapters will be 100% percent wedding day where the events transpire in true JaSam fashion (not giving away any more than that) As always Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed please review and any suggestions are welcome.


	15. The Real Deal

**Chapter 15: Knowing the Real Deal**

"Hey, you," said Sam answering her phone at Kelly's the next morning. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you to." said Jason on the other end of the line. "Did you have fun with Molly and Kristina?"

"Yeah, I did. Those girls managed to talk about the wedding till I passed out" said Sam picking up her coffee. "Every things ready at the church I'm just at Kelly's getting some coffee, before I head over."

"Ok, Sonny gave me a long speech last night after the party." said Jason. "All about marriage and how to make sure that a wife is happy."

"Ah, I see." said Sam biting her lower lip slightly. "So it was a do as I say not as I do talk. He would be the expert on that topic."

"Yeah," said Jason. "I didn't ask for it but you know Sonny."

"I have to go, I'll see you in a few hours." said Sam hanging up the phone, as Michael walking up to the counter. "Hey Michael, how's it going?"

"I'm doing good." said Michael. "A little surprised to you here, doesn't the bride have like a million things to do the day of the wedding?"

"Trust me Michael between Molly Kristina and Maxie all I have to do is show up." said Sam, taking a sip of coffee. "I'm really glad you can come today, Dante's pretty."

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about it." said Michael, eyebrows slightly raised. "I managed to convince him that this was about as normal as our family events are ever gonna get. You know if I haven't said it I'm really happy that you and Jason are getting married."

"I appreciate that thanks Michael, you mean the world to Jason." said Sam smiling as her cell phone alarm went off. "Oh, I'm sorry this thing is definitely getting shut off before the wedding. That's weird it's an email from the office."

"It's still open?" asked Michael confused. "I would have thought you were under enough stress today."

"Yeah it's from Spinelli." said Sam. "He says to get over there ASAP it must be important. This is something that I need to take care of fast I'll see you at the church."

"Ok," said Michael, as she walked away. "Oh Sam, welcome to the family."

"Thanks Michael."

~2 and a half hours later at Saint Timothy's church~

"Yeah, come in." said Jason when there was a knock at the door of the church where he was getting ready. "Monica, I'm glad you made it."

"How are you feeling?" asked Monica walking in. "Any nerves about getting married."

""Not really, I just can't believe this is finally happening." said Jason in front of the mirror fixing his tie. "It's been years since the first time I asked Sam to marry me, but you know one thing after another happened to keep us from going through with it."

"Well I'm glad you found a way to get here." said Monica genuinely happy for Jason. "I want you to know that I'm very proud of you and I know Alan, Emily, and Lila would be proud you to."

"Thank you Monica." said Jason. "I don't really say it but, I'm very lucky to be your son."

"I made a lot of mistakes with you, Emily, and AJ." said Monica thinking about her children. "But looking at everything, I see the man that you've become on your own, and I'm very happy for you."

"I think Emily was right." said Jason remembering his sister's commitment to the family. "So much has happened between us, you being here means a lot to me?"

"I wouldn't have missed it." said Monica hugging her son. "Congratulations again, Jason."

When the ceremony started Jason and Molly took their places in front with Father Coates. Sonny and Kristina walked down the aisle together, and although Kristina tried her best not to show it Jason could tell she enjoyed being close to her father. When the music began the congregation stood to follow Jason's gaze as Sam entered. She looked beautiful but as she walked toward him Jason couldn't help but notice something was off, she wasn't wearing the compass necklace he gave her before he went to Pentonville, and as she walked toward him she moved in a way he'd never see before.

"You may be seated." said Father Coates as Sam stood next to Jason. "We are gathered here today for the joining of two people in holy matrimony, who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do." said Alexis, standing up.

"Marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently discretely in accordance with which it was instituted by God." said Father Coates looking from Jason to Sam. "It has taken time for the bride and groom to get to this day, but the fact that they able put past mistakes behind them, is a testament the love they share and the bond that grows stronger every day. Jason and Sam have decided write vows of their own and I will let Jason begin."

"I um, I tried writing stuff since I agreed to this." said Jason taking Sam's hands. "Every time I started it all just sounded crazy, that's when I realized that's exactly what it was. With us in the beginning I never expected to like you let alone love you as much as I do. Between the night that we stood here years ago and now through the crisis and the lulls we've stuck together. All the hurt and the lies everything that could have kept us apart, it didn't work and through forgiveness re-building trust and finding our way back to something that never really went away. I feel more for you than I thought I ever could. We've been family sine before we even wanted to be, in fact come with me."

"What?" said Sam very confused. "Jason what's going on?"

"Play along." whispered Jason. "Everybody, I'm sorry Sam and have something we need to discuss privately. If we could just have a moment this won't take very long."

"Jason what the hell is going on?" asked Sam as Jason lead her into the back room and closed the door. "you just humiliated me in front of all of our friends and family."

"We're alone you can cut the act." said Jason looking her dead in the eye. "I just went through all the history I share with Sam how long did you think you could fool me Alicia Montenegro?"

A/N I'm sorry I couldn't in good conscious let the wedding go off with out a hitch. For the record I'm STILL a JASAM fan and they will get to that happy day eventually but for now on to the world of Doppelgangers and crazy family plans

I also apologize for the delays in post I recently have some surgery proformed and recovery has taken more out of me than I expected.


	16. WHERE IS SAM

**Chapter 15: Where is Sam?**

"Uh, Jason are you feeling alright?" asked the woman who looked identical to Sam. "Why would you bring up Alicia? It's been what four, five year since the last time we saw her on that god forsaken island?"

"Still trying to salvage the lie." said Jason seeing the truth for what it is. "But the problem with that, you've been made, you're not Sam I know it you know it so why don't you just admit it?"

"Jason I don't understand." said doppelganger Sam. "You know me, I'm the one your marrying."

"Shut up." said Jason in a deathly cold voice. "If your Sam then I want you to prove it."

"What are you talking about?" asked the double confused. "What you want a sample of my DNA before you'll believe it's me?"

"No, nothing so complicated." said Jason his eyebrows raised. "See I know that to pull this off you must have done your homework on Sam's life. The snag for you is most of our connection and everything we've gotten past together nobody ever knew about but the two of us. So I want you to tell me something that only Sam and I know."

"Like what?" smirked Sam's look-a-like. "Our anniversary? Or some other piece of history that in reality doesn't really matter?"

"Now I'm sure you haven't forgotten this because I know I never will." said Jason studying her face carefully. "Where were we the first time we ever met?"

"Um we were at the park," said Ali staring to get nervous. "You know even though I tried my best to hide it I was attracted to you from the first time I saw you."

"First off no she wasn't, and your wrong." said Jason his suspicions confirmed. "Sam and I met handcuffed in the integration room of the PCPD. The con is over Ali, you weren't very good at it anyway."

"Fine your right I'm Alicia Margret Montenegro." said Ali allowing her true voice to return. "I'm curious how you saw through me so quickly."

"You may look like Sam but at a second glance there isn't anything a-like at all." said Jason beginning to circle Ali, an interrogation tactic that usually worked. "The way you walk is arrogant, Sam has a mixture of survival and a confidence she's earned. There's a fire in her eyes that you can't con your way into. Your not wearing the necklace that she hasn't taken off since i gave it to her months ago. Most importantly when I was standing up there talking about the past we share you weren't going back with me, I could see it in your eyes you were hearing all it for the first time."

"So you really do love her." said Ali, crossing her arms. "Hope she knew how lucky she was while she had the chance."

"Enough games Ali." said Jason eyes flashing. "Tell me who found you to replace Sam and what they plan on doing to her."

"Ok the two of you have had enough time." said Alexis walking in without knocking at all. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on as if this day wasn't enough of a travesty?"

"We were getting to that Alexis." said Jason rolling his eyes. "Look this is gonna sound crazy, but this isn't Sam it's just a cheap imitation."

"Who are you calling cheap?" asked Ali indignantly. "This happens to be your girlfriends dress."

"Jason, explain this to me now." said Alexis turning to Jason as soon as she heard Ali accent. "Start by telling me who that is, why she looks exactly like my daughter, and how you know her."

"Alexis Davis this is Alicia Montenegro." said Jason thinking back on the long complicated story. "I can't explain why she looks like Sam. Um do you remember when it came out that Dr. Asher Thomas was AJ's killer?"

"Yes, before you got sick." said Alexis trying to remember. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sonny said after that Sam and I needed a vacation." said Jason starting to pace. "We were held hostage and Sam was forced impersonate her to get her fiancé's money. Which reminds me, I thought you were in jail for his murder."

"There was a man he came to me said he get me released if I came replaced Sam left you at the altar and told everyone that I was getting out of this town for good." said Ali. "Not that I needed much convincing I was rotting in that prison because of you and Sam."

"You weren't in prison because of us, you killed your fiancé and got caught." said Jason. "Who sent you here?"

"He said he was Sam's uncle." said Ali. "Cassadine something, Valentin Cassadine."

"Oh, my God." said Alexis through shock. "Are you sure, the brother I never knew has my daughter?"

"What does this mean Alexis?" asked Jason not having much knowledge of dealing with the family. "What does a long lost Cassadine want with Sam?"

"What Cassadine's always want?" said Alexis knowing existence of the psycho gene. "Revenge all Valentin wants is pay back on our family and the Spencer's."

"Jason what's going on?" asked Carly walking in before Jason could respond. "Seriously everyone out there is getting antsy. If you're calling off this wedding you'll have quite a bit of explaining to do you a lot of people"

"Oh, shut up." said Ali not having experience with Carly's. "How on earth does anybody deal with you?"

"Wow." said Carly looking from Ali to Jason. "Jason details please?"

"Long story Carly." said Jason taking a deep breath out. "That isn't Sam she's been kidnapped, I need you to tell everyone out there without sounding the alarm that the wedding is being postponed, and I need you to tell Spinelli to go to the office and wait for my call."

"ok." said Carly turning and walking out.

"What happens to me now?" asked Ali looking from Alexis to Jason. "Are the two of you turning me over to the authorities for kidnapping?"

"No," said Jason then meeting Alexis's eyes seeing that she agreed. "You're coming with us; we can't risk Valentin knowing you've been made. Alexis we need to work together for Sam's sake."

"I agree." said Alexis accepting that neither one of them could afford to try rescuing Sam alone. "We need to gather information before we go anywhere."

"Ok the people who know the Cassadine's best are Lucky and Nikolas." said Jason running a hand through his hair. "I'll go to Lucky and you should probably take Molly and Kristina back to Windermere, with Nikolas for their protection until Sam is found."

"That's a good idea." said Alexis fearing for her remaining daughters, as well as Sam. "He's probably taken her out of the country already; then I'll meet you at the airport."

"Ok," said Jason walking to the door then turned back before leaving. "Alexis we're going to get her back."

~20 minutes later at the PCPD~

"Lucky," said Jason walking straight toward the goateed detective. "I need to talk to you right now."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be getting married today?" asked Lucky eyieng the suit that Jason was still wearing. "What happened this time?"

"Maybe the bride got smart and left him at the altar." said Ronnie. "Probably didn't want to end up like Claudia Zacchara. You know what they say sleep with the devil and you wake up in hell."

"Shut up Domestico." said Jason he was at the end of his rope as it was. "I don't have time to deal with you today. Lucky I need to speak with you now, can we talk alone? I don't want to risk someone overhearing."

"Ok, we can talk in interrogation 1." said Lucky said as they walked into the room and closed the door. "What's going on? Ok give it to me from the top, under normal circumstances you probably would've been off somewhere with Sam getting started on your marriage by now."

"Sam's been kidnapped." said Jason. "The wedding had started and it wasn't until I was saying my vows that I realized that the woman standing in front of me wasn't Sam."

"Is that some kind of metaphor?" asked lucky then seeing the look in Jason's eyes. "it that was literal how could a woman look so much like Sam that she managed to fool everybody but you?"

"Emily was raped, by a man with her husbands face." said Jason out of sheer frustration of having to answer the same question again. "Lucky we both know that it happens."

"Connor Bishop." said Lucky remembering encountering his brother's own doppelganger. "Ok you made your point, so what's this woman's name.

"Ali Montenegro and long story short she is a dead ringer for Sam who we met under bizarre circumstances five years ago." said Jason. "I confronted her alone and after a minute she admitted it."

"I'm assuming she told you who sent her." said Lucky slightly confused as to why the enforcer came to him. "Don't you have a standard game plan for when this happens? Track them down save the hostage and usually have one less rival by the end of it."

"Exactly except this situation isn't normal." said Jason. "When she told me and Alexis the name was Valentin Cassadine. Lucky I need your help this isn't my game I don't know the rules."

"Valentin, are you sure?" asked Lucky. "Last year when my dad and Helena were taken we figured Valentin was behind it. Jason this guy is seriously dangerous, even Helena was scared of him."

"Ok you said he abducted Luke." said Jason trying to think straight. "Where did he get taken, that might be where he has Sam."

"Cassadine Island in Greece." said Lucky. "You're gonna need to be careful not a lot of people can successfully pull one over on the Cassadine's. Fortunately we both know Sam is a fighter to the end."

"That's what worries me." said Jason more to himself than to Lucky, and turning to go. "As soon as she can think of it Sam will probably be trying a plan that could either save her life or get her killed. So what you're saying is that I have to make the right move and right now that's working with Alexis."

"Jason wait." said Lucky following Jason into the squad room. "There's one more thing you should know that code you live by doesn't apply to the Cassadine's trust me on that. Wjat they do to outsiders is nothing compared to if your ufortunate enough to have that blood in your viens. Valentin won't hesitate to hurt Sam if her usefulness runs out."

"Ok, I get it." said Jason fully comprehending the warning. "If you think of anything else that would help would you let me know?"

"Yeah, good luck." said Lucky as Jason rushed out. "You're gonna need it."

"You're not seriously helping that guy are you?" asked Ronnie dumbstruck. "He's a mobster, you're a cop, there has to a line drawn somewhere. Why are you working with that thug?"

"That thug is worried sick about the life of the woman who was abducted by a very dangerous man on what was supposed to be their wedding day." said Lucky getting annoyed. "I do care about whether she lives or dies to her and Jason happens to be the very good at tracking people down."

"But, if a woman has been kidnapped wouldn't it be best to bring in the feds?" asked Ronnie. "Those are the people trained to deal with hostage negotiations, and not have anyone die."

"You don't get it any cops would more hindrance with this one." said Lucky. "I don't condone what Jason does or how he lives his life but through many sticky situations we have learned to have a mutual respect for each other."

~10 minute later at the cemetery~

"Hey Lila I was supposed to marry you mom today." said Jason sitting down on the grass next to the head stone that read 'Baby Girl McCall'. "Before I could someone abducted her. I made a promise to Sam a long time ago that I would keep you both safe. I'm making that same promise to you that your grandmother and I are gonna bring her back. But you have to do something for me while I'm working on that, your mom needs you now more than ever. I'm counting on you t watch over her until I find her and I swear to you I will bring her home safe." Jason stopped and closed his eyes as the logical part of his head told him talking to Sam's daughters grave wouldn't help at all. That powerlesness was immediately silenced by his heart that screamed that if anything would make a difference then it would be asking the spirit of Sam in the life that never really died. "She's gonna come home."

"Jason," said the voice of Brenda behind him. "I'm sorry I don't mean to bother you."

"No, I'm fine." said Jason, standing up and wiping his eyes where tears waited to fall. "What are you doing here?"

"Consider it returning a favor; you've always been there for me whether I wanted you there or not." said Brenda giving a weak smile. "What Carly said didn't make sense I wanted to make sure you were ok, why are you here?"

"This is Sam's daughter, she would've been like my daughter." said Jason looking back down at the head stone. "I just needed to come here before I left."

"Jason you're gonna find her." said Brenda. "There's nothing that can break that connection that you have with Sam, even I know that. And if you need reminding of that fact then just think about that little girl."

~30 minutes later on the jet~

"What did you get from Nikolas?" asked Jason sitting across from Alexis and Ali, all of whom were back in normal clothes. "Is there anything that would help us on Valentin, or where he's taken Sam?"

"He said we should go to Cassadine Island." said Alexis. "The whole family knows there's an underground dungeon below the house, partly because the majority of us have been trapped in it at one time or another."

"Lucky told me the same thing." said Jason. "Ok, Greece it is."

* * *

A/N there you go the most unlikely pair working together to save Sam. hope you liked the incorporation of JaSam history. Next time you get to see where our girl sam has been taken and what creepy uncle V's plans are for her. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are more than welcome ;)


	17. My Creepy Valentine

**Chapter 17: My Creepy Valentine**

"We should be landing in about an hour and a half." said Jason staring out the window when Alexis jolted awake and asked how close they were. "I spoke with Spinelli and he the office was broken into and an e-mail had been sent to lure Sam there. According to her cell phone record I was the last one to talk to her."

"What did you just say?" asked Alexis. "You had Spinelli hack into Sam's cell phone records?"

"That's not the point right now Alexis." said Jason shocked at the question. "Sam knows that I would never tell him to do that unless it was an emergency. Her being kidnapped two hours before our wedding counts as an emergency."

"You're right I'm sorry." said Alexis. "I've spent so much time warning Sam that she'll get hurt with you and now she's in even more danger than ever because of me."

"Placing blame won't help Sam, and if she heard us talking about this she would tell both of us that this life was her choice." said Jason having to take a deep breath to avoid losing control of his emotions. "What's important now is getting to Sam before it's too late."

"I agree." said Alexis glancing at an unconscious Alicia. "the difficult part will be making the switch."

"We might not need to." said Jason. "You said that according to the record this guy was long dead right? When I get my hands on him, Valentine will pay."

"Valentin." said Alexis correcting him.

"Whatever."

~Where Sam is being held captive~

"Do you Jason take Sam to your wife?" asked Father Coates. "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath. To honor and cherish, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live."

"I do." said Jason looking at Sam like she was the only woman in the room.

"And do you Sam take Jason to be your husband?" asked Father Coates turning his attention to the bride. "For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. To honor and cherish forsaking all others as long as you both shall live."

"I do." said Sam saying what she was too afraid to six years earlier.

"If anyone has a reason these two not to wed speak now or forever hold your peace." said Father Coates.

Sam followed her plan to give Alexis a look of warning, as she turned everything went black. All she could see was a shadowed face of a man leering at her. "What's going on? Jason?"

"Wake up." said a voice as Sam opened her eyes to see the man from her nightmare. "Hello Sam glad you could join us."

"Where am I?" asked Sam it took her about two seconds to realize her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were bound together. "Who are you, how do you know my name."

"I am your uncle, and host Valentin Cassadine." said Valentin. "Welcome to the sanctuary of your grandfather Mikkos."

"I thought all my mom's brothers were dead." said Sam. "Wasn't it Stefan and Stavros?"

"The two sons that my father embraced." said Valentin bitterly. "Even your mother Natasha or Alexis as the world has come to know her was allowed to live in his home."

"Ok, I understand that, you got abandoned." said Sam hoping that the longer she kept him talking the more information on his plan. "But if you want payback on the Cassadine's I don't understand why grab me? Wouldn't Nikolas be more useful leverage?"

"That's why." said Valentin sitting down on a chair opposite Sam. "You have the instinct that your cousin does not. I know all about your childhood, my sister gave you up for adoption when you born and because of that you were forced to learn how to survive."

"Oh I get it, Nikolas was raised by his uncle." said Sam comprehension dawning on her. "Because I was given away I'm more likely to turn on my, sorry our family. Where are we, how did we get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Valentin genuinely curious. "You were unconscious for longer than I expected."

"It was my wedding day." said Sam quietly. "I had some time so I went to my office because… You, you set me up."

~Flashback to 14 hours ago~

"Spinelli what's the big emergency." said Sam opening up the door to the office, not seeing her partner. "Spinelli come on it's not like I don't have enough to worry about today."

"Sorry your friend isn't here." said a familiar voice as the door closed. "Hello Sam, surprised to see me?"

"Alicia what are you doing here?" asked Sam shocked to see her doppelganger. "What's going on?"

"You're about to get what you deserve for leaving me to rot in that prison." Said Ali, who Sam noticed had changed her hair to be identical hers. "I've had five years of waiting for this day to come."

"What are you saying?" asked Sam at the moment Valentin appeared from behind the desk and before she could think to fight back injected something into Sam's arm effectively knocking her out.

"What have you given her?" asked Ali, as they let an unconscious Sam fall into a chair.

"It won't hurt her. This will keep her like this for as long as I need." said Valentin. "You know how I want to proceed correct?"

"You want me to impersonate Sam at her wedding, break up with her fiancée, and convince everyone that I'm leaving." said Ali. "To what end I really don't care, as long as this is the end of our business."

"It will be."

~End of Flashback~

"You, you drugged me." said Sam. "I've been held hostage enough times to know that

"Yes, indeed I did." said Valentin. "I am sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances."

"Yeah when most people want a family reunion they make a phone call. "There's a lot better chance of me being on your side than if you take the time to kidnap me."

"Oh, Sam wouldn't it be better to be my ally than my prisoner?" asked Valentin. "Get revenge of your own on the mother who abandoned you and gave you to a con artist who used you for his own gain."

"I've heard that the Cassadine's are insane, but you are flat out delusional." said Sam. "Someone is gonna realize eventually that your plant isn't me. It's probably gonna be my fiancée Jason Morgan and when he get here you're a dead man."

"You believe that if you want, but if Alicia has her instructions." said Valentin standing up. "After she leaves him at the altar she'll make it clear that you're leaving Port Charles forever. No one is coming for you."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Sam as Valentin turned to leave.

"There's other business that needs my attention." said Valentin. "You may need this time to consider my offer."

Then she heard the door shut in the darkness. "Of course I would get abducted on my wedding day." Said Sam allowing tears of fear to fall, she could still feel the weight of her the compass around her neck. "Jason please, please find me. You know me better than anyone see through Alicia and figure out where I am."

* * *

A/N uh oh Sam's in quite a bit of trouble question is are Jason and Alexis going to the right place? will they be able to get to her in time or will it be too late? As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed please review and any suggestions or theories are welcome for consideration


	18. On the Whim of Madness

**Chapter 18: Whim of madness**

"Ok so what's the plan? We break in and avoid the guards then what?" asked Jason as he Alexis and Ali stepped onto the island. "You said the Cassadine's have a secret underground prison."

"No my name is all we need to gain access." said Alexis. "I grew up on this island, which gives me much more pull with the staff than my half brother has."

"Excuse me this is private property." said a man who appeared to be the butler as he walked up. "What business do you have here?"

"I am Alexis Davidovich, here to discuss an urgent matter with Madame Cassadine." said Alexis. "Tell Helena that Natasha wants a word."

"Madame Cassadine is very busy." said the butler. "She is not to be disturbed."

"That's perfectly fine Anton." said Helena approaching them. "I'm curious as to why my step daughter has taken the time to come here, as well as her choice of traveling companions. So Mr. Morgan Natasha Sam what brings you so far from home? Oh of course there is something very wrong with your daughter."

"How do you know that?" asked Jason his eyes narrowed.

"From the limited interaction that I have had with Sam I saw the fire inside of her." said Helena looking Ali up and down. "This is not the young woman who impressed me while she tried to con her own family out of _The Courage _fortune years ago. Although I must admit it's an impressive forgery."

"Is this woman insane?" asked Ali looking from Alexis to Jason.

"Yes she is. Tell me now Helena who is in the cell down stairs?" said Alexis. "Don't look at me like that you old witch, the one you trapped me in when I was thirteen years old."

"Ah I hate to disappoint you, but I am holding no one captive." said Helena walking inside while Jason Alexis and Ali following her. "If you don't believe me you're more than welcome to see for yourselves."

"Oh, we will, my daughter has been taken by Valentin it's not a leap to believe you were involved." said Alexis as the three walked down the flight of stairs. "I swear to god Helena if Sam is hurt in any way, you will have me to answer to."

"Alexis I had nothing to do with your daughter's abduction." said Helena as they entered the dungeon. "You see there has been no one here since Luke and Tracy were released. However if Sam is with Valentin she's in even more danger than if I had taken her myself."

"Yes a warning coming from a hag is very comforting." said Alexis taking out her cell phone and dialing it. "Where are you? Ok I'm on Cassadine Island I need your help. Great I'll see you in half an hour."

~30 minutes later in the port~

"Ah Natasha, Jason Sam, it's good to see you." said Luke obviously deep in his own cover story. "What brings you to this beautiful country?"

"Really Luke," asked Alexis eyebrows raised. "Going back to the old 'Vonschemmerman' again?"

"Hey that is Dr. Vonschemmerman to you." said Luke dropping the accent. "So what are you guys doing here? Usually the mother-in-law doesn't accompany the couple after the wedding. I heard you got married congratulations by the way."

"There wasn't a wedding Luke, Sam was abducted." said Jason hoping he wouldn't need to explain the circumstances again. "This is nothing but the replacement sent to the church."

"Not another clone." said Luke rolling his eyes. "Ok, what's the dragon lady have to do with this, Natasha?"

"She denies knowing anything about it." said Alexis. "There was no evidence of her in the cell."

"Then why were you at the lair of the Russian Adams family?" asked Luke. "What's the connection?"

"Valentin is using her for revenge." said Alexis. "I don't know where else he would take her."

"And you need my help because nobody can get into a Cassadine's head like me." said Luke stroking his goatee. "Let's see he's Mikkos bastard right? If a family connection is what he wants then he'd go to your psychotic father's personal fortress. Natasha are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"The Ice Princess Island." said Alexis, eyes widening. "Valentin has Sam in Argentina."

"Take it from someone who knows nothing good ever comes out of that place." said Luke. "Best example the weather machine."

~Ice Princess Island~

"If your boss sent you in here to get me to break, don't waste your breath." said Sam, when she an unfamiliar man come into the room. "Sorry to disappoint, I don't do damsel in distress and I will not beg for my life."

"Olivia," that was all he said. As he walked toward Sam studied him closely. He was about six foot lean with chin length straight brown hair. His eyes kind of reminded her of Jason's but without any of his warmth, they were cold and disconnected "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Um I think you have me mistaken for someone else." said Sam wondering if this could get any stranger. "My name's not Olivia, its Sam, Sam McCall."

"I was told you didn't remember our life, but I couldn't believe you wouldn't recognize me." said the man sitting down on the chair opposite Sam. "I apologize for the handcuffs but given your current state I couldn't risk you escaping. Olivia look into my eyes and you'll remember who I am and what we shared."

"Is there something in the water here?" said Sam eyes narrowing. "Or are really just as crazy as Valentin?"

"Do you really have no memories of us?" asked the man placing a hand on Sam's cheek which she shook off. "You act like you've never even laid eyes on me before."

"That's because I haven't." said Sam. "And now that we're on the subject who are you."

"I am Caleb Morley."

Dun Dun DUN

* * *

A/N this story has taken yet another turn this time it's into the land of sexy Vamps. will Sam fall for Calebs spell like Livvie did? Will there be a couple pairing showdown Calivia vs JaSam and most importantly Will Jason and Sam EVER get married? you want to know then keep reading. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are more than welcome.


	19. Remember the real you

**Chapter 19: Remember the Real You**

"Look I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before." said Sam. "And I don't have amnesia; I was just abducted from my office, in Port Charles New York, on the day I was supposed to marry the love of my life."

"What happened to you sweet heart?" asked Caleb. "You have no recollection of us falling in love, or our wedding when you promised we would never be separated."

"I can't remember a place where I never was." said Sam seeing that Caleb was a man that wasn't going to listen to what he didn't want to hear. "I can see that you're in love with this woman whoever she is, but it's not me."

"You couldn't be more wrong." said Caleb standing up and walking behind Sam's chair tips of his touching her shoulders and running chills down her back. "I am in your heart the same way you are in mine. Fate gave us a way to grow together before and it will again. We are made for each other Olivia I have always known that and in time you will realize it once again."

"Yeah somehow I doubt that." said Sam, rolling her eyes. "I'm very clear on who the man I love is."

"Alright, tell me about him." said Caleb sitting back down. "I'm serious, does he treat you right?"

"He treats me like an equal." said Sam allowing herself to think back. "I trust him more than I ever thought I could trust anyone. He protects me and he knows I can handle myself. Even when we were planning our wedding all he wanted to show how much he loves me."

"So this man you say you're in love with is he the kind that goes out of his way to make you feel special?" asked Caleb. "Will he bring you home flowers just because he can?"

"No, Jason's not good with big gestures." said Sam, smiling as she thought about all of the small special moment they'd shared together over the years. "I'm not either really we're much better at simple. Chinese food on the couch, rides on his motorcycle that last all night."

"It sounds like Jason has given you a good life until now." said Caleb. "In time you will re-discover what we had was so much more life changing. I guarantee you'll not find yourself having to compare."

"Uh, I know I won't because you're nothing alike, Jason has a heart." said Sam realizing that getting her to open up was nothing but a tactic to break her. She couldn't let that happen. "You may have the same color eyes as Jason but when I look in his I see the kindest man I have ever known, that I love with all my heart. I can tell by this conversation alone you might talk a good game about love but all you really care about is yourself.

"That will soon come to change Olivia." said Caleb as he kissed Sam which she quickly pulled away from. "I'll be back soon my love."

"Wow, that is one sick puppy." said Sam to herself when Caleb shut the door behind him. "Ok, Sam you're in some serious trouble here. Just don't panic and you'll find a way out like you always do. Hopefully Jason is already figuring out where I am for now I'm on my own."

"I understand you've had a visitor." said Valentin walking in with a woman behind him carrying what looked like formal gowns. "Caleb tells me you were even less receptive of his advances than I warned you would be."

"He thinks I'm some woman named Olivia." Said Sam then her eyes widened as she came to understand. "Of course he does because that's what you told him. That explains why he refused to believe I am who I said I was."

"Caleb is a man looking for lost love, his wife vanished years ago and all he needs is for that void to be filled." said Valentin walking over to a bow on a nearby table. "Our agreement is simple after you help me I will help return the memories Caleb thinks you lost, and then I will turn you over to him."

"You seem to be forgetting one detail," said Sam needing to make her position on the scheme known. "I love my sisters and my mother why would I help you destroy them?"

"Sam you're very beautiful." said Valentin opening the box and taking out what was, as far as Sam could tell a large diamond. "Are you actually foolish enough to think you have a choice in the matter?"

"What is that?" asked Sam feeling more and more unsettled with every word Valentin spoke.

"This is the great treasure of the Cassadine's." said Valentin turning to show Sam. "This diamond is known as the Ice Princess; it was lost for decades until our friend Caleb did me the favor of retrieving it. Did your former lover Lucky Spencer ever tell you what he experienced at the hands of Helena when he was held on the island off of Argentina that was named after this particular stone which by the way is where we are right now."

"He told me that Helena messed with his head." said Sam thinking back to what little Lucky said about that time of his life. "It was all a way to make Luke and Laura pay."

"That's correct," said Valentin. "She used this to get Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr. under her control, combined with a machine of my father's own design the result I've heard are brilliant."

"You're going to try to brain wash me like Helena did Lucky." said Sam genuinely fearful now. "That's way I will take down the people I love and then just let you hand me over to that guy without a fight. Don't you think he might just figure it out when I do a 180 and do anything I'm told?"

"No, I'm not worried about that at all." said Valentin un-cuffing one hand forcing Sam to rise and then re-cuffing her hands behind her back. "The whole reason he's allowing you held like this is for me to return you to how he remembers dear departed Olivia. Caleb."

"Ok, then who's she?" asked Sam eyeing the woman standing in the shadows. "What's all of this stuff for?"

"Caleb was not pleased with your attitude earlier." said Valentin. "He's requesting you share a meal with him, this is Talia she will help you prepare."

"No thanks." said Sam. "If that's my only option for food I'd rather starve."

"It's a very simple invitation." said Valentin. "If you're worried about a poisoning take comfort in the fact that you're no use to me or Caleb if you're dead."

"Well you are holding me captive you can't really blame me for being suspicious." said Sam sarcastically. "But that's not why I'm refusing to do this; I won't be a willing part of this sick game of yours."

"Oh trust me my niece this is no game." said Valentin his eyes void of any feeling at all. "You really should be nicer to Caleb, he can be a very gentle man in the right circumstances and he loves you."

"Uh no actually he loves the woman that you convinced him I am." said Sam. "You're plan is insane, if you think that's I'm not going to fight every step of the way for who I am your delusional."

"I admire you determination I really do." said Valentin walking to the door. "But I'm afraid you been out matched. Caleb is waiting I advise you not to keep him waiting."

"Your never gonna win." said Sam as determined as ever. "I know my own heart and I know where I belong, and it's sure as hell not here."

"You keep telling yourself that." said Valentin opening the door. "You see this guard; just in case you get any ideas about trying an escape he will be here to prevent that from happening."

~20 minutes later in the dining room~

"Ah, Olivia." said Caleb as Sam was escorted into the room by the guard. "I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation for dinner."

"Well I wasn't exactly given a choice." said Sam raising her eyebrows, as she was forced to sit down at the table. "I'm curious after our conversation I thought I made myself clear. I'm Sam McCall and if you were listening to me at all then you would've heard that I want no part you or what you have to offer."

"As a matter of fact I was listening." said Caleb sitting down on the other side of the table. "You said you feel most at ease eating Chinese food with Jason, I just want you to be comfortable around me."

"So your answer is having Chinese food with you." said Sam looking at the table seeing all the things she was used to coming out of white take out boxes. "And then what, I'll decide that I don't want the life I've made for myself?"

"You'll remember that the bond of love between us is more important to you." said Caleb. "Now will you trust enough to eat the food you are being offered? I know the scent must be enticing to you since you haven't had anything to eat in so long."

"I'll give you this much is does smell really good." said Sam taking a hesitant bite. "Not bad."

"I'm glad you like it." said Caleb. "All I want is to make you happy."

"You've said that." said Sam, they didn't say anything until they were finished eating. "So what happens now?"

"That all depends on you." said Caleb standing up and walking over to Sam. "This is all your choice and right now I'm asking you politely, will you dance with me."

"Fine I really got nothing much left to lose." said Sam standing up. "The way my life's going right now, it couldn't get much worse."

"It's all ok Olivia." said Caleb one hand on Sam's shoulder the other on the small of her back. "Do you understand now that this is where you belong? Here in this moment with me."

"Trust me I know exactly where I belong." said Sam, thinking back to every time she had ever danced with Jason. The night that jason brought her home drunk to the Pent House from Nikolas and Emily's wedding and they had kissed for the first time. And more recently when Jason had invited her to dinner and proposed to her. As Sam mulled over her memories Caleb saw the opportunity to move in, when he initiated the kissed Sam was forced out of her thought s and immediately put an end to it. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious." said Caleb trying to kiss her again. "You want it, I can feel it."

"No get your hands off me." said Sam moving away from Caleb. "Look I've told you this and I'm going to keep saying it till you get it, you try saying all the right things and with Olivia whoever she was they obviously worked, but my heart belongs to a man named Jason Morgan."

"For now any way." said Caleb taking a step back. "Guard, take Olivia to the room that has been prepared for her."

"You won't be joining her sir?"

"No," said Caleb turning back to Sam. "You're not ready yet, but the time will come when you are."

"Whatever." said Sam turning her back on Caleb. "If he says to take me somewhere just do it, this guy is insane."

"Your room Ms." said the guard opening the door to the dimly lit room.

"So what do I get handcuffed to the furniture again?" asked Sam sarcastically walking in. "I suppose those are your orders right?"

"All I was told was to lock the door behind you." said the guard. "Good night madam."

"Oh my god." said Sam sitting down on the end of the bed. "Jason, I really need you to get here. I love you but I can't do this on my own for very much longer."

* * *

A/N So Sam is still Sam but how will she keep up her strength with Mr. Vampire Manipulator pulling every stunt he could possibly think of. Alexis and Jason are still on there way and things are escalating quick look for an apearance from the one who brought Jason and Sam together in the first place, and it won't be long now for the fight between the last two Cassadine siblings left, and the ultimate Showdown when Jason Morgan and Caleb Morley meet Sam's fate is determinedand the question will be answered once and for all which pairing is better Calivia or JaSam. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are welcome.


	20. The Guardian

**Chapter 20: The Guardian**

"No Nikolas I don't think Helena had anything to do with Valentin resurfacing." said Alexis on the phone as the jet made its way across the Atlantic Ocean. "I know she's not to be trusted but the look of fear in her eyes at Valentin's name wasn't an act. I talked to Luke and we believe we have a lead on where Sam is being held."

"But if they're not in Greece where else is there to look?" asked Nikolas quietly so Molly and Kristina wouldn't accidently overhear if they walked into the room. A Cassadine ego is too large to go somewhere they don't have an advantage.

"You're absolutely right." said Alexis. "Which is why we think he took Sam to Mikkos's lab, off the coast of Argentina."

"It's been a long time since I thought about that place." said Nikolas. "Should I fly down and assist?"

"No, I need you to make sure Molly and Kristina are safe." said Alexis. "Valentin is unpredictable."

"At least with Helena we know what we're up against." said Nikolas as he saw Kristina walk into the room. "Hold on a minute Alexis."

"Is that my mom?" asked Kristina. "Can I talk to her?"

"Of course." said Nikolas handing her the phone. "Alexis I'm gonna give you to Kristina now."

"Mom have you found Sam yet?" asked Kristina. "Molly and I are really worried."

"Not yet sweet heart." said Alexis. "But we have a lead and are on our way there right now."

"Be careful, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to." said Kristina. "Hey can you put Jason on?"

"Ok, Jason its Kristina." said Alexis. "She wants to talk to you."

"Kristina." said Jason taking the phone.

"Jason I know you have a lot on your mind right now." said Kristina. "But Sam says you always stick to your word, so I need you to promise me that you'll find her and bring her back safe."

"I promise." said Jason hearing the desperation in Kristina voice. "Listen I don't want you to worry too much ok? I'm going to make sure Sam comes home soon."

"Thank you Jason." said Kristina. "I get why Sam trusts you so much."

"What you can do now to help Sam is take care of yourself and Molly." said Jason knowing the girls meant the world to Sam. "The thing about your sister is that she's a survivor but I don't think she could handle it if anything to you two. I'll tell what I'm gonna do when I find Sam the first thing I'm gonna do is tell her how much you and Molly love her."

"That was probably the best thing you could tell her." said Alexis when Jason hung up the phone. "You gave her hope that Sam can take care of herself and she's gonna get her sister back."

"If there's one thing I know about Sam is that she's been through worse than this and lived to tell about it." said Jason. "She has amazing survival instincts that have gotten her out of more than one close call."

"She's resilient, that I do know." said Alexis. "But she's never really been up against the family before. I'm worried what could happen to her since she's alone with Valentin."

Jason didn't say anything as a response only thinking to himself. "It's a good thing she's not completely alone." He recalled visiting Baby Lila's grave before meeting up Alexis, and even though every bit of proof said that asking a head stone wouldn't help the situation Jason felt in his heart that only the little angel he once held in his arms as a still born could protect her mother until he managed to get to her.

~Ice Princess Island~

"Mom wake up." said a voice as Sam felt herself being shaken awake. "Mom you need you to get up right now, I have something to tell you."

"What's going on?" asked Sam, as she opened her eyes she saw a scared looking teen-aged girl. She had a small build raven hair and big brown eyes, Sam couldn't help but see a slightly darker skinned version of herself at six-teen. "Who are you?"

"It's me mom, your daughter Lila, it's been a long time." said Lila hugging Sam. "Hey are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost, oh sorry bad joke."

"This is impossible." said Sam looking the spirit of her daughter up and down. "I lost you years ago, how can you be sitting here talking to me right now?"

"Mom I died, but you didn't lose me and you never will." said Lila with a small smile. "I'm here because I'm a part of you and you need me to be here right now. I don't have a lot of time, but I need to tell you Dad is coming here to save you."

"Sonny?" asked Sam suddenly fearful. "Why is he coming, are you trying to tell me something happened to Jason?"

"Did I say my biological father?" asked Lila slightly irritated. "No Jason would've been my dad just like you told him. The man that got you pregnant wasn't the man that was there for you. Jason supported you during your pregnancy and kept you from falling apart as he mourned me with you."

"I don't think I would have Jason if it weren't for you." said Sam tears in her eyes. "He loved you; he loved you as much as I did."

"I know and he loves you." He stopped by my grave before he left Port Charles to start searching for you. He made that same promise that that he made to you years ago, that nothing is gonna stop him from bringing you home safe."

"Same old Jason." said Sam smirking. "So he probably told you that we were supposed to be getting married."

"Yeah he said you were grabbed before that could happen." said Lila. "The thought of something happening to you is scaring the hell out of him. He's even teaming up with Grandma Lexi."

"Wait, Jason and Alexis are working together?" asked Sam shocked. "They must be really panicked if that's happening."

"They decided getting you out of this hell hole is more important and their grudge match." said Lila. "They're coming and they know about uncle Valentin but they don't know his exact plan or about that creeper Caleb."

"Great so it's not just me." said Sam. "You get those men are insane."

"And Valentin is gonna try to make you Caleb's brainwashed arm candy, yeah." said Lila. "The other reason why I'm here, for the plan to work they're banking on you not being strong enough to hold on to yourself. Think about all your family, remember me, Dad remember Molly and Kristina and get your strength from us. All of us are part of you, I need you to fight for that on to that. Promise me Mom."

"I promise." said Sam hugging her daughter. "Your dad gave me the strength to fight for you a long time ago, now you're giving me what I need to fight to get back to him."

"That's exactly what I want, for you to fight like hell to get your life back." said Lila. "It's more important than ever that you stick to those rough and tumble guns of yours."

"Wait why's now different?" asked Sam as Lila slowly started to disappear. "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry I have to go." said Lila. "If you need me again I'll be back, don't worry, I love you Mom."

"I lovee you to." said Sam as she watched her daughter vanish. "Lila!"

"Olivia it's alright, you were only dreaming." said Caleb stepping out from the shadows. "You're safe; whatever was haunting you while you slept is gone now."

"For the last time my name is Sam and the only thing haunting me right now is you. That and being trapped here." said Sam sitting up. "That dream was the best thing I've seen in days. What are you even doing here? I thought you said that I wasn't ready whatever that means."

"I heard you cry out." said Caleb sitting down on the end of the bed. I apologize my curiosity is getting the better of me, whom may I ask is Lila?"

"A girl who single handedly changed my life for the better." said Sam, knowing that telling Caleb that she lost her child was one more thing he would use to get her to break. She promised Lila that wouldn't happen. "She died before her time."

"She obviously meant a great deal to you." said Caleb. "I'll leave you to rest."

"Huh, I made a promise sweetheart." said Sam when Caleb was gone. "Whatever happens I'll be ok with Valentin, Caleb, and their army of flying monkeys until your dad and grandma get here."

* * *

A/N Sam has her strength back and and now she's reall gonna need it because things are going from bad to worse. As always thank for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are welcome.


	21. Fights on the Island

**Chapter 21: Fight on the island**

"Are you ready?" asked Alexis as she Jason and Alicia walked into the abandoned fortress. "We have one shot at for this to work."

"Let's do this." said Jason pulling out his gun. "And Ali don't you even think of double crossing us."

"You have me convinced." said Ali. "If you don't kill me Valentin will."

"Quiet, somebody's coming." said Jason as they heard footsteps approaching. "We're no use to Sam dead." Jason hid long enough to grab Talia the servant girl from behind. "One word and you won't live to regret it." said Jason covering her mouth as they moved into the side room. "Promise you won't scream and I'll let you go. Who are you and where is your boss."

"I am Talia, Mr. Cassadine hired me to take care of the woman here." said Talia in broken English. "Please don't hurt me."

"We don't have a reason to hurt you." said Alexis feeling like a true Cassadine for one of the first times in her life. "Just tell us where Valentin is."

"Wait Alexis, we might be on to something." said Jason processing what Talia had just said. "This woman, is she about 5 foot 4, dark hair with brown eyes."

"Yes she was determined that needed no tending to." said Talia. "Mr. Cassadine says she's deeply troubled."

"That's Sam." said Jason. "Please I'm her fiancé tell me where she is so I can bring her home."

"She can't go anywhere." said Talia. "She must receive treatment."

"What do you mean treatment?" shrieked Alexis at the top of her lungs. "What is Valentin doing to my daughter?"

"Shh, keep it down Alexis, do you want this whole island to hear you?" said Jason the door behind them suddenly opened and they saw a block headed guard. As he shouted that there were intruders Jason shot him dead. "Well they know now."

~In the lab where Sam was being held~

"What was that?" asked Valentin to himself then turned to Caleb. "I'll go take a look, stay here with her until I return?"

"I can't go another minute without Olivia." said Caleb staring at Sam who was once again handcuffed to a chair. "You have already ran the machine and produced the serum why don't you use it now?"

"If given incorrectly she could die." said Valentin. "You being too eager to have your love returned could be the reason you lose her forever. Don't do anything with the serum without my instructions."

"It won't be long now my love." said Caleb when Valentin left, his hand stroking Sam's shoulder. "Soon you will return to me fully, and we will have the life I promised you. Very soon Olivia you will remember a greater love than anything else you ever dreamed of."

"My name is not Olivia for the millionth time." said Sam skin crawling at his touch. The odds were slim to none, but Sam still hoped that Jason and Alexis were the unwelcome guests, that what Lila had said was right and she was supposed to be saved. "But you are right about one thing, I'm close to being with the love of my life again."

~Meanwhile with Jason Alexis and Ali~

Jason Alexis and Ali were now far from the dead guard, were hiding in a small room. After checking that the coast was clear they re-entered the corridor. "Now what do we do?" asked Jason. "How much do you know about the layout of this place?"

"Honestly not very much, I was confined to Greece until I was sent to school." said Alexis looking around slightly desperately. "Sam could be captive anywhere on this island."

"You're right about that Natasha." said Valentin as he appeared. "It's good to finally meet you sister, the last of Mikkos's children left standing. And you must be my niece's fiancé Jason Morgan, Sam was right that it wasn't her at your wedding. Hello Alicia."

"Where is she?" said Jason, gun raised pointing at Valentin. "I don't know what this grudge is and I really don't care, tell me where Sam McCall is."

"She didn't exaggerate, Sam was determined that you would know where to look for her." said Valentin grinning. "I'm you're too late my plan is already in motion, there's nothing you can do to help her now."

"If you're dead, Sam will be safe." said Jason aiming the gun square at his chest. "Why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

"If you do Sam will be in greater trouble." said Valentin, back against the wall.

"What does that mean?" growled Jason. "Tell me what you've done to her."

"There's a lab one floor down." said Valentin out of self-preservation. "Third door on the right.

"Alexis you got this taken care of?" asked Jason backing away slowly. "The sooner I find her the sooner this whole thing ends."

"I can handle my brother." said Alexis revealing a knife. "Go get to Sam."

~I'm the lab with Sam and Caleb~

"I truly do hate doing what must be done." said Caleb walking to the second door in the shadows. "It's the only way to return you to who you really are."

"Where are you going?" asked Sam as Caleb opened up the door. "Valentin told you to stay here until he comes back."

"I don't take orders from Valentin or anybody else." said Caleb. "I must get something before you return to me."

"I won't be here when you get back." said Sam, trying to work a small piece of wire into the lock of the handcuff. She had almost gotten it when she heard footsteps approach the door Valentin walked out of, the door swung open and to her relief she saw Jason standing there. "Jason, you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"Sam, thank god, are you ok?" asked Jason rushing toward Sam and helping release her. "Sam I was so scared that I was too late getting here."

"No Jason I'm, I'm alright." said Sam, wrapping her arms around Sam the instant she was able to. "How did you find me? I was so worried, with Alicia and everything?"

"What that I wouldn't notice the difference between you and that clone sent to be you." said Jason his arms tight around Sam. "Don't worry I saw through her before she could do any damage with your life. I realized what was going on when I was in the middle of my vows."

"I'm so sorry Jason that was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives." said Sam tear falling from her eyes as quickly as they formed. "And I wasn't there."

"Hey don't do that to yourself, you didn't ask for this." said Jason rubbing her back softly. "We'll take care that when we get back to Port Charles."

"Going home sounds like heaven." said Sam taking a deep breath assuring herself this was real. "There has been some really messed up stuff going on around here."

"We'll talk about that on the jet, Alexis should be waiting for us." said Jason. "Come on; let's get you out of here?"

"You're not taking her anywhere."

* * *

A/N Ah so close but Jasam aren't out of the woods yet now they have to deal with Crazy Caleb the Vamp he's the last thing that stand between them and happy ever after question is can they defeat this challenge and stay together? Just to be clear I Am STILL And Always will be a die hard JASAM FAN. Small preview expect at least one more apearance from teen aged Lila to help Sam and possibly even apear to Jason in his time of need and support. As always hope you enjoyed thanks for reading please review and any suggestions are welcome.


	22. JaSam vs Calivia

**Chapter 22: Calivia vs. JaSam**

"Who are you?" said Jason taking a step in front of Sam. "It doesn't matter it's over, and now I'm taking Sam home to Port Charles."

"The name is Caleb, you must be Jason I've heard much about you." said Caleb walking toward them."Olivia I know you, tell him that what you really want is to stay here with me."

"What the hell is he talking about Sam?" asked Jason looking back at Sam. "Who's Olivia and what does it have to do with you?"

"Don't bother to use logical thinking Jason I've been trying that since they brought me here." said Sam seeing Jason's confusion. "I'll explain, he thinks I'm his long lost wife and the reason I don't recognize him is because I have amnesia. Valentin had a deal, I do what he wants then he would turn me over to Caleb."

"Did they hurt you." said Jason raising his gun. "You said you were alright, but it sounds like you were in a lot of trouble."

"I'm a little on the weak side." said Sam. "But all things considered I'm fine, besides it's not like it's the first time I've been taken hostage."

"I would never do anything to hurt you." said Caleb focusing on Sam. "I am only doing what is necessary because I love you Olivia."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT." shouted Sam angrily. "Just let me leave, nobody has to get hurt."

"I'm sorry I can't do that." said Caleb. "I've had to live without you for too long my love; I will not allow us to be separated again. After time passes you'll realize once again that your home is where I am."

"You won't allow it, don't you think that choice should be up to her?" asked Jason narrowing his eyes at Caleb. "Sam, you were serious when you said this island was crazy."

"Why are you making this so difficult Olivia?" said Caleb grabbing Sam's arm. "You have never treated me with so much resistance."

"Get away from her." said Jason as his fist collided with Caleb's jaw sending him to the floor. "You're never gonna put your hands on her ever again."

"I hope that was worth it Jason." said Caleb hand on his face. "That's the last free shot your gonna get." Caleb lunged at Jason forcing him to drop his gun as both men hit the ground.

Jason quickly regained the advantage on Caleb as he pinned him to the ground. "Sam run." said Jason as he struggled to keep Caleb under control. "What are you waiting for get out of here?"

"Not gonna happen Jason." said Sam. "You've never left me when I was in trouble and there is no way in hell I'm about to run now."

Trying to prevent Jason form getting himself killed protecting her from Caleb Sam rushed to grab Jason's abandoned weapon to break up the brawl. At that moment Caleb managed to escape Jason's grasp as Sam reached the gun he got his hands on the syringe of the drug Valentin created. Jason was paralyzed with fear as he saw Caleb inject Sam and her crying out with a small sharp scream before falling to the ground. "Sam! What did you just do?" roared Jason as he knelt down next to Sam's limp body. "What the hell was in that?"

"I don't know." said Caleb horrified that Valentin's warning was coming true. "Cassidine told me that serum was what would return her me."

"Here's some shocking information Cassadine's a liar!" shouted Jason before his focus to Sam brushing away her hair from her face. "Sam come on don't do this to me, you are the fiercest woman I have ever met. We did not go through ten different types of hell for you to check out on me now."

"Olivia, you have to believe me," said Caleb trying to tend to Sam. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You touch her again and it will be the last move you ever make." said Jason his eye full of a mixture of rage and horror. "You caused enough damage here. Sam come on wake up, fight your way back to me like you always have."

~Inside of Sam's head~

"Where am I?" asked Sam when she opened her eyes she found herself lying on a on the floor in an empty room. As she got to her feet and looked around she noticed she was in the middle of what appeared to be the chapel at General Hospital. Sam walked to the door and when it wouldn't open she started to pound on it. "Hello, can anybody hear me I'm stuck in here."

"Mom its ok," said Lila appearing on one of the benches. "We're not really at GH I you needed to get out of that so I picked here for us to talk."

"What happened to me?" asked Sam walking toward Lila and sitting down next to her. "The last thing I remember is Jason and Caleb fighting on the island I went for Jason's gun and Caleb injected me with something."

"Yeah it's Valentin's zombie drug." said Lila filling her mom in on what happened to her. "And before you ask, no you're not dead. What was in that syringe wasn't meant to kill you just mess with your mind."

"I remember the last time I could feel you with me." said Sam looking around the chapel. "It was in this room we just saw Kristina she was dying and your grandmother was begging me to induce labor to save her. I know that's not what caused what happened to you, but that was the single hardest moment of my life."

"I know what that did to you, the pain it caused you every minute." said Lila hugging Sam. "But dad helped you get past it, because you both loved me so much you let yourself listen and believe him when told you to that you still had a life worth living."

"So what happens to me now?" said Sam wiping away her tears. "I miss you so much, there's a part of me that just wants to go with you right now and let myself die."

"You can't do that." said Lila firmly. "You have so much life left in you to live. People you mean the world to, dad grandma, Molly and Kristina. Come on you were a fighter before me and you were the same after I was gone."

"So I come out of this. How do I do that?" asked Sam. "I was injected with whatever that was, and from you just told me I'm stuck in my own head."

"I'll explain that drug right now is trying to work. Make you someone that doesn't have any control of feeling or connection." said Lila. "My job is to be here for you. You're stronger than this and this is the time to remember that. Do you hear that?"

"Sam, Sam are you in there?" shouted Jason as they heard a banging on the door. "Sam answer me."

"It's Jason." said Lila. "Outside he's begging you to live, go back to him."

"Ok how do I get out of here?" asked Sam.

"Here you go out that door and you'll wake up." said Lila. "Out there, I'm sorry I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is to follow your instincts and before you know it you'll be back in Port Charles living the life that you and dad planned from day one."

"There you go again." said Sam with a smirk. "I guess you're still not gonna tell me why it's so important, that I fight to get back to my life."

"Nope, I wish I could," said Lila giving her a small smile. "You'll find out soon enough but for now all your energy has to be on going back home safe."

"After I leave, will I ever be able to see you again?" said Sam. "It's been so long since I've felt you with me like this."

"I never left you alone." said Lila. "I made sure that dad would take care of you when you needed him. Now I'm not gonna lie you both screwed things pretty bad over the years, but did you ever wonder how you guys managed to get over yourselves long enough to forgive each other? I was with you mom; every step of the way. It sounds really corny but if you want to see me again just look inside and I'll be right there."

"You really are the best part of me." said Sam hugging her daughter. "I love you so much sweet heart."

"I know, love you to mom." said Lila. "It's time for you to go, back, oh and do me a favor?"

"Sure," said Sam. "What is it?"

"Kick Caleb's ass." Said Lila smirking.

"Absolutely." Said Sam as she opened the door and walking into the blackness. "I'm ready

~Back in the lab with Jason~

"Sam, please I need you to wake up." said Jason desperate to see her pull through. As his faith was beginning to fade his saw Sam stir and her eyes flicker open. "Sam, thank God your ok."

"Jason what happened?" asked Sam feigning that she didn't remember what just went on in her mind. She got quickly to her feet and made a beeline for Jason's arms as he followed her standing. "I need you to listen to me, I have a plan just follow my lead."

"Ok," said Jason so quietly that only Sam could hear him. "What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me I know what I'm doing." whispered Sam back. As she back away from Jason her expression changed to anger. "I hope you enjoyed that Jason that's the last time you will ever touch me. Caleb I have returned to you my love."

"Sam what are you doing?" asked Jason doing his part of the con. "You can't just leave me after everything we've been through."

"You heard the lady." said Caleb pulling Sam close to him. "Olivia you have returned to me forever."

"I said it didn't I?" asked Sam working hard to not gag on the words exiting her mouth. "Thank you for never giving up on me Caleb."

"Of course." said Caleb lifting Sam's chin to make eye contact, and added before he leaned into kiss her. "I promised I would never give up on you."

"You never listened to what I said either." said Sam pulling away. Before Caleb had a chance to respond Sam pulled him down by the shoulders and moved her knee swiftly up to make contact with its intended target. Pushing him off her Sam grabbed the ice princess diamond and plunged it into Caleb's chest "Jason Now!" Sam yelled as Jason fired his gun at Caleb.

"Olivia," said Caleb as he lay on the floor dying. "I see you, my love."

"Jason." said Sam running to him after Caleb drew his last breath. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Well it worked didn't?" asked Jason his arms around Sam. "What the hell was all that about?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "And I really don't care; can we just go home now?"

"Of course, let's out of here."

* * *

**JASAM WINS!**

A/N Many of you called for Caleb's death and I was more than happy to deliver. So the worst is over and a reunited Jasam are traveling back to Port Charles where they will soon have the happy ending they deserve. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are welcome.

P.S Two questions: Would you like to see teenage Lila appear to Jason? And two I know Lila's hints to Sam were vauge but I think it's fairly obvious does anyone have guesses on on whAt the secret is tha sam doesn't know about yet?


	23. Trouble Going Home

As Jason and Sam hurried away from the lab they met Alexis as they reached the foot of the stairs. "Sam oh my god." said Alexis as she embraced her eldest daughter. "I was so afraid that getting here was too late."

"No Jason got to me in time." said Sam more grateful than ever for her mother. "There was a close call but I'm alright."

"Alexis what happened with Valentin?" asked Jason seeing Alicia was nowhere in sight. "You were holding a knife on him when I left."

"A knife really." said Sam impressed at the skills she didn't really know Alexis had.

"I managed to injure him." said Alexis looking around to make sure no guard were on their way. "He was on his knees when I heard you two yelling. Alicia slipped away while I was confronting him."

"Wait, wait Alicia? Alicia Montenegro." said Sam looking from Alexis to Jason shocked. "She came here with you? Jason what were you thinking? You know how unstable she is."

"I didn't have a choice." said Jason trying to keep her calm. "Once I figured out she was impersonating you I had to make the decision that would keep you safest. If I turned her over to the cops that would risk Valentin finding out that she was made."

"Ok I get it you made the only choice, choice that you could." said Sam fainting before she could even finish her sentence."

"Sam," said Jason catching Sam in his arms as she collapsed. "No, no you're gonna be okay. Alexis we need to get back to the jet now Sam can't wait."

"Jason what happened?" asked Alexis following Jason as he scooped Sam up and started to run up the stairs. "All I heard was yelling Sam scream then a gun shot."

"Valentin had a partner." said Jason only half listening to her questions. "I don't know the details but he wanted Sam. We started to fight I dropped my gun, Sam moved to get it that's when she got injected and passed out. She woke up and seemed to be alright, she stabbed him then I shot him."

"How long was she unconscious?" asked Alexis as they reached the speed boat they arrived on. "It may give an idea of what she was doused with."

"I don't know couldn't have been more than three to five minutes." said Jason setting Sam down then moving to the driver's seat. "All I was focused on was her waking up. Listen you take care of her, I'll get us back to shore."

"Ok, just hurry." said Alexis using whatever she could to keep Sam warm as they sped away from the island. "Hold on sweetheart, just hold on everything's gonna alright."

~10 minutes later on the jet~

""Here this will keep her warm." said Jason putting a blanket over an unconscious Sam lying on the couch. "I told the pilot to get us in the air now. We don't keep a big stock of supplies for something like this but I have what there was."

"She hasn't woken up yet, and she's warm." said Alexis forcing herself to looking away from Sam as the plane engine started to run. "Our last conversation was a fight I tried one last time to talk her out of marrying you. She lost her temper and so did I, I'll never forgive myself if my daughter dies before she forgives me."

"We can't afford to think that way." said Jason trying to convince himself as much as her. The irony this situation was not lost on Jason, that for the first time he and Alexis were on the same side where Sam was concerned. "We found Sam and she's alive. I know you're afraid for her because so am I, I can't imagine my life without her. But for right now we have to have enough faith in Sam to know she can pull herself through this."

"I've gotta be dreaming again." said Sam still very weak her eyes only slightly open. "You two never agree on anything, nice to hear for a change too bad it's not real."

"Sam, you're gonna be alright, we're back on the jet going home." said Jason kneeling down beside her as the plane left the ground. "Once we get back to Port Charles we'll get you to GH and they can make you better."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam trying to sit up. "I don't understand what's wrong with me?"

"Just lie back down, and try to rest," said Jason preventing her from over exerting herself. "You've been through hell; your body is reacting to whatever was in that syringe that got stuck in you."

"I'm in more trouble than I thought." said Sam smirking. "It's not often I hear you talk like a doctor."

"Just don't try to do too much, ok?" said Jason worried that if she pushed herself too much the energy would be counterproductive. "You need every bit of your strength to stop what that drug is doing to you."

"See if you can drink some water." said Alexis feeling helpless to do anything for Sam. "Dehydration is the last thing you need right now."

"Thanks mom." said Sam taking the bottle of water and drinking it slowly. "So did you two really teamed up to rescue me?"

"I know," said Sam starting to drift off again. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"It would be worse if I couldn't get to you, I'd walk through fire to find you." said Jason. "I love you and I always will, but you gotta promise me you'll survive."

"Like the promise I forced you to make in Mexico." said Sam falling asleep. "I promise, I'll be ok."

"Good, now get some rest." said Jason moving Sam's hair out of her face, kissing her forehead. "Alexis, she's Sam, she's a fighter to the bone we both know that."

"I know and if she can just not get any worse until we return to Port Charles." said Alexis trying to stay calm. "The doctors at GH can figure out how to help her."

"Yeah look Sam is gonna need your support." said Jason knowing Alexis was as scared for Sam as he was. "Try to sleep, I'll watch her."

"I'm not tired." said Alexis clearly lying. "Besides I doubt I could sleep until I know Sam's out of the woods."

"I understand, I do but you won't do Sam any good if all you're running on is fear and panic." said Jason. "I'll stay awake incase anything changes. I promise if Sam's condition gets better or worse I'll wake you up."

"I suppose that's all I can do for now." said Alexis grabbing a spare blanket. "I'm choosing to trust you Jason, don't let my daughter slip away from us."

"I won't." said Jason sitting down in front of the couch again. "I've lost you too many times I'm not losing you again."

~6 hours later~

"No, no get your hand off her." cried Sam still asleep, moving so quick that she actually kneed an unconscious Jason in the head. "Put it down you MONSTER!"

"Sam, Sam wake up." said Jason as she opened her eyes. "Hey it's ok your safe."

"Jason it was Caleb." said Sam starting to sob uncontrollable. "He was after her he had a knife to her throat. I tried and I tried but I couldn't get close."

"Hey it's okay Caleb's dead." said Jason his arms around Sam to calm her down. "He can't hurt you anymore, your back with the people who love you."

"It was so real." said Sam catching her breath. "He had her and she was going to kill her."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" asked Jason sitting down beside her. "I understand if you don't but if you do I'd be willing to listen."

"I can't when I try to remember I just have this empty feeling." said Sam as the details quickly faded. As she regained her awareness Sam noticed Jason rubbing the back of his head. "What wrong, Jason are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Jason getting a crick of his neck. "You were uh dreaming and you obviously fought back."

"Did I do that to you?" asked Sam smirking slightly. "I don't really remember but I do know that I kicked something hard, and that was your head wasn't it? What were you going sleeping sitting up in front of the couch?"

"I promised Alexis that I would make sure you didn't get worse." said Jason quietly feeling Sam's forehead as Alexis continued to sleep. "You're still pretty warm, how do you feel otherwise? And I want the truth."

"I feel a lot better than I did when I was alone." said Sam as an expression of nausea over cam her. "Jason I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ok just try to hold that for a second." said Jason, darting for an airsick bag. "Here there you go."

"Thank you." said Sam, as he handed it to her just in time. "Uh ok now I feel a little better."

"Good I'll be right back." said Jason throwing the bag in the trash in the bathroom and closing the door. When he turned back around he saw Sam sitting rewrapping the blanket around herself. "You're supposed to be resting."

"Come back over here and I will." said Sam smirking, Jason decided it was best to humor her and sat down on the empty spot. As Jason took his spot Sam lied back down her head and shoulders in Jason's lap. "See better already. I can't believe Alexis is still asleep."

"She's a lot like you." said Jason glancing over to Alexis then back down at Sam. "Remember when I had to practically shake you awake on the plane to tell you that we had landed?"

"It was one time. We were coming back from Texas where you had help me realized that I wanted to keep my baby." said Sam remembering Jason holding her hand as they saw the heart beat. "I was craving those salted peanuts so you paid off the flight attendant for a bunch of them, and then I passed out before I finished one bag."

"After you fell asleep on my shoulder I just stayed awake and watched you for a while." said Jason smiling. "in those moments I couldn't help but think 'This woman is incredible, and even if I never understand her I'm so glad she's a part of my life."

"Pretty amazing considering how things between us were back then." said Sam knowing her badgering drove him crazy. "Me constantly asking you what was wrong; and trying to fix it."

"I wasn't exactly a picnic either." said Jason remembering how quick he regularly was to dismiss her. "I treated you pretty coldly, but I could see that you had built defenses for the world to keep from getting hurt. If you could open up and be yourself with someone I'm thankful it was me."

"You were the same way." said Sam thinking about the change in Jason's demeanor as she saw it. "I realized that detached thing you did was your defense mechanism. You were hurt so much and so bad at that point it was better to stop feeling all together. Boy did it come as a shock to that system when I came crashing in?"

"It was the good kind of shock." said Jason. "And somewhere along the line of trying to do the right thing for everyone we became friends and not long after that I fell in love with you without realizing it."

"I could believe that dream I had early on was right all along." said Sam quietly. "What was wrong with Sonny turned into what was right with you."

"Something you want to tell me about?" asked Jason wondering if he was about to find out when Sam started having feelings for him. "What did I have to do with a dream about you and Sonny?"

"It's nothing really." said Sam, blushing at even bringing up the dream. "Really Jason you'll just laugh at me?"

"Come on Sam; have I ever laughed at you?" asked Jason then rethinking that statement. "Other than that time you tried to cook and the chicken ended up on the living room floor."

"And you're so kind that you could forget about me doing that." said Sam as the redness in her face increased. "Ok around the time I moved in with you I had this dream that Sonny were the way we started out; I can't remember the details now but we started to dance I looked away for like a second and when I looked back Sonny's face changed into yours."

"I had a few different dreams about you back then too." said Jason. "I didn't know what it meant or why it was happening but after a while it made sense, weird how it took that long, to see what a dream made so simple. We may have taken our time but we did get here."

"My little girl would have been lucky to have you as her father." said Sam shifting her body as she started to fade again. "She knew how much you loved her."

"Go back to sleep we'll be back home before you know it."

* * *

A/N All is going to be well very very soon I needed this chapter as a bridge for them to go back to PC. Next time you get the reunion of the Davis sisters an appearance From teen Lila and finally a very welcome surprise (That's all I'm giving you feel free to speculate in your reviews) As always thaks for reading hope you enjoyed please review and any suggestions are welcome.

PS Is ANYONE ELSE SICK of this whole BRENDA thing? I mean really Can't she be Sonny's problem and let Jason live his life FOR ONCE?


	24. Worst Patient

**Chapter 24: The Worst Patient**

"General Hospital 10th floor nurse's station." said Epiphany answering the phone.

"Epiphany, it's Jason Morgan." said Jason somewhat panicked. "I need to talk to Monica or Robin right now."

"Mr. Morgan you are aware that both of those doctors have cell phones." said Epiphany in her usual tone. "The job of this hospital is to take care people not to be a means for you to communicate with your mother and ex-girlfriend."

"You know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't an emergency." said Jason he did not have the time for this. "Sam is sick we on a plane in route to Port Charles, please can I speak to Monica or Robin?"

"Alright hold on for one moment." said Epiphany, she put down the phone and walked over to the stairs where Patrick and Robin were having yet another intense discussion. "I hate to interrupt this latest round of groveling, but Dr. Scorpio you have an urgent phone call."

"Thank you Epiphany, we'll finish this later." said Robin turning her back on Patrick and walking over to the phone. "Hello Dr. Robin Scorpio."

"Robin it's me, I need your help." said Jason hoping she could help him. "Listen we're about twenty-five minutes from landing and Sam needs medical attention as soon as possible."

"Ok there will be an ambulance waiting when you touch down." said Robin grabbing a piece of paper and pen. "What can you tell me; the more information I have on Sam's condition the better."

"She got injected with something and has been in and out of consciousness for the last eleven hours." said Jason trying to stay calm. "She's pale and has a fever."

"I got all that." said Robin looking at her notes. "I'll see you when you get here."

"Thank you Robin," said Jason before hanging up. "There's gonna be an ambulance waiting for us at the airport, they're gonna take you to GH get you checked out."

"That's not necessary." said Sam unconvincingly. "I'll be ok."

"Sam, now is not the time for you to be the tough guys." said Jason rolling his eyes. "You were injected with a drug we don't even know the name of, you passed out several times since we were on the island. You have a fever and haven't been able to keep anything down. You're going to the hospital if I have to drag you there myself."

"Fine I won't put up a fight." said Sam smirking. "It's funny last time I felt like this I was pregnant."

~30 minutes later at GH~

"So how did this happen?" asked Steve Webber in Sam's ER cubical . "Dr. Scorpio informed me of the situation. During a struggle, you were doused with something that's having an adverse reaction."

"But you will be able to help her right?" asked Jason fearful. "It happened twelve hours ago, and she's been fighting it."

"That's true and that's a good sign if nothing else." said Steve looking back down at the chart. "We'll need to run tests to determine exactly what was in that syringe, and how to reverse it."

"Then I'm going with." said Sam Jason looking from Steve to Sam. "I'm not leaving you."

"Jason I'm safe, you got me off that god forsaken island." said Sam, squeezing his hand gently. "I made a promise remember? I'll be ok."

"Fine, I'll see you in a bit." said Jason kissing her forehead. He and Alexis walked over to waiting area. "I hope we got her here in time."

"I have to believe that." said Alexis wiping away her tears. "I'm going to go call Nikolas; tell him Sam is ok and ask him to bring Molly and Kristina. I'm sure the girls are anxious to see their sister."

"Ok," said Jason sitting down barely noticing Alexis leaving. There weren't many times in Jason's life he could remember that he felt genuinely afraid this was definitely one of them. Every memory he had of the night Sam got shot in his arms came. "It's happening again."

"Jason, I heard about Sam." said Monica sitting down next to her son. "Don't worry too much; the important thing is she is here in very capable hands."

"I know." said Jason, choking down the lump that had formed in his throat. "Sam just reminded again that she's survived worse."

"That's true both of you are very good at bouncing back." said Monica standing up and signaling for Jason to do the same. "Come with me I know where you should be waiting."

"Monica I need to just wait for news on Sam." said Jason as Monica opened a door and led him into the chapel. "I don't belong in here; I don't have a right to pray for anything."

"You I am tired of hearing people talk about what they do or don't deserve, now sit down." Said Monica, Jason did as he was told. "The thing about praying is no one deserves it. You do it because you have faith."

"She's right Dad." said a young girl's voice in his ear. When Jason looked around he saw a teenage girl who had her pointer finger to her lips signaling him to not make a sound. "Shh, she can't see me but I do need to talk to you."

"Thank you for bringing me here Monica." said Jason turning back to his mother. "I think I just need to be alone right now."

"Of course." said Monica standing up. "I'll go see for myself how Sam's tests are going."

"I appreciate that." said Jason as she walked out. As soon as Monica was gone she returned his focus to the young girl; at a second glance she was about sixteen had wavy black hair with chocolate brown eyes. Jason was sure he had never spoken to her before but the way she looked at him and how familiar she seemed made him uneasy. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"You know I expected mom to not recognize me, but I thought there was a chance you might." said Lila raising her eyebrows but still smiling. "I'll give you a hint; before you left Port Charles to look for my mother you stopped by my grave and promised to bring me back."

"Lila," said Jason so shocked a single word was all he could manage. "No this isn't possible, I can't be here talking to you you're a teenager."

"What you thought I'd stay that new born forever?" asked Lila smirking just like Sam. "I age the same way as my sister and brothers; really fast. But seriously Dad I'm the same child you held in your arms the night my mom went into labor."

"I must be more tired than I thought." said Jason standing. "I'm so worried I'm hallucinating."

"Yes you're exhausted no your hallucinating." said Lila. "I'm here to help you while you're driving yourself crazy worrying about Mom."

"But I still don't understand." said Jason still gaping trying to hold onto logic. "Why couldn't Monica see you?"

"For the same reason Tracy was the only one who could see Grandpa Alan after he died." Said Lila surprised that Jason could be so dense. "Dad I'm a part of you and you need me."

"But I'm not, I'm not your dad." said Jason, barely able to look at her. "You must know that sonny was your father."

"Really? I thought of all people you would know that family is more than just blood." said Lila scoffing. "Did I say my biological father? Sonny Corinthos got my mother pregnant and I know he's your best friend and wanted to love me like he loves all his kids; but let's be honest he didn't mourn me like you and mom did."

"I would have kept the promise that I made." said Jason accepting he was having this conversation with Sam's daughter's ghost. "I wanted to give you and your mother a good life."

"I know and I'm grateful for everything you've done for my mom." said Lila hugging Jason. "I know how much you love her."

"You look just like her Jason looking down at her. "She's in trouble now."

"Yeah I've already been to see her." said Lila as she and Jason sat down on the bench. "I showed up in her dreams when you and Grandma Lexis were on the way so she didn't give up hope. After she was doused I took her away for long enough for the zombie drug to not do its intended job."

"I'm sure she was happy to see you." said Jason. "I don't think she ever got over what happened to you."

"But she could go on with her life, and I owe you that to you." said Lila. "You helped her realize that she could honor my memory by living her life by respecting herself."

"There was no way I could do anything else." said Jason thinking about all his mistakes. "I hurt her so much while I was trying to protect her."

"Look I know all about the Alexis, Ric, Elizabeth, Jake situation." said Lila sadly. "By the end of it you convinced yourselves and everybody else that you hated each other."

"I'm always gonna regret how I treated your mother during that; none of us were thinking clearly." said Jason staring at the floor again. "We fell apart when I started keeping secrets, if I could go back and change that I would."

"I bet the first thing you would do is kill Ric." said Lila smirking. "Too bad there's no magic reset button. I couldn't stop the pain that both of you caused, but I could use that time to show how forgiveness and regaining that trust was possible."

"It was you all along wasn't it?" asked Jason now suddenly all those coincidences made sense. "Being there to catch her when she needed to jump from a building, meeting on the roof, showing up at the PH in that undercover costume, and can I assume you had a hand in Mexico?"

"I will admit the catch and the roof was me but the outfit setup that was all Mom." said Lila deviously. "As far as Mexico goes all I did was give you the time you needed to come to your senses."

"Just like your mom." said Jason amazed. "I just want her to get through this."

"She will, I'm keeping a close eye on it." said Lila giving a week smile. "You that love that you gave me that night that you held me in your arms?"

"Yeah it's a night that changed my life." said Jason. "When I lost my memories you were the first thing that I remembered."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't give you the rest of it back, I did what I could." said Lila her hand on Jason's shoulder. "Even though I didn't live I could feel how much you loved me, I want you know it's ok to give that again."

"What does that mean?" asked Jason.

"Jason I've got news on Sam." said Robin walking up to him sitting on the bench. "She's been admitted and I have her test results."

"Thanks Robin," said Jason standing up as he saw Lila disappear. "Can I go see her?"

"Yeah I'll take you to her." said Robin as they left the chapel. "We couldn't ID what was introduced into her system but we did find a counter agent and are administering it. Here is her room."

"Hold on." said Jason stopping Robin from opening the door. "You can't do that yet."

"What are you doing?" asked Robin. "We can't go in yet because?"

"Call it experience." said Jason knocking on the door. "Sam it's me, listen I'm giving you three seconds to get back in bed. Three, two, one, and you're busted."

"Ok you caught me." said Sam smirking with one leg still out of the blanket. "I'm sorry but I hate hospitals almost as much as you do."

"You guys do tie for the two worst patients in the history of this hospital." said Robin laughing at how alike they were. "Sam I have good news the toxin you were injected with has been isolated working on being reversed and your vitals are improving."

"That's good." said Jason looking at Sam relieved. "I knew it I knew you were gonna be ok, you had to be."

"Million dollar question is when can I go home." said Sam. "It's been so long since I had a peaceful night sleep."

"I'm afraid that can't happen right away." said Dr. Lee walking in the room. "You'll need to stay for a little while for observation."

"I thought Robin said I was gonna be ok." said Sam confused.

"You are but there in one thing that we didn't expect to see in your results." said Dr looking at the chart. "The drug was meant to affect your mind and thankfully you aren't far enough along for it to affect the baby."

"BABY?"

* * *

A/N Yes it happened outr girl Sam IS PREGNANT just like Lila said she now has everything she's ever wanted ;) by the way did you like the appearance to Jason? I know I said there would be a sisterly reunion but the chapter was getting too long and it seemed better this way. Next Chapter you really get the reunion a nice sam-sonny heart to heart about _their_ daughter and her new baby. Quick question what do you think of a Liz confrontation? Sam would win obviously.

GH Warning: Playing the BRENDA Drinking Game is VERY DANGEROUS do not attempt (seriously it's time to let Brenda madness end and let PC go back to regular madness)


	25. Makes Three

**Chapter 25: Makes Three**

"Dr. Lee are you sure that you didn't mix up my chart with someone else's?" said Sam her eyes wide with total shock holding Jason's hand firmly. "You told me yourself three years ago that was impossible."

"I did indeed and three years ago I was correct." said Dr. Lee examining the chart again. "The results of the test indicate that the scarring from your shooting repaired itself and your just under one month pregnant."

"Oh my god." said Sam as her thoughts started to form again. "And I can safely carry to term?"

"I am cautiously optimistic." said Dr. Lee. "Given Carly's pregnancy last year you could very well be fine and give birth to a perfectly healthy child."

"What are the risks?" asked Jason recovering from feeling like his heart stop. "If the worst happens what could happen to Sam or the baby?"

"This pregnancy won't be without its risks." said Dr. Lee seriously. "In the last several years Sam's body has been taxed greatly, and her blood pressure levels are a large concern. I'll tell you exactly what I told Carly take care of yourself, eat healthy, get plenty of sleep and do your best to avoid stress."

"I understand," said Sam as everything sunk in. "Can I have some time alone please?"

"Of course we'll leave you be." said Robin as they walked out. "Someone will be in to check on you later."

"I can go if you want." said Jason unsure of what he was supposed to do. "It's a lot to process all at once."

"I don't want you to leave." said Sam really smiling for the first time in days. "I've been enough in the last few days to last a lifetime."

"Ok how are you feeling?" asked Jason. "You must be pretty overwhelmed by everything."

"It's amazing, I had given up on ever having a child again." said Sam trying and failing to hold back tears. "I had made peace with that Jason and then now the door is open again."

"I understand, of all people I know what the doctors say can be wrong." said Jason wiping away her tears. "What do you want to do now?"

Before Sam could respond screeching came from the door as Kristina and Molly rushed over to hug her, and Alexis stood back looking very happy. "Sam we're so glad you're safe." said Kristina letting go of her elder sister. "We missed so much."

"I missed you guys to." said Sam never more grateful for her sisters. "Thinking about you let me keep my strength."

"I'll leave you alone for a while." said Jason kissing the top of Sam's head. "Do you want me to get anything?"

"One of Mike's burgers from Kelly's." said Sam realizing how hungry she was. "That sounds so good right now."

"I thought it would be pickles and ice cream." said Jason whispering in Sam's ear as she gave him a soft hit to the chest. Then added turning to Kristina and Molly. "This is important; don't let her tire herself out."

"We won't," said Molly as Jason left. "You're going to be ok, aren't you?"

"Yes sweetie." said Sam smiling. "I'm gonna be fine. The doctors are just being cautious."

"So what happened? Where were you taken?" asked Kristina as they sat down. "Nobody gave us much information."

"Relax I'll explain." said Sam, it was good to be back. "You know that it was our uncle Valentin Cassadine who grabbed me. He brought me to this island where mom and Jason found me."

"I wish I had been able to get to you sooner." said Alexis. "you were in danger because of me."

"Mom come on there's no point to that." said Sam wishing Alexis would stop feeling the need to place blame. "The important thing is I'm here safe, I'm going to fine and s is my baby."

"What baby?" asked Alexis Kristina and Molly in unified shock. "Sam you're pregnant?"

"Yeah Dr. Lee just told me." said Sam. "She said it was a miracle especially with what I just went through."

"Oh, Sam this is so exciting." said Molly gushing more than usual. "You're getting married and having a baby."

"We're just taking it one step at a time for now." said Sam. "I'm just trying to accept all this is really happening."

"Girls it's time that you two get to school." said Alexis. "Your sister has had rough few days and needs to get her rest."

"Come on Mom." said Kristina disappointed. "We just got Sam back."

"Listen to mom guys." said Sam. "I promise I'll still be here this afternoon."

"Ok, see you later." said molly as they left. "We love you so much Sam."

"I love you guys to." said Sam, then for the first time in almost six years put her hand over where she knew a baby was growing. "And I'll love you to little baby just like your big sister."

"Hey," said Sonny opening up the door and walking in. "Are you feeling up to having company?"

"Yeah come on in Sonny." said Sam smelling a set-up from a mile away. "Did Jason tell you to come by and check on me or are you gonna tell me that you were in the neighborhood? I'm surprised Max and Milo aren't stationed outside."

"He's just worried about you." said Sonny taking one of the abandoned chairs. "He knows how strong you are, you survive what would shatter most people. You guys just found out you're pregnant."

"Yeah things have changed since the last time I was pregnant." said Sam as her mind traveled back to when she was pregnant with Sonny baby. "I've been thinking about our child a lot lately, how much she changed my life."

"Might be the hormones talking." said Sonny. "I know I didn't act like it but I would have loved our daughter."

"I know that Sonny , I want to say thank you." said Sam appreciative of a complicated history. "Our relationship for the most part was one mistake after another, but I will always be grateful for you giving me my little girl. If it hadn't been for you I would've never gotten to know Jason."

"Everything happens for a reason." said Sonny. "It was part of the journey you had to take to get here and be really happy."

"Well isn't that sweet Corinthos." said Ronnie leaning up against the door frame. "I'm sure you best friend would be thrilled you're sniffing around his woman."

"Sonny's a good friend." said Sam glaring at Ronnie. "What do you want detective?"

"I'm here to take your statement." said Ronnie rolling his eyes. "Standard procedure after kidnappings. So why not make this simple and tell me which one of your boyfriend's enemies was pissed off enough to take you as a message? I also need to know why."

"I should've known you would try to use this to get one over on Sonny and Jason." said Sam crossing her arms. "Fine, I was abducted on what was supposed to be my wedding day and I woke up in South America. This isn't even your problem you're never gonna find the men responsible."

"Why am I not surprised that your uncooperative?" asked Ronnie with his self satisfied smirk. "For all I know it was a set up and you know your captors. Could've been a set up all along."

"What are you accusing her of?" asked Sonny standing up. "You think she staged her own kidnapping?"

"She's definitely conniving enough." said Ronnie. "And she implied that the guys responsible were dead."

"Get out Ronnie." said Jason walking in. "Sam you alright?"

"Yeah I'm cool." said Sam never more happy to see Jason in protection mode. "I was just about to tell Ronnie he can leave at anytime."

"I'm here on official police business." said Ronnie. "A kidnapping took place and my job is to find out why, I need a statement."

"I don't care, leave now." said Jason taking a step forward. "Tell Mac if he wants a statement to either send Lucky or come here himself."

"Just one more thing for you people to manipulate." said Ronnie. "I'm gonna find out what you're hiding eventually."

"Last chance, get out or I will throw you out myself." snarled Jason. "Then I'll call my attorney and she can make you lose your badge then make your life so much harder."

"Oh, make sure Alexis can get in on that." said Sam chuckling. "You know my mother the former District Attorney. She doesn't like it when people harass her daughters."

"Your bluffing." said Ronnie obviously losing his confidence. "You can't touch me and you know it."

"What do you think Sonny?" asked Jason glancing back at Sonny. "How many different law suits could Diane work up?"

"Between her and Alexis a lot." said Sonny grinning. "Badgering a victim, treating her like a suspect when she's still in the hospital."

"Diane will be worth her retainer." said Jason back at Ronnie. "Not to mention harassing a pregnant woman."

"You're pregnant?" asked Ronnie turning back to Sam. "I'd be careful you know what happened to the last woman one of these thugs knocked up."

"That's it you're outta here." said Jason as he and Sonny forced Ronnie through the door by his jacket. "You ok?"

"You kidding? Telling Ronnie where to shove it is the best I've felt in days." said Sam letting herself relax. "Never thought I'd be so happy to stone wall a cop again."

"Right," said Sonny seeing that Sam was putting her wall back up. "I'll leave you two alone, congratulations again Sam."

"So how are you really?" asked Jason sitting down when sonny closed the door behind him. "I can see in you what other people can't."

"Jason I'm fine," said Sam. "It takes a lot more than Ronnie Domestico to break me."

"You know you don't have to do that." said Jason his hand on hers. "it's okay to admit you're drained from everything."

"I must look like hell." said Sam.

"No you look beautiful like you always do." said Jason tucking a stray hair behind Sam's ear. "Maybe a little tired from the fight, but still amazing."

"So you heard flattery will get you everywhere."

* * *

A/N For all those who hate Ronnie and love to see him made a fool of your welcome. Our Girl Sam is Pregnant now and since I'm in charge of this writing there will be a perfectly healthy baby. next Chapter a confrontation two heart felt talks and baby names to discuss, and soon come the REAL JaSam WEDDING DAY! As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please reveiw and any suggestions are welcome.

I Hope Everyone has a happy Veterans Day!


	26. Moving Forward

**Chapter 26: Moving Forward**

"Uh eventful few days." said Sam taking a deep breath. "We make it to a wedding day I get abducted before the ceremony even starts. Then you have to fly across the world to find me to kill the crazy guy obsessed with me."

"I would do it again." said Jason kissing the back her hand. "I would've gotten to you sooner but all roads led to Cassadine Island. It wasn't until after we saw you were weren't there that we realized you were being held in Argentina. Which reminds me what the hell were you thinking going for my gun?"

"I was thinking don't let you get yourself killed." said Sam. "Jason I've waited so long for us to get married I didn't want to be your widow before I'm even your wife."

"Caleb couldn't have killed me." said Jason. "I had it under control."

"Jason I love you but you didn't have it under control. Why don't you go home and get some rest." said Sam her hand on Jason's cheek. "This is a lot for you to take in to; this came as a surprise to both of us. But it does kind of make sense this is what she meant."

"What who meant?" said Jason more to himself than to Sam. "It's okay Sam you can tell me."

"I don't even know anymore but I saw my little girl and she kind of hinted that I had something new to live for." said Sam surprised that Jason didn't appear shocked. "So I just told you that I hallucinated my daughter who died six years ago, why are you not looking at me like I'm crazy?"

"Because I don't believe you hallucinated her." said Jason remembering the same vague statements from his vision of Lila. "Listen when they were running those tests I was going out of my mind, Monica took me to the chapel for to wait. I saw her to. After I accepted that it was real she asked me to be open to give the love she felt the night I held her again. I didn't understand it but now it I do, she wanted me to let myself love another baby."

"You saw her to?" asked Sam as tears started to fall. "She was a teenager; I couldn't believe it when I saw her."

"She was so beautiful, just like you." said Jason wiping away the tear tracks. "I looked into her eyes and I saw you, your determination and your heart then I knew everything was gonna be ok."

"And then we found out that I'm pregnant." said Sam. "I don't really know how to go on from here, what to do about this is just as much my decision as it is yours."

"I don't have to tell you what potential risks our lives would be to the baby." said Jason. "And I have been thinking about that about that a lot, but when they first told us that you were pregnant my first thought was how losing the baby nearly destroyed you. I never want you to feel pain like that again."

"I tried to push you away but you wouldn't leave." said Sam. "Things have changed since then; we both have decisions to make. I think we just need to take a little time figure out what the best thing for us and the baby is. Why don't get out of here for a while go for a ride on the bike? Could clear your head."

"Ok but there's one thing I have to do before that." said Jason, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Sam's engagement ring. "I think this belongs to you, Ali took it after you got knocked out."

"I still can't believe she was able to fool everyone but you." said Sam as Jason slid the ring back on her finger. "Count myself lucky you know me better than I know myself."

"Promise me while I'm gone you'll get some rest?" asked Jason standing up kissing her forehead. "I need you to take care of yourself and the baby."

"I will, see you later." said Sam as walked out. Sam felt herself drifting off realizing how tired she was. "That's what Lila was trying to tell me I'm going to have a baby."

~Half an hour later~

Sam was pulled back into consciousness as she heard the door open, she opened her eyes to who it was. "Hey Lucky come on in."

"Sorry i didn't mean to wake you up. I'd ask how your feeling but you've probably answered that question enough." said Lucky. "I'm glad your back safe, and I heard congratulations are in order."

"Ronnie right?" asked Sam rolling her eyes. "He wasn't too happy that I refused to give my statement even though you and I both know it would make any difference. He probably told the whole PCPD that I'm pregnant."

"Alexis said she hurt Valentin hopefully enough to kill him." said Lucky sitting down. "I'm sorry about Ronnie by the way, he's kind of a um,"

"A jackass." supplied Sam with a smirk. "Yeah think I've noticed."

"I was going to say reactionary, but we might as well call a spade a spade." said Lucky pulling out a digital recorder. "Look I know better than anybody what can happen to you on that island so I won't ask you to go into detail. It doesn't have to be long but would you let me take your statement?"

"Sure," said Sam taking a deep breath. "Just don't ask me what happened to those men I lost consciousness before we got off the island."

"Ok, fair enough." said Lucky knowing there was more to that but deciding it was best not to pry. "Detective Lucky Spencer Port Charles police department interviewing kidnap victim Sam McCall. Take your time."

"I was supposed to be getting married that day I stopped at Kelly's to get a cup of coffee then I received an email on my cell phone from my office." said Sam remembering how this started. "It was from my business partner Damian Spinelli telling me there was an emergency and to get over right away when I got there I realized it was a set up."

"Spinelli was involved?" asked Lucky shocked. "He has pretty strong loyalty to you and Jason why would he do that to you?"

"Not Spinelli just his computer, the office was broken into." said Sam knowing Spinelli would never put her at risk like that. "I was knocked out and woke up on ice princess island. The man that grabbed was my uncle Valentin, he wanted to use me to get revenge on my mother for being loved by their father Mikkos."

"Did you see anyone other than Valentin on the island?" asked Lucky. "Guards, staff, maybe he had a partner."

"I was locked up for the most part." said Sam not wanting to talk about Caleb. "There was a guard outside my door when they un-cuffed me, he had a partner who believed I was his dead wife. Valentin had told him when I was finished with his plan I would be his. I was about to be drugged when Jason and my mother Alexis showed up to rescue me."

"Jason and Alexis found you?" asked Lucky. "How did you get injected Dr. Scorpio said you were being treated for a drug douse."

"There was a fight and Jason dropped his gun." said Sam. I moved to grab it and break it up and the needle went into my arm. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up Jason was there the other man wasn't."

"Is there anything else?" asked Lucky accepting he didn't need to know the full truth. "Do you have any idea what happened to Valentin? Or this other man?"

Tthe last time I saw Valentin was before Jason found me." said Sam truthfully. "Caleb the other man, your guess is as good as mine."

"That should be enough." said Lucky stopping the recording. "Now as a friend I'm glad you're ok Sam, looks like you managed to get out with yourself in tact. And now you have a something great to look forward to I know you wanted and child."

"I consider it to be my miracle," said Sam smiling. "Jason and I are just trying to decide how we want to handle it."

"Speaking of Jason where is he?" asked Lucky looking around. "I thought with how worried he was about you he wouldn't leave your side."

"I told him to go for a ride on the bike to help him think." said Sam knowing Jason was never Lucky's favorite topic. "This situation is different than the one with Jake; everyone knows we're together and we're not exactly the normal white picket fence couple of Port Charles."

"I know he made the decision that's best for Jake." said Lucky; he had to admit he admired Jason for making the sacrifice to keep Jake safe. "It's obvious Jason loves you I have a feeling he's going to love and protect this new baby with everything he is."

"Some things you can always count on." said Sam smiling. "The sun in comes up I the morning the moon at night and Jason Morgan will always want to do the right thing."

"Look I have no room to have an opinion, but I've seen how much Jason loves you. After he realized you were kidnapped he came to me of all people for help, and we both know that wasn't easy for him." said Lucky remembering Jason was one the biggest problems of his relationship with Sam. "For what it's worth I'm happy for you and Jason and I think you guys have what it takes to make it."

"Thank you for that Lucky." said Sam touched by what his words. "That means a lot to me."

"In the mean time you need to take care of yourself and get some rest." said Lucky getting up to leave. "Congratulations Sam, you're gonna be a great mother, I'll see you later."

"By Lucky." said Sam as Lucky walked out, Sam stared at the ceiling in silence for a moment until he heard a knock at the door. "Yeah come in."

"Hi Sam just coming in to update your chart." said Elizabeth walking in. "Word around the hospital is you've been through a lot of excitement."

"As much as I love that adrenaline that was an over douse." said Sam. "But everything worked out for the best and now I think we're due for a nice long lull."

"Still can't figure out how you pulled it off." said Elizabeth writing Sam's vitals down on the clip board. "I mean after you betray Jason he takes you back proposes you get kidnapped so hecan conveniently come to the rescue and surprise, surprise you end up pregnant."

"Whoa where the hell did that come?" asked Sam wondering why Elizabeth was talking like this right now. "I'm sorry I might be a little out of it but I'm not sure what you're accusing me of."

"Well that's how you work isn't?" asked Elizabeth dropping her reason for being in the room all together. "You know get all insecure and pull some stunt to and rope Jason back in again."

"Wow so according to you I questioned whether or not Jason wanted to marry me I faked my own kidnapping on my wedding day." said Sam, Elizabeth's words sounding even crazier when she repeated them. "Oh and on top of that I planned a pregnancy that up until this morning I didn't know was possible."

"Like I said I don't know how you did it." said Elizabeth. "But you might as well admit it; you've used your pregnancy to manipulate Jason before."

"Elizabeth," said Jason walking into the room looking from Elizabeth to Sam. "That's enough."

"Jason I don't know how much you heard." said Elizabeth trying to cover her tracks. "I can explain this."

"Don't waste your breath." said Jason walking over to the bed and turning to face Elizabeth. "You suggested that Sam orchestrated this whole thing to manipulate me."

"You can't seriously be buying this act." said Elizabeth shocked at Jason's loyalty. "Jason this is the same woman who betrayed you with your worst enemy then watched our little boy get taken. And now she's using this pregnancy to use you just like she did when she was carrying Sonny's baby."

"I can't believe you just said that." said Jason, but Sam cut him off.

"Jason this one is mine." said Sam remembering why she developed such strong feelings against Elizabeth in the first place. "Look I don't expect you to forgive me for my part in what happened to Jake it was inexcusable and will regret that for the rest of my life. Keep on hating me that's fine but don't you dare accuse me of using my daughter who did not even get to breathe to manipulate Jason or anybody else."

"Jason's too forgiving for his own good, But I gotta hand it to you you're good." said Elizabeth snidely. "Somehow he managed to forgive you for seducing his worst enemy, and I still can't get Lucky to forgive me for the affair I had with Nikolas."

"Oh ok now I get it this isn't about me or Jason or Jake it's about you." said Sam half laughing. "And now that you decided to compare destructive choices let me make one thing clear. The only reason I let Ric touch me on that one night was because I was drunk, alone, and hurt so much that I wanted to stop feeling. Your excuse I don't know, maybe Lucky loved you too much."

"Betrayal is betrayal." said Elizabeth so smug it was sickening. "And you haven't changed as much as you claim."

"Elizabeth stop Sam made a bad decision yes but I set it in motion and I'm the one who agreed to lie to her about Jake." said Jason; he had never seen this side of Elizabeth before. "I think you should ask for another nurse to be assigned to Sam."

"Fine I'm going." said Elizabeth slamming the door behind her.

"Sam, are you ok?" asked Jason knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have let Elizabeth bait me like that." said Sam doing her best to not cry. "I don't resent Jake for existing I don't and I stopped blaming you for that a long time ago. It's just when she said I used my little girl and this baby to trap you."

"Forget Elizabeth she had no right to do that." said Jason sitting back down. "We have all moved on from what happened, and I meant what I said to her I share the guilt for what happened to Jake I should've known you would've understood if I was just honest."

"Jason come on I was off the rails when I did that." said Sam. "She did make a good point what with everything that happened with Jake. I'm going to ask you something and I just want an honest answer; Jason do you want this baby?"

"I'm probably always going to worry Sam I do want this baby." said Jason understanding her fears. "I asked you to marry me before we found out the pregnancy and I still want that now. I saw how you handled yourself with Caleb on the island re-enforces what I've always known you're going to be an amazing mother."

"And you are the only person in the world who knows what that means to me." said Sam hoping she would have his support. "I'm going to need some help; will you be there for me and our child?"

"You see this ring?" asked Jason lifting Sam's hand. "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want us to raise our child together."

"I'm so glad you said that," said Sam. "I need you, and this little one is going to need her dad."

"Her?" asked Jason raising his eyebrows. "You think we're gonna have a girl."

"Call it mother's instinct.

* * *

A/N And that is the verbal ass kicking of the sainted FLOOR WHORE that Bob Guza will NEVER deliver it was my great honor to write it ;) the REAL wedding will be soon so have patience there's just one or two more things that need taking care of before all is right with the world. As always thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are welcome.

P.S I'm also open to suggestions on what our precious JaSam miracle daughter (Come on we all know it's gotta be a girl)


	27. Author's unfortunate message

Dear readers,

I'm very sorry but I'm afraid I will have to take a leave of abesnce from posting new chapters. It's become too much work for me at the moment and I've been nejlecting things I shoud've been paying more attention to. With any luck I should be posting again in not too long, untill then I appreciate all the support for my story I'm only sorry I couldn't get to the end. So for now keep the JaSam faith and the hate of Bob Guza for trying to screw with the BEST COUPLE in GH HISTORY.

A Very Aplolgetic,

WindWriter07


	28. Ever A Surprise

**Chapter 27: Ever a surprise **

Doctor Lee and Robin insisted that Sam stay at the hospital overnight for observation and Jason wouldn't even entertain the idea of an early breakout. "How long does it take to look at test results and sign a couple papers?"

"Hey Sam I'm sure everything's fine." said Jason trying to keep her calm. "I know you hate hospitals as much as I do, I get that."

"It's these rooms that I hate. The feeling they give you; like anything could go wrong even when you're gonna be fine." said Sam choking back tears at the memory of when she woke up from the death of her baby. "You and me; we've had some of our worst moments in rooms just like this."

"Yeah we have." said Jason doing his best to comfort her. "But we've also had some pretty great times here too. I remembered my life with you, you woke up from being shot afar they told me you might not make it, and the most amazing moment was yesterday when we found out that you're pregnant."

"I guess not everything that happens here is bad." said Sam smiling thinking about the news. "Speaking of that; I've been thinking about names for this little one. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a little girl."

"Ok, I know better than to doubt a mother's gut feeling." said Jason remembering Carly was always right with her pregnancies. "So what names do you like best?"

"Whether it's a boy or girl I just want to get this one out of the way." said Sam smirking. "We are NOT naming our child Morgan, Morgan."

"Deal, our child won't grow with repeating name." said Jason. "What's made the list so far?"

"Knock, knock, may I come in." asked Alexis opening up the door, before Sam could respond. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No we're just biding time till I can get out of here." said Sam glad to see her mother. "How were the girls after they left last night?"

"They slept well now that they know you're safe." said Alexis walking in. "I'm very grateful that your alright, and there is something I need to talk to you about."

"I'll give you some privacy." said Jason getting up from his chair. "I'll go find Monica, see what's taking so long."

"Jason wait, this is something I think both of you should hear." said Alexis stopping him from leaving. "It's about the wedding that judging by you still wearing your engagement ring you're going through with."

"Mom please don't start this again." said Sam not wanting to hear yet again what Alexis's opinion of Jason is. "I love both of you; please don't make me choose one of you."

"That's not what I was going to say." said Alexis looking from Sam to Jason and back. "I finally understand why you put so much faith in Jason; if it wasn't for him I don't want to think about what would've happened to you. If you still intend on getting married I you have my full support."

"Really, thank you Mom that means a lot to me." said Sam seeing Alexis's sincerity in her eyes. "We were actually discussing baby names for the baby."

"It needs to be the right one that little one has already proved to be a miracle." said Alexis smiling. "Do you have a favorite already?"

"Well I'm almost a hundred percent that it's gonna be a girl." said Sam thinking about the decision she hadn't told anyone. "We're going to have to wait awhile to be sure, of course. If I'm right I would like for her to have her grandmother's name; your Cassadine name."

"Natasha?" asked Alexis taken a back. "Are you sure you want your daughter to have a name that comes along with a curse?"

"I want this little girl know how loved she is." said Sam looking from Alexis to Jason and back. "And I never want to forget that you were one of the people who gave me the strength to get through that."

"I would be honored if your child carried my name." said Alexis hugging her oldest daughter. "And you have my word Sam I will always be there for him or her."

"That means a lot to me Mom, I know we weren't always close." said Sam remembering a time when she hated the sight of Alexis. "I'm just very grateful, for how far we've come."

"So am I, I'm so proud of the woman you've become without really any help from me." said Alexis stopping at the door. "I love you Sam."

"I love you to." said Sam, after Alexis had left she turned her gaze back to Jason. "Did you think there would come a time where Alexis would ever support you and me getting married?"

"I definitely didn't see that one coming." said Jason sitting back down. "I gotta say when we first found out that Alexis was your mother I never expected for you to be so close. I can tell you really meant that; wanting to name our child after her."

"I'm sorry, I blindsided you with that." said Sam knowing the history of bad blood between Alexis and Jason. "It's just you and her were the reason I got through what Valentin and Caleb tried to do to me."

"I'm glad, that you have a relationship with Alexis." said Jason honestly. "I just want you to know that if you are right I will completely support your decision to name our daughter after your mother."

"Natasha Morgan," said Sam her hand resting on her stomach. "Maybe Nate for short how perfect does that sound?"

"I love it," said Jason kissing her forehead. "What do you think of her middle name being Lila; she's most of the reason we got to know each other in the first place."

"Natasha Lila Morgan," said Sam seeing how the names sounded all together. "She's gonna have a hell of a legacy it's gonna be amazing."

"I bet your looking forward to going home." said Monica walking in. "I managed to intercept the discharge papers and everything's in order."

"Thanks Monica, after everything we just need some peace." said Sam relieved for the good news. "And everything is ok with the baby?"

"Yes you are perfectly healthy at about one month pregnant." said Monica happy that there were no further complications. "I didn't get a chance to say properly that I'm very happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Monica." said Jason. "And thank you for taking me to the chapel yesterday I needed to be there."

"I'm glad I could help Jason." said Monica. "I've been where you were enough to know sometimes the smallest thing can make the biggest difference."

"Monica I'm glad you're here." said Sam thinking about the conversation she just had with Alexis. "This baby once it's born is going to need her grandmother; I already talked to Alexis but what about you?"

"Will I be a part of your child's life?" asked Monica making sure she understood the question. "If that's what you want."

"This child's family is going to be important." said Jason standing up. "It would mean a lot to me if that included you."

"Of course it will." said Monica. "I would love to be a part of your child's life."

"Great."

~Half an hour later at Sam's apartment~

"You know since you're supposed to be taking it easy anyway we could've just gone back to the pent house." said Jason as they got to the door. "We could just order in, take it upstairs and then I could make sure you don't overdo it."

"You know as much as I love the thought of us in bed eating Chinese I've been in these cloths since our not-wedding day." said Sam getting the key in the lock. "I so need to change and shower up. You're more than welcome to join me if,"

"Sam, what's wrong." said Jason seeing her stop after walking in. "Are you ok?"

"It's exactly like I left it." said Sam looking around at all of the packed boxes. "I got everything ready to move out before the wedding, it weird thinking for even the slightest moment that I wouldn't see this place again then walking in and seeing nothing's really changed."

"Hey it's ok." said Jason putting his arms around her after he closed the door. "You know you don't have to put up that wall with me, moving this stuff is easy enough to fix what matters to me is that your safe."

"We probably have to talk about me working then." said Sam sitting down on the couch. "You're probably worried about me being undercover while I'm pregnant."

"I just don't want you in a situation where you could get hurt." said Jason sitting on the arm of the couch next to her. "Some of the cases you're could be stress that you don't need; dangling off a building and jumping to the second floor isn't good for you or the baby."

"Ok how about a deal for the next few months I'll cut back on field work." said Sam understanding Jason's concern. "I'll screen the cases and only take the ones that I don't find clearly threatening."

"That's fair enough." said Jason knowing Sam couldn't stand being cut off from her P.I for her entire pregnancy. "Might just give Spinelli the opportunity he's been begging you for, for months."

"Uh yeah I think I'll start him off small." said Sam half laughing at Spinelli taking doing her half of the P.I office. "Of course on the cases I'm still taking if I could always just call you as back up."

"One of the reason's I love you, you never back down from a challenge." said Jason. "Even if that challenge is taking it easy for the next eight months."

I'm gonna remember you said that." said Sam grinning. "Because it's not gonna be long until I'll turn into that same hormonal impatient pain that I was last time I was pregnant."

"I can't wait." said Jason. "Besides you weren't that bad."

"Even back then you were too sweet for you own good."

~An hour later at Jakes~

"You're sure you want to be here Sam?" asked Jason as they walked into the town's favorite bar. "You should be home resting."

"Jason come on if one more person tells me to rest I'm gonna scream." said Sam rolling her eyes. "I just need to let my life get as close to back to normal as possible. And I happen to know that robin spent time not drinking here much later in her pregnancy than I am."

"Hey guys." said Coleman from behind the bar. "The usual for you Jason and Sam root beer?"

"Thanks Coleman." said Sam taking the soda bottle. "So I take you heard our news?"

"That you're gonna be a mom, yup." said Coleman. "Come on Sam you know that news like that never stays quiet long in this nut job town."

"Right how could we forget?" asked Jason sarcastically. "With everyone we know giving an opinion."

"You cats will have to excuse me" said Coleman grabbing a microphone. "Ladies and gentleman I'd like to present the best part of New York Ms. Brook Lynn Ashton."

"Did you know about this?" asked Jason looking at Sam curious. "Did you know it was karaoke night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Sam smirking. "Shush, I want to listen."

"Thanks everybody, when love comes around you need to trust it, have faith in it and take a chance on it." said Brook Lynn, stepping into the spot light. "Here's a song that I've loved since I was a kid, and it still rings true today."

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even Friends _

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly_

"Jason," said Sam, looking into his eyes. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure, but don't start thinking this is a regular thing." said Jason as they stood up from the bar stools. "Come here."

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared _

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

"I love you." whispered Jason in Sam's ear. "So much."

"I love you to." whispered Sam back.

_Ever just the same _

_Ever a surprise _

_Ever as before _

_Ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change were wrong_

"Are you gonna explain it to me?" asked Jason quietly so only Sam could hear him. "Why we're dancing to a kids song."

"Later," said Sam highly enjoying herself. "For right now stay like this."

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

"Give it up one more time for Brook Lynn Ashton everybody." said Coleman walking on stage when brook was finished. "Any other brave souls prepared to take the foxy lady on?"

"Ok you're free; go back to your beer." said Sam releasing Jason at the end of the song. "Thank you for indulging me with that."

"I'd do it again to make you smile like that." said Jason honestly. "But you'll tell me why you insisted on the dance later."

"Hey you guys." said Carly walking in. "Haven't seen you guys around thought you might be avoiding me."

"We're not avoiding you Carly." said Jason smirking at his best friend. "We've just had a lot on our mind since getting back."

"Yeah I've heard, from Sonny of all people." said Carly looking annoyed from Jason to Sam. "I think we need to talk; from one woman who loves Jason to another."

"You're right we do need to talk." said Sam accepting that Carly was part of the deal. "I'm not going to try to take Jason from you, but I am going to his wife and we're having s child so I'm asking you for his sake if we could agree to not overstep boundaries."

"That's fair, I knew there had to be a reason I couldn't get rid of you?" said Carly she had to admit she underestimated Sam. "I just have one question it's about the baby."

"Carly before you even start there's something I want you to know." said Sam stopping Carly in her tracks. "Jason and I will do everything we can for this baby, but there's gonna come a time when she needs someone else. I hope that you would consider being for this baby what Jason's been to Michael."

"You know I don't think I could ever be a selfless as Jason's been all Michaels life." said Carly taken a back. "This child will have her aunt Carly whether she likes it or not. Any reason your just using she?"

"Sam's convinced that the baby's gonna be a girl." said Jason."And I know better than to argue with her."

"Smart man not generally a good idea to doubt a mother's gut feeling on this stuff." said Carly smirking again. "Ok I'll see you guys later, congratulations Jason your gonna be a great father."

"Thank you." said Jason his hand on hers after Carly walked away. "What you just did means a lot to me."

"I'd say you're welcome but I didn't really do anything." said Sam. "The last thing you need especially now is to be pulled between me and Carly. And it's important to me that this little girl has someone there for her like you've always been for Michael."

"We'll make our share of mistakes like everybody does." said Jason. "Our daughter is going to grow up knowing how much she's loved."

~2 hours later at the PH~

"I'm still not sure going to Jake's was a good idea." said Jason as he lay in bed with his arms around Sam. "After what you went through I just don't want you trying to do too much too soon."

"Jason I'm ok, you heard Monica, I'm healthy and so is our baby." said Sam her head resting on his chest. "I needed to do something normal tonight. Ok being at Jake's and not drinking wasn't normal but I loved dancing with you."

"Are you gonna tell me now?" asked Jason. "Why we danced to a song about a cartoon."

"Ok think less about the details and more about the meaning." said Sam smirking. "We had a lot of judgments in the beginning; we've broken down a lot of walls over the years. No matter what's happened the one consistent has always us being there for each other."

"I get it now, just about as much is the same as has changed between us." said Jason, remembering the first time he made love to Sam. "I'll always be sorry for how far apart we got; but I need you to know I never stopped loving you."

"I know and no matter what I said I never stopped loving you either." said Sam. "When I talked to Lila she mentioned how we managed to get past all the hurt and mistakes we made."

"Yeah she said that to me to." said Jason. "She knew everything about how things got so out of control, and according to her she planned all those coincidences before we got back together. Remember when I had to catch you got in over your head on that stakeout, and that meeting on the hospital roof the night of Michael's surgery. She even admitted to stranding us in Mexico."

"Of course she did, must run in the family." said Sam smiling. "You know it wouldn't surprise me if she was the little voice in Molly's every time she makes some plan for us."

"You know I don't always understand it but I I'm glad you have your sister there for you." said Jason. "And I know that Lila will be looking down on us and our child for her whole life."

"She would've been happy that we're going to have a baby." said Sam. "Yu know her birthday is coming up I want to do something special this year for her."

"Ok," said Jason. "What do you have in mind?"

"Our wedding." said Sam simply. "I want us to get married o November 8th."

"Are you sure?" asked Jason. "I know how hard the anniversary is for you."

"I know and that's why I want to do it." said Sam. "I will always miss the baby we lost this way we can honor her and celebrate what we have because of her."

"Ok, November 8th it is," said Jason. "You are gonna be there this time right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

A/N I appreciate the paitence with the story, and apologize again for the delay with posting but i had some spare time and maaged to get another chapter written up. Sam is healthy and so is our miracle baby girl (hope you liked the name) and they know now pretty much half the town will have a part in raising this kid. Next chapter will be one of the MOST IMPORTANT days in JaSam history Their WEDDING. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are welcome.

PS HOW AWSOME were JaSam this week? finally Bob Luza doing something right!


	29. Nope the Fifth

Chapter 28: Wedding Day

"Happy birthday Lila." said Jason kneeling and adding a bouquet to the others next to the headstone the morning of the November 8th wedding. "I see your mother was already here so she probably told you that we're getting married. We picked today as a way to remember we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I just want to say thank you, for everything you did for your mom when she was taken, you helped her keep her strength up to keep her and the baby safe. You probably knew all along that she was pregnant and you are the reason she survived. Your mom is convinced that the baby is a girl and she's thrilled, I want you to know that you changed our lives. Sam and I are going to love this new baby but she is never going to forget you and neither will I. I have a life that I didn't think was possible and your mom is happy, I promise that I will dodo my best to keep it that way."

~2 hours later at Saint Timothy's~

"Hey is there a bride in here ready to get married?" asked Kristina as she Molly and Alexis walked into the room where Sam had just finished getting dressed. "Oh Sam, you look beautiful."

"It's true." said Alexis hugging Sam. "Oh my god I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom." said Sam looking from her mother to her sisters. "I'm just so glad that I have you guys here for me."

"We wouldn't have missed it." said Molly. "If you we didn't step up to make sure you're happy who would?"

"I love you guys." said Sam avoiding crying by supreme order of Maxie. "This is really happening."

"Not yet." said Kristina revealing a small box. "We come with presents."

"What's going on?" asked Sam. "Is this the old new barrowed blue thing?"

"My mother gave this to me before she died." said Alexis giving Sam a ruby necklace. "Don't worry Helena never got her hands on it. When your daughter is old enough you can pass it down to her.

"Something old; it's beautiful Mom." said Sam putting it on. "This baby is the best something new I could've asked for."

"I had something borrowed." said Kristina opening the box to reveal diamond earrings. "I got them in Mexico with Michael."

"There was some good stuff that happened in Mexico that summer." said Sam remembering what lead to her and Jason getting back together. "Thank you Krissy."

"I had something blue by default." said Molly placing a blue floral clip in Sam's hair. "I knew it would look perfect."

"It does thank you Molly." said Sam hugging her youngest sister. "I want all three of you to know that my life is changing, I'm getting married and having a baby, but you'll always be my family."

"We love you Sam." said Kristina. "Is there anything you need?"

"No but we have a little while before we start." said Sam. "Could I have a moment alone?"

"Sure we'll be right outside." said Alexis. "Girls come on do as your sister asks."

As they left Sam looked at her reflection in the mirror and suddenly heard a phone ringing in the drawer. "Hello." said Sam as she answered it.

"Hey it's me." said Jason on the other end of the line. "How are you doing?"

"Good," said Sam trying not to laugh. "You do realize that we're in the same building if you want to talk."

"Not with Molly standing watch." said Jason. "I had to threaten Milo to plant that phone so we could be in contact."

"Hey my little sister is big on tradition and she's intimidating." said Sam smirking. "I'm kinda surprised I was allowed to keep the same dress from last time."

"The way I understand wedding rules I can't see the bride in the dress." said Jason. "They don't say anything about your doppelganger."

"I don't think Emily Post knew about weddings in Port Charles." said Sam. "So it won't be long now."

"Yeah I just wanted to find out how you were." said Jason carefully. "I went to the cemetery this morning and I saw you were already there, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, I wanted us to have our wedding today to celebrate us and remember the little girl we both loved." said Sam. "Yeah it still hurts, but it feels right."

"I miss her to." said Jason as he heard the door open behind him. "Hey Carly just walked in I gotta go."

"Ok I'll see you soon." said Sam. "I love you."

"I love you to bye." said Jason turning to face his best friend. "Hey Carly are the kids with you?"

"Yeah Michael and Morgan are talking to Sonny and Josslyn is with Jax and Brenda." said Carly rolling his eyes. "Why is she here anyway just because she and Sonny decided to make each other miserable again doesn't mean she has to show up at your wedding."

"Believe me Carly I want her here even less than you do." said Jason. "Brenda and Sonny have decided to give it one more shot and she, and Sam have become friends, so she's here and there's nothing either one of us can do about it. And that brings me to you, you have to promise me you won't try any crazy plans

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Carly innocently. "Would I make a scene on a day that means so much to you?"

"Let me think about that, yes you would." said Jason not buying Carly's story for a second. "I mean it Carly, I didn't stop any of your weddings don't sabotage mine. If you pull some stunt and Sam finds out about it I will be hearing about it for the rest of my life."

"Jason you're happier than I've seen you in a long time I'm not about to mess with that." said Carly. "Ok so Sam's not my favorite person, but even I have to admit I was impressed with how she handled the Brenda mess."

"She's more understanding that I deserve" said Jason knowing he had asked Sam to be ok with a lot over the years. "That reminds me, you owe me $20. Remember I bet you when Sam and I almost got married that this would all work out."

"Yeah, after Sonny got yet another woman pregnant." said Carly remembering all her plots to drive Sam away. "I tried to make you believe you were still married to Courtney.

"And I told you to let me make my own choices." said Jason. "And here we all are years later Sonny and Brenda are together you have a life with Jax and Sam and I are having a child of our own."

"Even with the roller of Sonny and Brenda everything's the way it's supposed to be." said Carly hugging Jason. "You are my best I love you and all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"I am happy." said Jason it was true; for one of first times he could remember he wasn't looking over his shoulder for the next disaster.

When the time came for the ceremony to start Jason took his place with Molly and Father Coates, and Kristina and Sonny walked in together. The music started Jason looked back as the crowd stood up to see Sam walk down the aisle. He had never seen her look more beautiful, suddenly every good time and small moment in the last six flooded his memory; from the water fight in Hawaii and the time around Christmas in 2009 they spent together that Jason told Sam he loved her for the first time since their breakup. "Hey." whispered Jason when Sam stopped and stood next to him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Sam smiling at him. "I'm ready for this."

"Friends family we're here one more time in a celebration of love and commit that Jason and Sam have promised each other." said Father Coates once everyone had sat down. "First off I want to make sure of something, Jason it is her right?"

"One second, I'll check." said Jason. "Sam is it you?"

"It's me." said Sam smiling and winking at Jason. "If you want me to prove it you macho pride won't let you admit that I'm a better mechanic and you're a better cook."

"It's her." said Jason rolling his eyes. "You can keep going."

"Marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently and in accordance with the reasons god designed it." said Father Coates. "Jason and Sam have overcome a lot to here to be partners in prosper and adversity a shoulder in sorrow and a companion in joy. Jason and Sam have chosen to write their own vows let us all bare witness."

I tried doing this before, then I realized I wasn't even talking to you." said Jason taking Sam's hands in his. "My life used to be pretty empty, I had my job and commitments and I was fine with that I was good moving on and surviving. The surprise came almost even years ago when you walked in handcuffed and showed me how living meant so much more than just surviving. You've changed my life you've seen me at my worst and you loved me anyway you never judged me for it. I just want to spend all the time we have making sure you're as happy as you've always made me."

"I've never met anyone like you." said Sam fighting back good tears. "Jason you say how much I've changed you; you've done just as much if not more for me. I never let myself care too much, being tough was just a cover to keep people at arms length. Yeah I've seen you at your worst but I've also seen you at your best, and you've seen me the same way. On the most painful day of my life I tried to push you away but you wouldn't go, which is something no one ever did before. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life having you in it has never been one of them."

"Now it's time for the presentation of rings." said Father Coates as Sonny gave them to him. "Jason slide this ring on Sam's finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of the vows I've made here today, wear it as a sign of my fidelity and abiding love."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of the vows I've made today." said Jason sliding the ring on Sam's left hand. "Wear it as a sign of my fidelity and abiding love."

"Now Sam giving this ring to Jason." said Father Coates giving the other ring to Sam. "I give you this ring as a symbol of the vows I've made today wear it as a sign of my fidelity and abiding love."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of the vows I've made today." said Sam all she could think was they had never gotten this far. "Wear it as a sign of my fidelity and abiding love."

"Now comes the time for the question I hope there isn't an answer to." said Father Coates looking around concerned. "I there anyone with a reason these two should not be wed? If so speak now or forever hold your peace."

The eyes of Jason Sam and everybody in the church turned immediately turned to the first row. "Jeez why is everybody looking at me?" asked Carly crossing her arms indignantly. "I promised I wouldn't do anything."

"Ok then." said Father Coates with a sigh of relief. "Do you Jason Morgan take Sam McCall to be your wife? For better or worse for richer or poorer in sickness and in health to have and to hold to honor and cherish forsaking all others until death do you part?

"I do." said Jason smiling at the two simple words.

"And do you Sam McCall Take Jason Morgan to be your husband?" asked Father Coates turning his gaze to Sam. "For better or worse for richer or poorer in sickness and in health to have and to hold to honor and cherish forsaking all others until death do you part?"

"I do." said Sam as she lost the battle with her emotions and a happy tear slid from her eyes. Jason quickly wiped it away and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Then by the power vested in me by the church and the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." said Father Coates. Jason didn't need to be told twice he gently lifted Sam's chin leaned down until their lips made contact. The world seemed to fall away as Jason and Sam shared their first kiss as husband and wife. "Ladies and Gentlemen it's my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. What god hath brought together let no man put us under."

* * *

A/N There it is JaSam are FINALLY Married! (happy dance) What did you think of the wedding? Don't go away there's still a couple more thing that need taking care of by the end of this story. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and and suggestions are welcome.


	30. It's Official

**Chapter 29: It's Official**

"Ok can I have everyone's attention please." said Carly so people would be so quiet. "There's a huge party at the Metro Court, I expect to see everyone there."

"So that went smoother than expected." said Jason as they walked toward the limo. "We got through the whole thing; without shots being fired or the ceiling caving in."

"We actual did it." said Sam smiling. "We're married."

"Yeah took us long enough." said Jason. "Do we really need to go to this reception?"

"Considering it's for us yes we do, or we'll never hear then end of it." said Sam kissing Jason softly. "All we need to do is show up, stay long enough for to satisfy the family then get out without anyone noticing."

"Have I ever told you I love it when you talk strategy?" asked Jason opening the limo door. "You look amazing."

"Thank you don't clean up too bad yourself." said Sam. getting in. "I thought you were gonna have the bike here waiting."

"What and risk your sisters writing 'Just Married' on it no way." said Jason sitting down next to his wife. "I rode to the Metro and took a car here. Max do me a favor; on the way to the Metro Court don't step on it."

"You got it." said Max from the driver's seat. "Might I just say congratulations you both look really happy."

"Thank you Max." said Sam before pressing the button for the divider. "So any regrets?"

"What about marrying you?" said Jason placing a soft kiss on Sam's forehead. "We've been family for a long time, what happened just makes it legal."

"I think our little girl is as happy as we are." said Sam. "This is the first time she's really kicked."

"Oh yeah, could have a soccer player there." said Jason, as he felt the movement inside Sam. "You know we can't really be sure what the sex of the baby is until your next sonogram."

"I know I can't really explain it; it's just a gut feeling." said Sam. "This baby boy or girl is already an amazing miracle, a new person that's part of me and a part of you."

~ 20 minutes later at the Metro Court~

"Hey what took you guys so long?" asked Carly as Jason and Sam walked into the lobby. "I thought we'd need to send out a search party."

"Relax we showed up didn't we?" said Jason just wanting this over with. "It's upstairs right; aren't you hosting this thing."

"I'll meet you up there, there's just one more thing I need to take care of." said Carly as Jason Sam and Max headed over to the elevator. "Hey don't think I don't know exactly what you're up to."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Jacks." said Ronnie as he walked in with luck and a uniform. "But I have a job to do."

"Don't even think about it you arrogant jerk." said Carly quick to yell at Ronnie. "My best friend just got married today; if somebody was going ruin toady it would have been me."

"She's got a point there man." said Lucky grinning. "Carly I promise I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble for anybody."

"I don't blame you Lucky; you at least try to be fair." said Carly knowing her cousin didn't have any vendetta to settle. "Do me a favor and get him the hell outta here."

The dinner part of the reception relatively uneventful; Tracy had her snide remarks and Mac wore his look of contempt and being at the event but nothing that couldn't be handled. "I cannot believe you just did that." said Sam laughing after Jason planted pieces of cake on both sides of her face. "You do realize I'm gonna get you in Hawaii for that."

"Consider it payback that was a long time coming." said Jason wiping the cake off Sam's face. "You remember the time I came home and you got that face mask or whatever it was on me."

"Funny," said Sam whispering. "I don't remember you complaining about that."

"First off as your attorney I'd like to offer my sincere congratulations." said Diane as she and Max approached Jason and Sam. "And more importantly as I woman I have to tell you how much I love your dress; it is absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks Diane," said Sam as Jason and max exchanged looks that said very clearly 'women'. "Brenda and Maxie helped me decide."

"Truly fantastic." said Diane looking enviously. "Of course I would expect nothing less from the fashion team of Maxie Jones and Brenda Barrett."

"So what about you two?" asked Sam. "Did today give you any ideas."

"Nah," said max and Diane in unison. "Sam I have three words for you 'shared closet space' something no man can make up for."

"Diane really?" asked Jason hoping to cut this conversation short. "Can't it be as simple as congratulations hope you're happy?"

"In any case you have my best wishes." said Diane turning away. "Come on Max there is a martini at the bar with my name on it."

"Remind me why we have to stay." said Jason rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't you rather be on the way to the cabin?"

"Of course I would and soon we will." said Sam smiling. "It took us years to get here we can stay a little bit longer

"Hey congratulations." said Brenda as she and Sonny approached them. "That was a beautiful ceremony, much better than the one we had in Vegas."

"Can we just call that one big miserable mistake." said Jason as Sonny and Sam laughed. "Then we can agree to never discuss it ever again."

"Deal," said Brenda. "I'm glad that you found someone to get you to smile. Sam you look amazing."

"Thanks Brenda." said Sam. "I'm glad things stayed simple for us."

"You guys deserve it." said Sonny; he of all people knew the trials that had been overcome in the last seven years. "Some party."

"Yeah Carly put herself in charge." said Jason looking around. "Couldn't talk her out of it and believe me I tried."

"If I could have everyone's attention please?" said Carly as the restaurant fell quiet. "Thank you now before the best man and maid of honor give their toast I'd like to say something. Jason's the best friend I've ever had and I'm sure everyone is aware I have a long history of sabotaging his relationships. I'll probably never think anyone is good enough for him but he found a woman that makes him happy. For as long as I've known him all he's wanted is for me to be happy and now I'm gonna do my best to return the favor, congratulations I hope your happy."

"Jason and Sam know better than anyone that trust is hard to come by, real love is even harder." Said sonny his champagne glass raised. "I've known them apart and together twice and as much as it's in their nature to be able to go on being alone was just surviving. They found they had something special and it was right so they took the risk of hurt again and in the end the gamble was well worth it."

"When Jason and Sam were first together Jason was just my brother's uncle." said Kristina standing up. "I didn't know Sam was my sister and if it weren't for Jason I probably still wouldn't. I was too young to remember what they were like back then but I do remember how happy Sam was and how guarded she was after it went wrong. I've never seen Sam happier than when she is with Jason and now they get to spend the rest of their lives with the happiness they deserve."

"And the time our groom has been dreading." said Carly grinning over at Jason. "Ladies and gentlemen the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan with the singing styling's of Brook Lyn Ashton."

"Thank you Carly." said Brook Lynn from the stage. "First I'd like to congratulate Jason and Sam and give you a wedding gift. I'm not that close with my cousin but from the stories I've heard he's not one likely to give up on someone he care about and I know only one son that would fit them. So I called in a favor from an old friend of the family; sand here to sing the bride and groom's first song Jayson Belt."

Do I need to be invisible to just survive

Or am I foolishly wasting my time

Tried so hard to quiet my expensive dreams

Before they take me up

And leave me wondering

Well baby it's just you and me

We got a thing they can't shake

And maybe it's a little hard sometimes to take

But I'll tell you something It's a life worth living

And just so you know I wouldn't give it up no

Is it just a market war in this economy

Filling up the headlines with our fantasies

System fails hard and we fall apart sometimes

But then you pull me back with your quiet smile

And baby it's just you and me

We got a thing they can't shake

And maybe it's a little hard sometimes to take

But I'll tell you something it's a life worth living

And just so you know I wouldn't give it up no

"Now if you want you can join the bride and groom on the dance floor." said Brook Lynn as they started to play 'Lost in this moment. "Take the hand of someone you love."

"So we almost done?" whispered Jason in Sam's ear. "How long do we really need to stay here?"

"Just a little while longer." said Sam whispering back. "We've waited six and a half years to get here we can wait a little bit more for what comes next."

"Fine." said Jason kissing Sam softly. "You know I'm only staying for you right?"

"And I love you for it." said Sam. "I really like dancing with you and you tried telling me at Emily and Nikolas's wedding that you weren't a good dancer."

"I don't really like dancing." said Jason. "But I don't mind dancing with you."

"Ok I need everybody's attention one more time." said Carly as the band took a break. "If I could get am and Jason up here it's time for the tossing of the garter and bouquet."

"Sam," said Jason as if to ask if it was really necessary. "Really?"

"Let's get it over with." said Sam. "We do this we're that much closer to leaving."

"Deal." said Jason smirking. "But you go first."

"Ok we have the bride." said Carly handing Sam back her bouquet. "All you single girls line up."

"Alright on the count of three I guess." said Sam turning back as Abby Brenda Maxie Alexis and Kristina grouped together. "One, two three." Despite the pushing of Brenda Kristina and Maxie the Bridal bouquet landed in Abby's hands.

"Ok, now all you solo guys get ready." said Carly as Sam down and Jason retrieved the garter.

"Ok one two three." said Jason standing back up. "Better any of you than me." In a line of Spinelli Matt Max Milo Michael and Sonny Michael's reflexes were easily the most fine tuned and before anyone saw it happen Michael caught the garter.

"Sorry about that Michael." said Jason with a weak smile.

Another twenty minutes passed and both the bride and groom were starting to be driven stir crazy. "Hey so you want to get out of here?" asked Sam quietly. "Be just you and me at the cabin?"

"I was ready as soon as the ceremony ended; and the bike is on the second floor of the garage." said Jason. "I'll have Spinelli create a distraction and we can get down one floor then take the elevator down."

"Ok I can sneak away clean but what about you?" asked Sam. "Even with Spinelli can you get out without Carly noticing you?"

"It'll work just meet me at the stairwell like we agreed, it'll work." said Jason squeezing Sam's hand lightly. "Just be ready to move."

"Gracious greetings Stone Cold." said Spinelli when Jason approached him. "And most joyful congratulations in the event of your wedding to Fair Samantha."

"Thank you Spinelli; you know that plan that we talked about?" said Jason making sure no one was listening. "How fast can you make it happen?"

"For the Jackal it is a menial task." said Spinelli confidently. "The necessary diversion will arrive in a matter of minutes."

"Good," said Jason. "Make sure nobody sees you."

Jason quickly gained his distance from Spinelli and less than two minutes the lights of the restaurant went out. Mass amounts of yelling immediately followed, as Carly and Jax shouted that it was just a circuit breaker and gave just the level of chaos Jason and Sam needed to get to the lighted stairs.

"Hey the plan worked." said Jason when he saw Sam. "Let's get out of here; I made sure Carly would get the message."

"Oh I'm right behind you." said Sam. as they started to close the door.

"And where are you two going?" asked an old voice behind them. "It's fairly obvious this was a plan to escape."

"Edward please now is not the time." said Jason closing the door knowing it was only a matter of time before the lights came back on. "Can you just act like you didn't see us?"

"Not before I say something." said Edward looking from Jason to Sam. "The Quartermaine family is very lucky to have you as an addition."

"Thank you Edward." said Sam. "You saying that it really means a lot to me."

"Well it is true Sam." said Edward. "This family needs a woman like you, your strong loyal and most importantly your sneaky underhanded and work well on your feet."

"Um thank you." said Sam. "I think."

"Coming from Edward that's a compliment." said Jason leaning down to Sam. "Isn't that right Edward?"

"Of course it is all of those traits are perfectly fitted for the Quartermaine's." said Edward smiling. "And then of course there is what matters to me most you my dear make my grandson very happy. Now go enjoy the life that the two of you have built together."

"Thank you Edward." said Sam kissing Edward's cheek. "From both of us; and from your great-granddaughter."

"Thank you Grandfather." said Jason shaking Edward's hand. "I'm glad you came here for Emily's and grandmother's memory."

"They were only part of why I came here." said Edward. "No matter what happens you are my family, I was here for you."

"Finally we made it." said Sam when they got to the motorcycle. "It's about time don't you think?"

"Oh yeah here I packed your jacket." said Jason handing it to Sam. "So you don't freeze on the way to the cabin."

That's sweet." said Sam putting on the black leather on over her wedding dress. "I love you Jason."

"I love you to." said Jason kissing her before firing up the motorcycle. "Let's get the hell outta here."

* * *

A/N And that was the JaSam reception now that they have done what was required of them by everyone else they can have some time alone at the cabin! Hope everyone one liked how I wrote the reception it look a little while to make it PERFECT. There will be a couple more chpaters to bring this story to a close. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are welcome.

PS HOW AWSOME were those JaSam Christmas scenes with Michael and Molly?

Merry Christmas to all And a Happy JASAM NEW YEAR!


	31. Took You Six Years

**Chapter 31: Took Six Years**

"Oh I thought we were busted when Edward saw us." said Sam when they arrived at the cabin. "Wasn't sure if he would tell everyone we were making a run for it."

"Yeah Edward's reactions are always a little unpredictable." said Jason as they looked at the cabin together. "But it's nice for us to be here and not think about having to be away from you because I'm in Pentonville."

"Not only that, now we're husband and wife and this place is all ours." said Sam getting off the bike. "Come on lets go in there light a fire and then you can get me out of this dress."

"Hey not so fast you." said Jason scooping Sam up in his arms as soon as he caught up with her. "Since this is really happening and it'll happen the right way."

"You got it Mr. Morgan." said Sam kissing Jason her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you to." said Jason not even ceasing the kiss while he unlocked the door.

"You know I would tell you guys to get a room but that is why you decided to come here." said a young voice as the teenage vision of Lila walked out of the shadows. "Huh interesting fashion choice Mom bridal white and biker black leather."

"Jason," said Sam as he let her get down out of his arms. "Please tell me you're seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I am," said Jason as he closed the door and then both walked toward her. "Lila is that really you?"

"In the flesh." said Lila smiling then she rethought her statement. "Well sort of at least. Look I can't stay long I'm not even really supposed to be here."

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Sam. "Why are you not supposed to be here?"

"Between the two of you you've already seen me three times in the last two months." said Lila snapping her fingers as a fire start to burn. "There are rules like for instance I'm not supposed to do that. And I can only show up when one or both of you really needs my help. But was no way I could stay away I'm just so happy for you guys?"

"Oh sweet heart I'm glad you said that." said Sam hugging her daughter. "I want you to know that you will always have a special place in our hearts."

"I know that Mom." said Lila looking to Jason. "Hey Dad get over here you're a part of my family to."

"I just never thought I could be so happy." said Jason walking over and hugging the spirit of the young girl who would've been his daughter. "Seeing you makes today better than I could've ever imagined it."

"Glad I could help." said Lila smiling at her parents. "Oh and mom I think you should know that you're right."

"I'm right?" repeated Sam slightly confused. "What does that mean exactly?"

"You've known from the day you found out about the baby that it's a girl." said Lila putting her hand on Sam's stomach as a thunder-like crash sounded outside the cabin. "Ignore that just a sign of me being in trouble when I get back up there. What's important to me is that you and my little sister are healthy and you are."

"What do you know you were right all along." said Jason smiling at Sam. "We'll have a daughter soon and I know she'll be amazing beautiful and stubborn just like her mom and of course her big sister."

"Hey don't forget about her dad." said Lila a little surprised Jason always left himself out of happiness. "You'll teach her to keep a cool head and stay strong for the people who depend on her; which in this town will be a lot of people."

"Well I told you that day in the hospital." said Sam. "But I do get that you needed to follow logic rather than my gut feeling."

"I would have been happy with either one but I'm really glad you were right." said Jason, replacing Lila's hand on Sam's stomach with his own. "There are some things that I wanted to say at the reception tonight but it didn't feel right with all those people there. So in this place with you and both our daughters I just want to say I love you. We've been through the good the bad and and everything in between but we have been family for years and nothing will ever change that because nothing ever could."

"I came pretty close saying something in front of everyone." said Sam gazing at both Jason and Lila. "I know I've said this before and I'll stop saying it when it stops being true. I was alone for a long time I worked to protect myself but I always felt pretty empty inside. Then I met you and had someone that I could team up with in any kind of a fight, and more importantly I felt acceptance for the first time in my life you saw all my flaws and they never tried to change me. So here with you my new husband our daughter and our daughter I know that this is where I belong."

"I think that make it my turn." said Lila quietly. "I know I didn't get the chance of being in the family but for those nine months that I was around I could the love that you two have for each other and that you had for me."

"Lila McCall what do you think you think you're doing here?" asked Emily as her spirit and Danny's walked into the cabin. "Hey Jase I am really sorry about this."

"Emily," said Jason dumbstruck as they closed the door. "And Danny why are you here?"

"Pretty obvious isn't it?" asked Lila smirking. "Aunt Emily and Uncle Danny were told to be my baby sitters back up there. So how much trouble am I in?"

"That's not the point right now." said Emily sternly. "You can't just sneak down here and be seen whenever you want."

"Right and the reason you would knowthat is from all the time's you've showed up to Nikolas in the last three years." said Lila rolling her eyes. "I'm serious you guys didn't both have to come back down here; you're here to see them as much as I am."

"She has a point there Emily." said Danny looking over to Jason and Sam. "Hi Jason hey little sister you two are a lot quieter than I remember."

"I'm just a little surprised." said Sam throwing her arms around Danny as Jason hugged his own departed sibling. "Danny I missed you so much, I think about you all the time."

"And we think about you guys to." said Danny. "You being happy makes us happy."

"Everyone insisted on watching the wedding today." said Emily. "They're all really proud of you Dad, Grandmother, Justus even A.J and Courtney were happy."

"I'm glad." said Jason wondering why A.J would want to watch his wedding but disregarding that question for the more pressing one. "What kind of trouble is Lila in when you three leave here?"

"A restriction period probably." said Emily. "Travel back down here will be limited and so will her influence on things that happen in town; which Lila knew when she decided to break the rule."

"Oh come on Emily lighten up would you." said Danny, glancing at Emily then at Lila. "She was in the middle of a speech when we got here the least we could let her do is finish."

"Alright," said Emily. "But make it quick Lil."

"Thanks for the help Uncle Dan." said Lila then turning back to face her parents. "Like I said before the two of you made the short time I had very special. Even though you're both incredibly stubborn and hard headed you love each other so much and if I helped you realize and remember then that was my privilege. I just want you to know mom dad and my new little sister Nate I love you all and even though you can't always see me most of the time I'm always looking down to protect you."

"Ok Lila it's time t go." said Emily. "Say your goodbyes."

"Bye guys, congratulations." said Lila hugging Jason and Sam. "Bye Nate, good luck with these two their kind of weird but you're gonna have an awesome life."

"Jason I'm trusting you with my sister." said Danny seriously. "take care of her."

"I will Danny." said Jason. "I promise."

"Sam look after Jason for me please." said Emily. "Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"I will." said Sam. "that's why I'm his emergency back up."

"Be happy you deserve it." said Lila as the group began to fade.

"We are not normal." said Sam simply when Lila Emily and Danny vanished.

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Jason smirking. "Someone I love once told me normal was overated."

"I did say that didn't I?" asked Sam with a seductive smile. "But I could go for making love to my husband on our wedding night?"

"I guess being normal for one night won't kill us." said Jason pulling her closer. "I love you Sam McCall."

"No that's not my name anymore." said Jason kissing Jason softly. "Remember I changed it today to Morgan."

"Of course how could I forget." said Jason those were the last words spoken as he once again scooped up Sam in his arms. Moving quickly up the stairs and into the cabin's master bedroom Jason gently set his wife down on the bed swiftly undoing the zipper on the back of Sam's dress. Sliding away the dress to reveal a toned early pregnancy, removing his own jacket and shirt Jason once again lowered himself to re-establish with his bride. There was no doubt in Jason's mind this was the greatest rush of adrenaline he'd ever felt; hearing Sam moan as his lips grazed her skin.

"You know if someone told me that day I got dragged into the PCPD that I would meet the love of my life I wouldn't have believed him." said Jason as he lay with his arm around Sam their bodies intertwined. "That's one time I'm actually grateful for being arrested."

"I know what you mean." said Sam smiling. "Never thought when I was standing there handcuffed that it would only be a matter of time before I fell for the guy sitting in front of me."

"I'm glad you did." said Jason. "As our luck would have it turns out he'd fall for you to."

"Rough road getting here." said Sam. "But after six years a bad break up and a few near death experiences everything is perfect."

"And it'll stay that way I promise."

* * *

A/N the JaSam wedding day is complete there will likely be two or three more chaptersto wrap up the story. I hope you enjoyed the visit of the dearly departed JaSam siblings. Next time JaSam return to their home in hawaii for a new chapter in their lives. and it won't be too long before the perfect birth of of the perfect miracle child. As always thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestions are welcome.


	32. Our Hawaiian Home

**Chapter 32 Our Hawaiian Home**

"Oh I missed this place." said Sam as they walked into the cottage living room. "Do you remember what it was like when we were here before?"

"Of course I do." said Jason feeling the familiar peace of being here with Sam. "After I got sick this was the first place I told you I loved you."

"And remember the water fight?" asked Sam thinking of finding the super soaker. "That ended with you throwing me in the ocean."

"Trying at least." said Jason rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't let go and dragged me in with you."

"We didn't have good times here." said Sam. "The sweetest thing was when you brought Danny here to see me."

"It was the only way I could help, you weren't gonna be happy again until things were patched up with your brother." said Jason with a distracted look. "You always did your best for him."

"Jason what's wrong." said Sam cocking her head slightly. "Come on I know that face, whatever you're thinking is obviously bothering you."

"I was just thinking about when I couldn't protect you here." said Jason solemnly. "I had to sit here and watch Manny with his hands all over you; I've never felt so useless."

"No Jason you are not allowed to think like that right now." said Sam frustrated with her new husband. "Nothing happened that night that we couldn't survive together; more to the point Manny is dead we're not and we have everything we've ever wanted."

"I know but if I had killed him sooner I could've stopped you from getting hurt." said Jason. "That freak threatened you and he nearly killed you and that would've been on me."

"Yeah but he didn't." said Sam with a small smile sitting down. "You know what come here and close your eyes."

"Uh ok." said Jason intrigued sitting down next to Sam. "What are you gonna do?"

"Close your eyes and I'll show you." said Sam as Jason did as he was told. "Ok I want you to listen what do you hear?"

"Right now?" asked Jason his eyes still closed. "It's quiet , I hear the waves coming up on the beach the wind in the trees outside. But I do have one question why am I doing this?"

"So I can remind you of something." said Sam as Jason re-opened his eyes. "Think about it for the first time we are on vacation and that's it. Nobody is trying to kill us, we're not on the run, tracking somebody down or rescuing some kidnap victim before the worst happens."

"That's not our job that often is it?" asked Jason smirking. "It's nice to have some peace from time to time."

"Jason," said Sam quietly. "Will you just shut up and kiss me."

"I can do that." said Jason cupping his wife's face in his hands as their lips met. Unfortunately it was just as the kiss deepened there was disturbance in the form of a ringing cell phone. "Uh one of these days I'm just going to shoot that thing, is that yours or mine?"

"Yours," said Sam picking up Jason's phone and looking at the caller ID. "And from all the way back in Port Charles it's Carly."

"Ignore it." said Jason pressing the silence button. "Carly can take care of her own life while I'm taking care of mine."

"Sounds good to me; but I don't think she agrees." said Sam as her cell phone started ringing. "Ignore it."

"Right." said Jason turning off Sam's cell phone. "I told you it would be just you and me and I meant it."

"Come on let's go outside and just watch the stars." said Sam getting up and walking to the door. "It's so beautiful tonight."

"Right behind you. Or maybe not; I'm sorry if I don't answer it she'll come here and I really don't want that." said Jason picking up the land line as it started ringing. "This had better be important Carly now is not a good time."

"Jason finally." said Jason frantically on the other end. "I've tried three different ways to reach you."

"Yeah I think I noticed." said Jason thinking he would need to talk to Spinelli. "How did you even get this number?"

"That's not important." said Carly impatiently. "I need you to come back now, its hit code red in town."

"What happened?" asked Jason hoping this was just Carly overreacting. "Carly what are you talking about?"

"Sonny and Brenda are engaged!" shouted Carly. "He asked her to marry him after your wedding and you're the only one who can put a stop to this."

"Are you kidding me?" said Jason dumbstruck, "That's it? Everyone else is fine right?"

"Did you not hear what I said?" asked Carly. "We can't let Sonny go through with this."

"It's none of our business." said Jason trying to get a handle on the situation. "This is between Brenda and Sonny."

"So you're not coming back?" said Carly. "You're refusing to help me."

"Carly I'm in Hawaii on my honeymoon I'm not coming back early." said Jason thinking Carly had finally crossed the line on interfering in his personal life. "I'll be back home in two weeks don't do anything crazy until then."

Annoyed with his best friend Jason hung up the phone and walked out the door to where standing staring up at the stars. "How long do we have until you leave?" asked Sam as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason. "I'm right where I want to be."

"Jason come on we both know how it works when Carly calls with an S.O.S." said Sam trying to sound fine with it. "So what's the crisis back home this time?"

"I guess after our wedding Sonny proposed to Brenda." said Jason pained that Sam didn't believe that she and the baby were his top priority. "I told Carly that I was focusing on my life and she should focus on hers. We can let Sonny and Brenda do whatever they want because that's what they'll do anyway."

"Really." said Sam in somewhat disbelief. "You're not just telling me what I want to hear and then I'll wake up tomorrow with a note that says you had to go home early."

"Sam I need you to hear me when I tell you this." said Jason as she turned to face him. "Our family is what matters to me. You, our daughter, and the life we built together is my top priority."

"I know." said Sam feeling bad for doubting. "This place is all ours; I just hope we won't have to have to go so long without coming back here. When you said our daughter just now I don't know I just thought about bringing her here. Teaching her to swim when she's old enough watching her eyes light up as she finds shells in the sand."

"I think she'll probably have to be pulled away from the water at night." said Jason letting himself picture the little girl that grow up as a combination of himself and Sam. "Just like you loving the quiet but never being content with it for too long.

"the best part of both of us." said sam. "It just feels like all this is a dream still."

"It's real." said Jason placing a soft kiss on Sam's lips. "Our future will be amazing. We can deal with whatever happens in Port Charles when we get back; for right now you're all I want to think about."

"This place has always been ours." said Sam as she felt the safety of his arms around her. "Being here make everything so simple."

"It's just you and me."

* * *

A/N and that would be the Jasam honey moon Carly interuppted and all (Sorry had to do it). I wanted to get this chapter up as a mass gift for my 18th b-day. As always thatnks for reading I hope you enjoyed it please review and and any suggestions are welcome.

PS would writing in a Christmas chapter before the story ends be an interest to anyone?


	33. Quiet Christmas

**Chapter 33: Quiet Christmas**

"Hello McCall and Jackal Private Investigations." said Sam answering the office phone. It was a dark calm Christmas Eve night. Sam had insisted that she be allowed to work while she could despite Spinelli Alexis and Jason's protestations. "This is Sam McCall-Morgan how may I help you?"

"Yes I need help with a very discreet problem." said a man's muffled voice on the other end. "My wife is being very distant and I'm worried she's in over her head with something."

"Well I can definitely tail her, see if I can find something." said Sam rolling her eyes slightly, she was getting bored with cheating spouse cases, and she dealt with those situations for free. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Right my name is Frank Martin." said the man. "I would rather not do this over the phone I could come to your office if that would be convenient for you."

"Um sure I'm here till seven." said Sam, she had just finished up paper work on a case file and Jason wasn't expecting her home for a while. "Do you need the address?"

"No that's not necessary." said Mr. Martin. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok we'll talk then." said Sam hanging up the phone. She loved her work as a P.I but she wished for something with a little more meat to it. Of course a part of her was grateful for the open and shut nature of the cases; at her most recent appointment aside from conformation they were having a girl Dr. Lee reminded them stress was to be avoided like the plague. Moving from the desk to the window she looked up at the circle around the moon, a sign of a coming snow fall. She pictured the penthouse at Christmas in a year with traces of a seven month old all around.

Jason opened the office door so quietly that Sam exploring her own thoughts didn't hear him. Sam turned around as Jason dimmed the light from the ceiling fan. "Hey you got a minute."

"You know I always like seeing you." said Sam walking over to Jason and lacing her fingers around the back of his neck. "But I am kind of busy, I just got a new client he's supposed to be here any minute."

"Right about that." said Jason fairly guiltily. "I don't think Frank Martin is coming anytime soon."

"Ah so it was you?" said Sam half laughing. "Why am I not surprised, but how'd you pull it off without Spinelli?"

"Before he left for Christmas at his grandmother's he showed me how to work his voice changer." said Jason giving Sam a light kiss. "Though I did mean what I said earlier you've been working a lot lately."

"Didn't we agree I would work and cut back my hours while I'm pregnant?" asked Sam. "This is me cutting back."

"That is what we said." said Jason grinning at his wife's stubbornness. "Look I know better than anyone how much you hate it when people start hovering around you."

"I feel a 'but' coming." said Sam rolling her eyes. "Just say it Jason."

"But I'm worried about you I've hardly seen you the last few days you've been asleep by the time I've gotten home." said Jason arms around her waist. "Come on why not close up until after the holiday? It's Christmas Eve and all I want is to spend it at home with you."

"Oh I don't know Mr. Martin." said Sam mock sighing. "I'm not sure if you noticed but I' married to and very much in love with my husband."

"I know how you feel." said Jason. "My wife is a gracious woman but I don't know if she'd forgive me if she found out about this."

"Well then that settles it." said Sam smirking. "Let's go home."

~20 minutes later at the Pent House~

"I can't believe you remembered your emergency code name." said Sam as the elevator opened on the 15th floor of Harbor View Towers. "You do realize I didn't put much thought into that cover story."

"Just kinda funny." said Jason remembering that day of spying in the Metro Court hallways. "As good a con as you are and the best you could come up with was 'My fiancé Frank and I are looking for a place to get married."

"Hey it kept us from getting arrested didn't it?" asked Sam unlocking the door. "Would you rather your fake emergency name be Lucky?"

"Oh yeah that's real funny Caroline." said Jason closing the front door behind them. "Sam do you hear that?"

"Yes I do." said Sam pulling him over to their Charlie Brown tree set on the pool table Carly had given them for their wedding. "It's quiet, we haven't had peace like this since Spinelli moved in here with us."

"Yeah he's been a good friend but things did get a little crowded with him here." said Jason as they sat down on the couch. "With us married and especially once the baby is here it's better he lives across the hall now."

"You know I've been giving it some thought." said Sam. "In a lot of ways taking care of Spinelli has been like preparing us for being parents."

"Couldn't something have prepared us for Spinelli?" asked Jason thinking about everything they had been through with their surrogate geek. "Would've been easier if we could understand him from the start."

"Come on he's family." said Sam. "You know we could never replace him."

"Not to mention being afraid of what would happen if we tried." said Jason knowing Spinelli had kept them out of prison multiple times. "After the last few years I know he needs us as much as we need him."

"I like our little family of strays." said Sam her head on Jason's shoulder. "You, me Spinelli even our Christmas tree was a little out of place."

"You know this time next year we'll have one more name to add to that list." said Jason his hand on Sam's pregnant stomach. "Our daughter won't ever have feeling of being out of place."

"This is going to be the last quiet Christmas for a long time." said Sam picturing their little girl at different ages opening up her Christmas presents. "I know you aren't really the kind to imagine the future."

"I usually try to focus on things I can control and let the rest work it's self out." said Jason knowing he had been doing just the opposite. "But I've actually caught myself wondering about what she'd be like. I know that she'll be amazing and beautiful like you but I mean the other stuff; who she'll grow up to be what she'll want for herself when she's older."

"I can't wait to find out all those things." said Sam, then she noticed Jason staring at her. "What do I have something on my face."

"No it's not that." said Jason tucking Sam's hair behind her ear. "I guess it's just been a long time but I don't think I ever realized how sexy you look when you're pregnant."

"Ah who would've thought the guy I married was so sweet." said Sam entangling her fingers with Jason's. "it's late let's go upstairs and go to bed."

"Right behind you." said Jason.

~ 5 hours later.~

Sam was woken up by the movement inside her, once her eyes were open she was wide awake and got up wrapping herself in a light weight black blanket staring out the window. "Merry Christmas little girl."

"Sam are you ok?" asked Jason groggily propping himself up in bed. "Is something wrong with the baby."

"No Nate's just acting like me already." said Sam as Jason stepped up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Another one who's most awake at night."

"Just as stubborn as her mother." said Jason kissing the top of her head. "You don't listen either."

"Uh huh and her father isn't hard headed at all." said Sam. "Look it's starting to snow."

"It's about one am Christmas morning." said Jason glancing back at the clock. "Emily told me once when she was younger that was good luck."

"Yeah the one fatherly thing I remember Cody McCall ever doing was saying that to me and Danny on Christmas when I was about ten." said Sam thinking about the distant man that raised her. "The only time I ever saw that two bit con artist as a human being was him saying that if we wished on the Christmas snow fall it would come true."

"I think you should try making that wish." said Jason surprised at what Sam was telling him. She usually avoided talking about her childhood. "It is Christmas and even I know that this time of year is special."

"I already got the wish that I've wanted all my life." said Sam turning to face her husband. "I have a real family, I have you, this new little girl and I'm happier than I ever thought I could be."

"I know what I would wish for." said Jason. "To be right here with you every Christmas for the rest of our lives."

"You don't have to wish on snow for that to happen." said Sam. "We've spent most of our relationship taking care of Michael Morgan Carly sonny Spinelli Brenda and anybody else that needed us, but this right here is all ours."

"And there's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

A/N Merry belated JaSam Christmas to all, i hope you liked the way I had everything happen (Christmas miracle right NO INTERUPPTIONS!) the next and last chapter will be the birth of the miracle daughter THEY/WE have wanted and deserved for YEARS! Don't worry everything is going to be perfect. As always thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it please review and any suggestionsare welcome.


	34. The ultimate love story

**Chapter 34: Ultimate Love Story**

"Hey how you feeling?" asked Jason walking into the bedroom with a bag of Chinese food one evening in April. "I brought back some food, in case you were hungry."

"I'm feeling fine if I could just get out of this bed." said Sam annoyed that she had been remanded to lying in a bed at eight months pregnant. "I'm calm and relaxed the only thing that I can think of that's wrong is me be really restless."

"I'm sorry but you heard Dr. Lee." said Jason sliding into bed next to Sam. "Bed rest until our baby is born; that means it's my job to keep you in bed by whatever means necessary."

I guess I could be worse off." said Sam opening the bag to see several white take out boxes. "Your dad takes good care of us baby girl."

"How's she been doing today?" asked Jason his hand on his Sam's stomach. "Getting ready to be out here with us?"

"Couple more weeks." said Sam. "But she's been surprising good about not kicking too much when I need sleep."

"As long as both of you are healthy that's all I care about." said Jason kissing her forehead. "You and our daughter are the best things I have in my life. Uh oh tell me that sound isn't what I think it is."

"We know that sound way to well to think it was anything else." said Sam smiling exasperatedly. "Go answer the door Jason, see who needs you now."

"I'll be right back." said Jason another soft kiss. "And you are not moving from that spot."

"I won't I promise." said Sam. "The sooner you deal with this the sooner your back up here with me."

"Deal," said Jason reluctantly hurrying out the door and down the stairs. "Uh what is it now?"

"Jason are you home?" said the voice of Brenda from the other side and Brenda walking in when he opened the door. "Good you're here we I need to talk."

"Brenda this is not a good time." said Jason taking a deep breath; so he didn't lose his temper. "I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Well you need to talk to Carly that girl is out to destroy me." said Brenda in her usual high pitch whine. "you are the only one that can keep her in line."

"I have more important things to worry about than some scheme of Carly's." said Jason annoyed. "if you want her to leave her alone and stay away from Jax."

"JASON, AH!" Shouted Sam's voice before Brenda could respond. "Jason I need you!"

"Oh my god Sam." said Jason completely ignoring Brenda and racing up the stairs. "Sam what's wrong: is it the baby?

"Jason my water just broke." said Sam gasping through the pain. "I can feel it it's time."

"Ok I can we take you to the hospital." said Jason scooping her up in her his arms and leaving the bedroom again. "We'll have our daughter with us soon I promise."

"What's going on?" asked Brenda when they re-entered the living room. "Is she okay?"

"She's in labor, we don't have time to wait for a car." said Jason opening the door again. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

~20 minutes later at GH~

"Listen to me you're gonna be just fine." said Jason saying whatever he could to keep Sam positive. "You've wanted to be mother for so long and that's what you're gonna get."

"Jason I'm sorry this is as far as you can go for the health of Sam and your daughter we have to perform a c-section." said Dr. Lee as they wheeled her to the large double doors."

"Take care of her." said Jason It was all he could think of to say. "Take care of both of them."

Jason understood that the doctors had to work and him in there would just be a distraction, so he walked into the waiting area and sat down. As much as he tried to stop it Jason's mind traveled back to the night that is now their wedding anniversary when Sam collapsed and lost her daughter. He didn't know how much time had eclipsed while he sat there while Alexis Molly arrived and scattered around the hospital.

"Jason I have something to show you." said Robin pulling Jason out of his own thoughts. "I think you'll feel better once you see your daughter."

"Ok lead the way." Said Jason not missing the irony of first seeing his daughter with the first girlfriend he could remember. She is healthy right?"

"Yes and as I know she's been a perfect angel." said robin as they approached the window of the nursery. "See she's right there in the front with your name on her crib. Give her a couple years and she'll probably be sneaking out this place just like her parents."

"We're not that bad." said Jason having lost count of how many times he and Sam had escaped early from GH. "Wow just look at her she's amazing."

"It's almost unreal right; knowing that little girl is the best part of you?" said Robin. "I have to go do rounds but I want you to know I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks Robin." said Jason as she gave him a hug then walked away. He couldn't stop staring at his beautiful little girl. "Hey there Nate."

"Hi Jason I knew you'd be here." said a voice behind him. "I think we need to talk."

"Elizabeth not now." said Jason turning to face the nurse. "Sam is being treated right now and I'd like some time alone with my daughter if you don't mind."

"This is something that needs to be said." said Elizabeth refusing to be dismissed for the likes of Sam. "I'm worried about your daughter."

"You're really gonna do this the night she's born aren't you." Said Jason astounded at what he was hearing. "First off she has a name its name and Sam and I are going to do everything we can to keep her safe the circumstances are completely different than they were with Jake."

"No Jason that's not the problem." said Elizabeth. "Believe it or not I've never doubted you ability to be a father it's Sam as a mother that worries me."

"That's it I want you to go now." said Jason having enough of Elizabeth insult and disrespect Sam. "And once Sam gets into recovery stay away from her room."

"Fine," said Elizabeth walking away. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Stone cold, I couldn't help but overhear you're disagreement with the gracious Nurse Webber." said Spinelli walking up timidly. "If the master wants his privacy the Jackal will oblige."

"No you can stay, I'm sorry Elizabeth is hurting but I know what my priorities are." said Jason thinking about what Sam had tried to tell him years ago. "But I think I know the reason you're here; look that is Natasha Lila Morgan."

"A most wonderful child." said Spinelli smiling at the little girl. "The jackal has been contemplating what moniker to give the younger fair one and I believe I've the perfect one lady Natasha."

"That sounds perfect." said Jason thinking about how real this dream had become. "And you'll probably teach her everything she needs to know about computers."

"I will show her what you permit me." said Spinelli. "Now I will give my master the privacy he obviously desires. I do have one piece of advice however go meet your daughter."

"Hi Natasha I'm you father." said Jason taking Spinelli's advice and holding his perfect new born daughter in his arms. "Sorry I know if you're anything like you mother you'll hate being called by your full name so I'll start calling you Nate." He couldn't stop staring at his precious little girl he could see the roots of black hair starting to grow. "Your mother and I love you so much. Your mom would be here with you but she's in a bad way right now, but once she gets better she'll be so happy to see you."

"Jason Sam has been moved into a room and she's stabilizing." said Monica walking into the nursery. "I thought you might want to go sit with her. It might be best for you to be with her when she wakes up."

"That's great thank you Monica." said Jason with a sigh of relief. "All I want is for both of them to be okay. Do you want to hold your granddaughter?"

"Yes of course I do, thank you." said Monica taking the little pink bundle. "What's this beautiful little girl's name?"

"Natasha Lila Morgan, though Sam and I will probably be calling her Nate for short most of the time." said Jason looking from his daughter to his mother. "Be good for your grandmother while I'm gone Nate."

"Oh I don't think it's possible for her to be anything else." said Monica cooing to the little baby. "Go be with your wife now Jason I'll personally bring your daughter to you when Sam wakes up."

"Thank you for everything Monica, eh Mom." said Jason seeing for one of the first times in a long time that whether he remembered it or not Monica loved him. "You agreeing to be a part of her life really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Jason it means a lot to me to." said Monica. "Nate's perfectly healthy Sam is the one that needs you right now."

"Everything is going to be okay." said Jason walking out of the nursery. "It has to be." He knew that the circumstances were different than the last time Sam had gone into labor but given that she hadn't regained consciousness yet his mind flashed back to November 2004 when Sam lost Lila and nearly died herself. Jason had no idea how he would raise their daughter without her.

"Hey, Sam if you can hear me I want you to know I'm here." said Jason sitting down in the chair next to the bed where same lay unconscious. "I need you to come out of this; I sure as hell can't handle raising our daughter without you. I just went to see Nate and she's so beautiful just like you and you have to be there with me to teach her how to pick a lock and hot wire a car or she'll learn them from Carly."

"Uh no don't even joke about that Jason." said Sam groggily eyes barely open. "Carly is not raising our daughter."

"I knew that would wake you up." said Jason happy to see his wife's chocolate brown eyes again. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired but I'm alright, I'll feel a lot better when you tell me where our baby is." said Sam smiling before a look of horror washed over her face. "Jason she's ok isn't she? I need to hear our little girl is ok."

"Yeah she's sleeping in the nursery right now and perfectly healthy." said Jason reassuring Sam they weren't about to relive their worst nightmare. "Monica was holding Nate when I left she promised she'd bring her in later."

"Between Monica and Alexis Nate gonna have her grandma's spoiling her." said Sam. "And with our life being what it is I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hi," said Alexis from doorway where she was joined by Kristina and Molly. "Oh we're so glad to see you awake."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be fine." said Sam hugging her sisters and mother in turn. "Have you guys had a chance to see your niece yet?"

"Yes and she just so gorgeous." said Kristina happily. "You're naming her after mom right?"

"That's right Natasha, but we'll be calling her Nate for short." said Sam. "I think we'll save her full name for those time's that we to straighten her out when she's a teenager."

"I hope you'll have us over we the both of you are released." said Molly. "I know none of us can wait to spend time with the new Davis girl."

"Keep in mind that her family name is Morgan." said Sam looking from the Molly to Jason. "But your right Nate is the next new part of this family."

"A new part we're all thrilled about." said Alexis genuinely. "It's a miracle for this entire family; a new start for all of us."

"I'm sure you guys have just been worried sick waiting for word." said Sam looking at all her family. "I'll still be here tomorrow so I'll see you all then it's getting late and I'm just exhausted from everything today."

"Ok we'll see you tomorrow then." said Alexis hugging Sam again. "Girls say good night to your sister."

"Good night." said Molly and Kristina together. "We love you."

"I love you guys to." said Sam turning her gaze back to Jason when they became the only ones in the room. "And what is my husband doing all the way over there?"

"Just waiting for us to be alone." Said Jason getting up from the chair as Sam moved over and made room for him on the bed. "I've never exactly been Alexis's favorite person."

"I think she's kind of gotten used to you as her son-in-law." said Sam then continued reading his expression. "Okay but at the very least she's not openly fighting us being together anymore. She didn't try to stop our wedding"

"Knock knock, I noticed there was a little girl down the hall that wanted some time with her parents." said Monica wheeling in the cart with Nate on top of it. "I know from experience your child is better medicine than anything we can give you here."

"Thank you Monica I'm already feeling better." said Sam taking her daughter in her arms for the first time. "Hey Nate I'm you mother, and you are our amazing little miracle."

"I'll give you some privacy." said Monica closing the door behind her.

"We did it Jason." said Sam beaming. "This is our daughter; this perfect little girl is a part of both us."

"She'll have your hair." said Jason his hand on the top of her. "See the black coming in already?"

"Yeah." said Sam as she looked at the embodiment of all her best dreams. "And look I think I got my wish I made to myself on Christmas, her eyes are blue just like yours."

"So how does it feel?" asked Jason. "To know we have the family we've talked about having for years."

"Wonderful and terrifying at the same time if that makes any sense." said Sam. "I think it's time for Nate's first bed time story."

"Ok what do you want to tell her about?" asked Jason. "I'd like to help with the story if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok; you're my husband and her father." said Sam. "Besides the story I want to tell her is ours."

"Ours you want to her first story to about us?" asked Jason knowing their history was no fairytale. "She's a little young for that."

"Think of it as the only time she'll hear what actually happened." said Sam smirking. "When she's older we'll probably need to change some facts."

"That's true I guess," said Jason as Sam gave him their sleeping daughter. "Ok Nate this is the story of your family, I hope you're paying attention because you're not hearing about it again."

"Ooh let me start." said Sam excited that Jason agreed. "It starts the day Momma met your Daddy. Mommy got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing so I walked into the PCPD handcuffed and that was the first time I saw Daddy. Now you tell her why you were there that day."

"I was helping your Uncle Sonny and I got arrested it went the same way it usually did until the door opened and I met your mom." said Jason looking from Nate to Sam and back. "The only problem was mommy didn't like me very much and she did get on my nerves a bit. So she started spending time with Uncle Sonny but he couldn't help when mommy needed him but I could."

"Mommy had a hard time getting used to it but Daddy helped me see that I could have a baby." said Sam thinking of how everything started. "And when I lost her and I was so sad your dad was who was there to make me feel better."

"Mommy is leaving out that she helped me a lot to." said Jason grinning and kissing Sam's forehead. "We were really happy for a really long time."

"When we weren't busy rescuing your Uncle Sonny Aunt Carly their kids." said Sam chuckling. "Don't worry you'll meet them later."

"Why wait we're here now." said Carly walking in with Sonny and Michael coming up behind her. "And there's the beautiful little girl we're here to see."

"Sorry man I couldn't stop her." said Sonny grinning. "Truth be told I was kind of eager to."

"No problem; keep you voice down though ok." said Jason seeing Nate slowly open her eyes. "Hey Nate there are some people here who are very important to your mother and me. This is your cousin Michael."

"Hi Nate your parents have done a lot for me over the years, and I know they love you so much." said Michael taking Nate in his arms after a moment of hesitation. "Your mom and dad will teach you everything, and they might just have from these two right over there."

"That's right beautiful." said Carly taking her turn with Nate. "I'm your Auntie Carly and I am going to teach you everything I know."

"Uh don't get ahead of yourself Carly, you won't be teaching my daughter about schemes that always fail." said Sam putting her first motherly foot down. "Once she's old enough I'm going to show her how to pull off a decent con."

"Alright I won't take over I promise." said Carly. "But I don't think I can stop myself from spoiling her just a little bit."

"As long as there's room for me if I may." said Sonny smiling down as Carly transitioned the baby to him. "There you go sweet heart; your daddy is like a brother to me and your mommy is very special lady and I know they're gonna give you a great life."

"That's right but for now I think this one needs her rest." said Sam as Sonny placed Nate back in her arms. "She's had a long first day with us."

"You heard them guys, give them some peace for once." said Michael understanding his parents were stress that Jason Sam and Nate really didn't need. "Congratulations you two, we'll see you later."

"Thank you Michael." said Sam as he shooed Sonny and Carly out of the room. "Nate you have so many people that love you. And if you remember anything from this story when you grow up it's that we do the best we can even when we mess up."

"Both of your parents have made mistakes and it took time to get over." said Jason softly. "But the love was stronger than anything else and we decided being stubborn wasn't worth it anymore."

"Then Momma and Daddy spent the next year being so happy and getting stronger." said Sam. "Until the night he asked me to marry him. But bad people stopped it from happening and Daddy found me brought me back."

"And after that in this building about eight months ago that we found out about you." said Jason remembering the surprise of hearing that Sam was pregnant again. "You were safe and healthy and our miracle."

"The story ends for now a few hours ago." said Sam looking from her husband to her daughter. "You're here and your mommy and daddy love you so much."

"From now on our job is to show you the world." said Jason. "And help you find your place in it."

"You'll have a great life Natasha Lila Morgan."

**END**

A/N that is it that where this story ends i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.i just want to say thank you all for your support for this story. As waways thanks for readin hope you enjoyed it and please review.

PS I've been thinking about doing a sequel would anyone be interested in readibg about how little baby Nate grows up?


End file.
